Trust
by The Nerdfighter
Summary: When the flock are camping out in Lake Casitas, they discover another group of avian hybrids. This gives them a ton of questions to be be answered. Where'd they come from? How were they created? And . . . can they trust them? MaxXFangXOC Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fellow readers! First of all, I'd really like to thank you all for taking your time and reading this story. Please, please, please don't forget to review. Those who review will make me _very _happy! I know, cheesy. Oh well, I really hope you all like this story. And for those of you who plan to review, please be nice 'cause this is my first 'Maximum Ride' fic. Oh, and if any of you see a comparison with the fic 'Me and My Gang' by x Step On Me x, please tell me. This story was kinda inspired by that one. Well, enjoy reading!****

* * *

**

I ate up the last bit of my outdoor-cooked cheeseburger and took another sip of Coke. Yum. Camping food is the best.

The lovely moment was then ruined by a loud and long burp by Fang.

"_Excuse _me," he smirked while Iggy and the Gasman laughed uncontrollably. Nudge and Angel let out a disgusted 'ew' and I threw and dirty, crumpled up napkin at him.

"You're so sick. Grow up," I told him. He just gave me a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders while Iggy let out a burp as big as Fang's followed by the Gasman, who let out one not as big or loud but pretty close. They all laughed and gave each other high-fives. _Sigh_. Boys.

After dinner, we all turned in a little early. We were extremely tired after flying all the way to Lake Casitas, but it was worth it. Lake Casitas was very beautiful and there were a lot more campers camping out here than I thought there would be. Luckily, we blended in quite nicely, looking like normal kids with their dog camping out. Total did a pretty great job as passing for a normal Cairn terrier. I think this was the longest he's ever stayed quiet.

"Cone on, just _one more _cheeseburger. _Please_," Total begged, standing on his hind legs and resting his paws on Fang's right leg.

I stand corrected.

The flock and I all stacked fist and got ready for bed while I took the first watch.

Fang walked towards me. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the first watch? You seemed really tired at dinner."

"I'm sure. Go get some rest," I told him.

Fang sighed, "Alright. Goodnight," he said turning and flashing me one of his famous Fang smiles. I tried really hard not to blush.

_God he's so cute_

Holy crap! I did _not _just say that!

_Don't deny your feelings for him young Maximum. You know you like him._

I groaned in frustration.

_For once you damn Voice, could you **please **shut your pie hole_

At that moment, I could've sworn I heard the Voice scoff offended.

_How rude!_

I rolled my eyes. I gotta stop watching 'Full House'; it's starting to affect the Voice inside my head.

_Wow that sentence sounded weird._

_Don't worry, be happy._

I groaned.

* * *

It was late, really late, and I started to feel my eyes getting heavier by the second. No! I can't fall asleep! Man I wish it was Fang's watch now.

I turned and looked at the flock. Angel was fast asleep with Total snuggling next to her; lying on his back. The Gasman was sleeping right next to her; stirring and snoring in his sleep. I couldn't help but laugh.

Next to Gazzy was Nudge, who was lying on her back just like Total and letting out still breaths. Then came Iggy; snoring quietly and peacefully on his side.

Then, finally came Fang, who just brought his arm up and swung it to the side; rolling on his back.

"Take that Ari!" he yelled in his sleep. "You and your stupid dog breath lackeys don't stand a chance against us!"

I tried so hard not to burst into laughter, but hearing Fang talk in his sleep was freakin' hilarious.

My laughter then came to an end when I heard a twig snap. I turned around looking in all directions: up, down, left, right, hoping there wasn't an Eraser near by.

Snap.

Another twig.

"Who's their?" I asked becoming alert.

Nothing.

"Whoever's their better show themselves, or they'll have to deal with me."

Still nothing.

_Maybe you should wake up the flock just in case it really **is **an Eraser._

_Good idea._

I walked towards the flock about to wake them up, when I saw . . . our leftovers floating?

_What the hell?_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Our leftover cheeseburgers were floating! I've heard of pigs flying but cheeseburgers flying. What is this world coming to?

"Hey! Floating cheeseburger! Stop floating!"

_Boy what a stupid thing to say._

At that moment, I could've sworn I heard the cheeseburger gasp. Then it started to zoom off towards the bushes until I heard an 'oof' come from the levitating cheeseburger. It landed on the ground—with a young girl appearing right behind it.

My eyes went wide in both amazement and confusion.

The little girl looked up at me with her cerulean eyes wide open in fright. She was really pretty. She looked to be about Angel's age, maybe a tiny bit younger. She had beautiful black hair that went down to her hips and shone like the luminous moon. Her skin was rather fair and light, with a few scrapes and bruises showing. She wore a very cute white shirt with a kitty cat on it from that one movie 'Cats Don't Dance' that Angel adored and light pink pants with white sneakers that were starting to look like a very light tan.

I slowly walked towards her, trying not to scare her. Yes, she was just a little girl, but looks can be deceiving. For all I know, she could be a small Eraser in disguise. _Or _she could just be a regular little girl who was trying to steal food from us. Either way, I had to walk up to her cautiously and then drown her with the questions.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions, okay?"

She gasped in fright, opening her mouth wide open and yelling out at the top of her lungs, "Pehl em! Dene pehl!" (_Alright, I'm couldn't really figure out Max and the flock's 'secret code' that Jeb taught them back at the School, so I thought of a secret code of my own. Let's just pretend that this is the flock's secret code also. Oh, and if none of you know what she's saying, try rearranging the letters._)

I stood their in shock and curiosity. Mainly curiosity. That's our secret code! How in the world does _she _know the secret code that Jeb taught us back at the School?

"Mini! Teoprtc feroyusl!" A mysterious voice yelled into the night sky.

I raised my left eyebrow in bewilderment trying to decipher what the mysterious voice was saying. I think it was; _Mini, protect yourself_. But from what? Me?

I looked back at the little girl—who's name was probably Mini according to the mysterious voice—and saw her raise her hands up to her face.

Suddenly, a clear bubble appeared around her.

_A force field?_

Just then, something came from out of the nearest bush around me. It landed on the ground right in the middle of me and the flock and started beeping. A bomb!

I quickly rushed over towards the flock and started yelling and shaking them violently, trying to wake them up. "You guys! Wake up! Wake up! Hurry! Come on! Wake up!"

The Gasman groaned tiredly and looked up at me sounding grumpy. "Max, what'd you wake us up for?"

I looked back at the bomb that was now beginning to beep faster.

"Get down!" I yelled throwing my arms over Fang and Iggy as they started to lift themselves up tiredly and motioned Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total to duck and cover.

They did as they were told right when the bomb blew up.

A puff of smoke came from out of the bomb and surrounded the flock and I. We all started coughing violently and I lost the ability to see where I was and where the flock was.

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Total! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Max! Max where are you?" I heard Angel yelling in a scared tone.

"Max we're lost!" Total barked.

"Gee, ya think?" Fang spat.

Just then, I heard Nudge scream and Iggy yelling, "Let go of me!". I started to panic.

"Iggy! Nudge!" I yelled.

No answer.

That's when I heard Angel scream and Total starting to bark clamorously.

"Angel!" I yelled running towards her cry. I then ran into someone who almost made me fall to the ground. The person reached out their hand and got a hold of me, bringing me close. Fang.

"Where's the flock?" Was the first thing I asked him.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Not what I wanted to hear."

"Here, flap your wings," he ordered, spreading his black wings out.

I looked at him in confusion but then got what he was trying to do when he started flapping his wings with great force. I unfurled my own wings and mimicked Fang, flapping my wings fast and hard.

The smoke then started to disappear and we could see the campsite again. The only problem was: we couldn't see the flock.

"Angel! Gazzy! Total! Nudge! Iggy!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Fang! Where could they be?" I panicked, starting to pace around.

Fang wrapped his arms around me; keeping me close. "Don't worry Max, we'll find them."

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Fang and I both looked up in unison and saw a mysterious figure up in the tree above us.

I got out of Fang's arms and walked up towards the tree. "What have you done with my family? Release them now!"

The mysterious figure bent down on one knee and looked down at me. "Sorry kid, but for all we know, you and your little 'flock' could be Erasers. And we're not going to take that chance of letting them go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Erasers? How do you know about the Erasers?"

The mysterious figure chuckled a dark and taunting chuckle as he got back to his feet. "We'll be asking the questions around here," he said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, I was thrust down, crashing to the dirt ground watching Fang get thrust down too. We both looked behind us and saw the little girl who tried to steal our food and a little boy about Gasman's age.

Fang and I squirmed and struggled to break free, but these kids had quite a hold on us. And _we _were suppose to be stronger than men three times our size, yet we're trapped in the arms of children.

"Dash. Mini. Eaicatvt eth supaerlg," the mysterious voice ordered.

"Did he say something about earplugs?" Fang asked me.

"I think so, but for what?"

I looked up at the two kids and saw them push a small silver button at the bottom of their ears which surrounded a mechanical sphere around their ears.

"Alright Miles. We're good to go," the little boy said holding a thumbs up.

"Alright. Kat, do your stuff."

Fang and I then saw someone come from out of the bushes. It was another little girl—African American; about the same age as Nudge. She looked down at Fang and I and gave us a look of determination.

"When will you dog-breath Erasers ever learn?" she asked sucking in a deep breath and letting out an earsplitting scream.

Fang and I winced in great pain, trying to cover our ears but they were being held down by the two kids.

The cry was unbearable and so loud it made the trees and bushes whoosh back like they were being blown by the wind. I looked back at Fang, whose eyes fluttered down and head falling back unconscious.

I yelled, "Fang!"

_No! I wasn't going to lose! I wasn't going to lose!_

I kept telling myself that over and over but just felt myself leaving this place. (Groan). Sleep never sounded so good right now.

_Max no! You can't go unconscious! You have to stay awake! You have to!_

_Goodnight Voice. See you in the morning._

And with that said—well, thought—I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Phew. That took a while. Well, I hope you guys like this story so far. I'll post the next chappie as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! Maximum Ride rocks! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up hommies! (Sigh) I gotta stop saying that. I hope you like this story so far, and remember, this is my first Maximum Ride fic, so please be nice if you plan on leaving a review. Well, anyway, on to the second chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Ugh, my head—hurts like hell. What the heck happened?_

_You and the flock just got your butts kicked and are being held prisoner._

_What!_

My eyes shot open, looking up at a group of five figures standing in the shadows. I looked at my surroundings, noticing I was in a force field. That little girl must've put me in here.

I turned around trying to locate the flock. I was in the middle. On my left were Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman trapped in force fields and on the right were Nudge, Angel, and Total also trapped in force fields. Everyone was still unconscious leaving me the only one awake.

"Let me go!" I yelled, banging on the force field.

"Shut up you worthless Eraser," the African American girl spat with her arms crossed over her chest; her voice tough and bold.

Eraser! Moa?

"How do you guys know about Erasers?" I asked them.

"Those flea-bitten mongrels are everywhere," the little boy that looked the same age as the Gasman said.

"And besides, not everyone who's not from the School has wings," the little girl pointed out.

I looked back and spotted my brown spotted wings which were spread out enough to see. Crap.

"Well just because I have wings doesn't mean I'm an Eraser. I could be an experiment from the School that escaped," I pointed out.

"But none of us are willing to take that risk into just letting you walk off just like that." That voice came from out of nowhere again. I looked around until I saw the shadowy figure Fang and I saw up in the tree. He stepped out from the shadows and revealed his true identity.

I glared at the boy. He looked to be about the same age as Fang, Iggy, and I; maybe a year older. He had pure black hair that was spiked up and dark eyes that matched his dark hair along with white skin like mines. I had to say, for a mysterious dude that ordered these kids to trap us, he was . . . kinda cute. And he dressed pretty tight too. A long black trench coat with a black shirt underneath, baggy black jeans with a black belt around, and black combat boots. Man, this guy was really milking the whole 'black' thing. He reminded me a lot of Fang. Serious. Dark. And really cute.

_Um, **hello**, have you forgotten this guy is holding you and the flock prisoner?_

I rolled my eyes, about to shoot a comeback to the Voice, but decided to drop and start with the questions.

"Aw come on. You can't keep a couple of cute kids and a pretty face like this prisoner, can you? Have a heart man."

He gave me an even darker look—if that was possible—that sent shivers done my spine. He walked towards the force field I was trapped in and rested his arm on it looking down at me. I felt so small compared to him, even though he was only about three inches taller than me.

"Enough with the bull. Who are you and where's the rest of your team of Erasers? You guys normally travel in more than a group of six."

"How 'bout I ask you guys a few questions. Who are _you _and how do you know about Erasers and the School?" I asked him.

"Hey, I told you _I _was going to be asking the questions around here! Now tell me who you are, now!" he yelled.

I glared at him and he glared back at me. (_Shudders_) Those dark eyes were like daggers when they were glaring at you. Scary. Very, very scary.

"Max!"

I turned and saw that Angel was awake now.

"Angel!" I cried wishing I could run up to her and give her a great big hug.

"Who are you and why did you do this to us?" she asked, glaring at the five figures that were still standing in the shadows.

"Angel." She looked at me with her cute, light blue eyes. "Find out who these guys are." I said in a low whisper. She nodded and looked at the dark teenaged boy. She squinted her eyes a little and then looked back at me.

"His name's Miles. He was experimented on at the School and was given wings just like us," she reported.

"Oh really?" I said looking back at the dark boy, or 'Miles' as he was called.

Miles looked at Angel and smirked. "See you've got a mind reader with ya."

I ignored him. "So _Miles_, you're another experiment from the School too. Well ain't it a small world."

"Shut up! At least I'm not a cold-blooded Eraser," he yelled.

"Eraser! We're not Erasers! Max, tell him we're not Erasers!" Angel yelled, looking at me.

"Oh yeah, prove it little missy!" the little girl spat at Angel.

Miles looked over at the little girl and then looked back at me. "When were you given wings?" he asked.

"Four years ago. April 17, 2002."

He looked back over at his group.

"And the Erasers at the School were just given wings a couple of months ago," the African American girl said.

"That doesn't prove anything. They could've been the only successful experiments," said Miles.

"Okay then, ask me something else."

He pondered for a while and then finally asked me another question, grinning devilishly. Something told me I wasn't going to like this question.

"Lil teb uyo kolo euct dan ysgiepknee wehn uyo mosatrnfr oint na Eraser," he smirked.

My mouth dropped and I gave him a death glare.

"I od ton dan rof eth tals eitm mi ton na Eraser!" I yelled. (_Translation, Miles said, "I bet you look cute and Pekingesey when you transform into an Eraser" and Max said, "I do not and for the last time, I'm not an Eraser!". Just had to make that clear.)_

The little boy gasped in shock. "How does she know the secret code Jeb taught us back at the School?"

Jeb. (_Shudders_) That trader. I hate him!

"You guys know Jeb?" Angel asked them.

"Of coarse. He's the one that helped us escape that dreaded School," said Miles.

"NO! Jeb's a trader! He betrayed us!" Angel yelled, breaking into tears.

"Don't talk that way about Jeb. Jeb's a great man and would never betray us at all. He's like the father we all never had," Miles told us.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I hate to break it to you Miles ol' buddy, but Jeb is as evil as evil can get."

Miles' little group all gasped in shock and started whispering amongst themselves while Miles clenched and unclenched his fist; biting his lower lip, trying to control his anger.

"No . . . Jeb would never—You're lying!"

I looked up at Miles and gave him a disarming look. "If you let us out, I promise we won't hurt you and we'll tell you the real story about Jeb Batchelder. But in order to do that, you're going to have to trust us."

Miles looked up at me with his serious, dark eyes that were now filled with mixtures of anger and frustration.

I gave him a smile. "Whatdya say Miles? Do you trust us?"

Miles looked at me and then looked back at his group, then at my flock and then looked back at me again. His lips twitched into a small smile as he nodded.

"Okay. I trust you."

I smiled back at him as the force field that surrounded me began to disappear.

* * *

**Phew, that took quite a while. Well, I hope you like this chappie and are ready for the next one. Don't forget to review! Peace out and Maximum Ride rules! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola peoples! Sorry it took a while to post up another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! Here it is! The third chappie! Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

"Miles, you can't be serious," said the African American girl. "Are you _seriously_ going to trust these guys? They could be Erasers!"

"Yeah Miles, you're just gonna let them talk trash about Jeb and do nothing about it," said the young boy.

Miles turned and looked down upon his own flock. "Obviously, they're from the School and Jeb also helped them escape. Let's just hear what they think of Jeb and if we don't like what we hear, then we'll trap them and make their lives a living hell."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gasman yelled, finally awake. The rest of the flock was already awake from their little knock-out and already knew the play-by-play on what was happening.

I looked over at Gasman and gave him a reassuring smile along with a pat on the back. "It's okay Gazzy." I then turned my attention back at Miles. "But in order for us to tell you the story, we're going to have to know who all of you are first."

Miles gave me an unsure look but then looked back at his flock for a while.

"Alright. Guys, let's do what she says," he ordered.

His flock started whispering to each other again until Miles gave them a look that meant he wanted them to introduce themselves _now_. The sooner, the better.

They all did as they were told and came out of the darkness so that we could all see their faces. There were four of them, plus Miles. We pretty much knew what the little girl and the little boy looked like along with Miles, but this was pretty much the first time I actually got a good look at the other two.

I was right, the African American girl looked to be just about the same age as Nudge, maybe about a couple of months older. She was kind of tall for her age but looked really nice. She had beautiful dark brown curly hair and big dots of black for eyes. I could tell by the clothes she was wearing, that she was a tomboy. She had a big black shirt with 'Linkin Park' labeled across her chest in white letters, khaki colored shorts that belonged in the men's department, and black Converse with a red star on the side of each shoe.

The boy next to her, I've _never _seen or heard from. He looked to be the same age as Fang, Iggy, and I. Pretty tall for age just like the African American girl, but still looked around the ages of fourteen to fourteen in a half. He had nice, straight, blond hair with brown streaks in it. It was the style that made you just want to run your fingers through it and mess it up when you looked at it. And his eyes were those kind of eyes that could probably mesmerize you into doing anything just by looking right into them; a beautiful crystal blue. Again, just by looking at his outfit, you could tell what his personality was like. His black T-shirt and navy blue jeans stated that he was probably one of those every day guys who don't really talk that much in crowds with people they aren't familiar with but pretty outgoing and nice with people they knew.

"This is Conner." Miles started off pointing at the quiet boy. "Conner is a mute. He can't talk at all after an experiment back at the School. They were trying to see if they could make his voice ten times louder than regular voices so that he can paralyze his opponents hearing and render them unconscious, but instead, he ended up losing his voice for good."

Well, I guess that explains why he never spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry Conner," I told him. He gave me a shrug.

"Iggy's pretty much the same. He lost his sight after the School was trying to make his vision ten times stronger but ended up blinding him for life," Fang told them, pointing at Iggy.

Conner looked over at Iggy and started giving hand signs to Miles.

"He said he feels sorry for your blindness Iggy and that he knows how you feel," he told him.

Iggy smiled and gave out a chuckle. "Thanks man. Right back at ya."

Miles then left Conner and moved over to the African American girl.

"This is Kat. She's the middle child of our little group but is the one with the most determination and courage. She pretty much has what Conner failed at receiving; she can scream super sonic waves and also has the instincts of a cat. So, she basically has the DNA of both a cat _and _a bird."

Nudge looked at Kat as though she were examining her and then opened up her mouth to speak. "So, you have the DNA of both a cat _and _a bird. That's pretty cool but kinda weird when you think about it. So does that mean that a third of you is part bird, another third of you is part cat, and the last third of you is part human. Wow, you're less human than we are. That's kinda sad once you think about it but really cool and neat when you think about it positively. I mean, being only a third human and two thirds of two different animals makes you different. Not different in a bad way, I mean different in a good way. Like, unique. I wish I were unique, but I guess having wings and being two percent avian is unique enough. Do you think—"

Kat smacked her hand over Nudge's mouth and gave her a very serious and paranoid look. (_Shudders_) She looked like a murderer.

"Unless you want your lips ripped clear off, I'd suggest you stop talking," she told her. Nudge gulped horrified and kept her mouth completely shut.

Miles looked down at Kat and gave her a stern look while Kat gave him the innocent 'what did I do' face. He ignored it and went on to the younger boy.

"And this Dash. You can probably guess why we call him 'Dash'. The School experimented on him and gave him the power to run and fly at incredible speeds."

Gasman folded his arms across his chest and gave Dash a smirk. "Oh yeah, bet you can't imitate voices or build highly explosive bombs."

Dash shot back. "Who need bombs when you can make an Eraser's head explode just by circling around him at top speed a couple hundred times. It's all about the speed dude. All about the speed," he said with a proud smile planted on his light-skinned face.

Miles shook his head and rolled his dark eyes as he moved on to the last member of his little flock.

"And finally, there's Mini, the youngest member of our group. You've already witnessed her powers which are producing protective force fields that can be used as both a defense mechanism and a trap for any enemies like Erasers and also the ability to change completely invisible."

Angel walked up to Mini and looked at her like Nudge was looking at Kat. I hope she didn't chatter up a storm like what Nudge did, or else maybe both Mini _and _Kat would rip her lips clean off.

"I love your shirt," she said. "'Cat's Don't Dance' is one of my favorite movies."

"I know! I love them too!" Mini squealed.

"Alright, now that we've introduced ourselves, how about _you _introduce yourselves," said Miles.

I looked up at him and gave him an unsure glare.

"Come on, we told you our identifications, now you tell us yours. Fair is fair," he said.

There's that line again. Fair is fair. God, I hated that line! Who in hell made up that line anyway?

"Alright," I said, introducing my flock from oldest to youngest. I started off with Fang. "This is Fang. He's the second oldest in our flock, next to me and pretty much second in command when I'm not able to be leader."

I know it's really weird, but Miles seemed to be glaring at Fang. I wonder why? Did he have some grudge against people like Fang? I wonder if Fang noticed he was glaring at him.

I couldn't really see Fang's face, but I did witness him clenching and unclenching his fist. What's going on?

I shrugged my shoulders in my mind, dropping the whole ordeal and went on to Iggy.

"This is Iggy. Like we told you before, he's blind because of the stupid School," I told them. "And this is Nudge. As you've witnessed before, she can pretty much talk to her heart's content. She also has the power to touch an object like a chair or something and see all the people who've been sitting on it in the past. Almost like a forecaster."

I then moved on to Gasman. "This is Gazzy. He looks cute and stuff, but deep down inside of him is something you wouldn't want your nose to inhale. But, other than that, he's great kid and really smart too. He and Iggy build thousands and thousands of bombs that we use on Eraser's all the time."

And finally, I went over to Angel. "And this, is Angel. She's the youngest of the flock. But, like I said about Gazzy, don't let her cuteness fool you. She can breath under water, talk to fish, read minds, and if you ever get on her bad side or are just some random Eraser, she can go into your thoughts and make you do horrible things to yourself like beat the crap out of you or even kill yourself. But I don't think she'll ever stoop to that level. Will you Angel?"

"Nuh-uh." Angel shook her head.

"Hey, what about me?" Total asked, wagging his tail back and forth.

"Oh, and of coarse, there's Total," I said, introducing him.

Kat's eyes went so wide it was scary. "That dog can talk!" she yelled.

"Yup," Total said with a smile.

"The School gave him some funky dog food which probably gave him the ability to talk and to jump at incredible high altitudes," I explained.

"Cool," Dash said in amazement. "Hey Miles, how come we don't have a dog?"

Miles didn't answer, but instead, walked up to me.

"And, you are?" he asked.

I gave him a determined look that showed him I wasn't afraid of his dark gaze. "I'm Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max," I said with a smile. So much for sounding serious.

"Maximum Ride huh," he said with a smirk. "I think I've heard of you. Jeb use to talk about you back at the School. He said you were like the daughter he's never had."

Bingo!

"And there you have it! If Jeb likes me that much, then I can't be an Eraser," I told him.

He raised his hand and put it in front of my face. "Not so fast. You're still not off the hook. You have to tell us the story on what you and your little flock think of Jeb and how he helped you escape and why."

I looked at him and felt like letting out a frustrated growl. I'm never going to get through to this guy. He's just not going to quit until he proves that I'm an Eraser. Well, that ain't going to happen because I'm going to prove him wrong.

"We're all ears, Maximum Ride."

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for more soon. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up home slices! Sorry it took me a while to post up this chapter. I've been having so many new ideas for stories but have to force myself to wait until I'm done with my other stories until I post them. Oh well. Here it is! The fourth chapter! I hope ya like it!**

**

* * *

**

My flock and Miles' flock all sat in one big circle, each person sitting next to their look-a-like. Miles was sitting next to Fang, even though they gave each other a death glare as soon as they sat, Iggy sat next to Conner, Nudge sat next to Kat, but Kat was scooting a little farther away from Nudge. Probably terrified of her mouth going a two hundred miles an hour and won't stop. Gasman sat next to Dash, Angel sat next to Mini with Total on her lap and Mini petting him happily, and then came me, the only one standing and the only one who was going to tell the story about Jeb.

"Well, let us hear it Max. Tell us what you think about Jeb Batchelder," Miles told me.

"Just shut up and let her tell the story Miles," Fang spat. Miles gave him a dark glare, which to me looked completely terrifying, but to Fang, seemed just like a normal death glare which he shot back at Miles. What the heck is up with them and giving each other death glares like they're sworn enemies? Must be a guy thing.

"Okay," I started. "Jeb Batchelder, to you, may be like the coolest guy in the whole world. Oh sure, he may _seem _like the coolest guy on earth because he treated all of us like we were his own kids. He taught us how to defend ourselves, he played with us like a real father would, he taught us a secret language that no one else would know about so we and he won't get in trouble with the School, and he also helped us break-out of that School. But let me tell you _Miles_, underneath all that good-heartiness and fatherly love, Jeb Batchelder is just another monster from the School."

"Take that back!" Kat yelled, standing up from the ground. "Jeb Batchelder helped us escape from the School almost a year ago and he's never sent any of the pathetic Erasers from the School at us not even once!"

"Listen to me," I said, looking at Kat. "Jeb wasn't supposed to free you guys."

"Well _duh_," said Dash. "If he would've told the School that he was going to set us free, they wouldn't allow it and put us on major lock-down."

"I know that! But once the Erasers start coming for you, they're going to take you back to the School and keep on experimenting on you. And you know what; Jeb isn't going to do anything about it. He's going to threaten you and let the School do even more horrible things to you."

"That's a lie!" Mini yelled, also standing up from the ground. "You're just lying just so we could think Jeb is a monster and have us turn on him! Just because the School is after you and Jeb isn't doing anything about it probably means that you're all experiments that have gone completely bad and will probably turn into Erasers any second!"

Conner then got up from the ground with an angry look in his crystal eyes and started making hand signals, but really fast and hard.

Miles' flock then started to laugh and cheer.

"You tell her Conner!" Kat smiled, giving Conner a small punch on the shoulder.

I stood there dumbfounded. Man I wish I could read sign language. Well, by the way Miles' flock was laughing and cheering, it was probably hilarious to them but insulting to me.

Miles stood up and walked towards Conner. "Alright Conner, there's no need for that kind of language. But my flock does have a point. Jeb let us go on December 14, 2005. Two days away from being a whole year and not one single Eraser has come to take us back to the School. Why is that Max?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, that's right. Because Jeb is a good man and would probably even fight the guys at the School to leave us be! He wants what's best for us because we're like his children! He loves us and we love him."

I just couldn't get through to these guys. They all loved Jeb so much and just wouldn't believe that he was just another white coat from the School. Well, who can blame them? It's not easy having someone tell you that the person you really care about is as evil as evil can get. But I'm going to have to convince them sooner or later. But how?

I looked up at the group and saw a scared and unsure look on Iggy's face.

"Iggy." I called him. He looked up. "What's wrong?"

Iggy looked down at his boots for a couple of seconds and then looked back up at me, whispering in a very faint whisper, "Erasers."

* * *

**Well, that's the end for that chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but I hope you liked it and are ready for the next chapter. I'll try to post it up soon. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of my story. I'm deeply, deeply sorry that I haven't posted any chapters in almost a month, but if you want to blame somebody, blame my stupid school and finals. Oh well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**--**

Crap! Erasers? Now? Damn. Perfect, just perfect.

"Uyo sugy! Erasers! Teg yared rof etabtl!" I yelled, looking towards the flock. They nodded their heads and looked around in all directions to see any sign of Erasers coming our way, ready to fight.

"Um, hello. Have you forgotten that we know what you're saying?" Miles asked with his arms crossed over his chest while him and his flock looked our way.

"Then stay out of our way while we fight," I ordered, my words almost dripping with venom.

"Sure, that's just what you want us to do," Kat said, her hands placed on her hips. "You want us to leave somewhere safe so that you can tell your little Eraser buddies about us. Then, you guys will be after us and take us back to the School or Itex or something. Well we're not going to fall for it!"

"Yeah!" Mini agreed. "We're staying _right _here."

I growled in frustration, looking over at Miles to see if he had anything to say about this. He looked at me seriously for a while, but then gave me a small smirk, shrugging his shoulders with his arms still folded across his chest.

"Fine then! If you won't leave, then we will." I turned my attention towards Iggy. "Where are they?" I asked.

Iggy paused for a moment and tried to sense where the Erasers might be. "Up I think," he said, pointing at the sky.

I smiled, looking towards Miles. "Well, it's been real fun Miles ol' buddy, but I'm afraid we'll be leaving." I smirked, spreading my brown spotted wings and taking off into the early, 4:00 am night sky.

The rest of the flock followed my lead and took off into the sky.

"Catch ya later Miles." Fang smirked as only Fang would smirk, giving him a two finger soldier solute before following the rest of us into the sky. Wow, that was pretty unFang-like of him.

I looked back at Miles, who glared up at Fang, clenching his fist in anger and gritting his teeth as if trying to resist the urge to beat the crap out of something. And judging by the way he was looking at Fang, I think he was trying to resist the urge to beat the crap out of _him_.

I looked over at Fang, who was giving Miles the same look, only with a proud smirk on his face. But by the way he was clenching his fist, you could tell he was trying to resist the urge of beating up Miles. What was with those two? Every time I looked at them, they were always glaring at each other. Giving each other dark looks like they were archenemies. Was there some kind of grudge they had towards each other that none of us knew about? Were these guys' enemies long before any of us knew each other?

"Max!"

I looked above me, hearing Angel's call as I dashed towards the flock with Fang finally finished glaring at Miles and following me.

"What is it Angel?" I asked, looking down at her.

She pointed with her index finger. "Erasers!"

I looked at the direction where she was pointing and saw a swarm of Erasers coming our way. Even though they just looked like a small, black rain cloud, I knew that they were coming fast and would be here any second, ready to fight.

"Alright guys, since Miles and his flock are too stubborn to believe that we're not Erasers, let's show them what happens if they don't start believing us soon," I said, punching my right fist into my left hand.

The flock all nodded at me and gave me determined smiles as we saw the army of Erasers becoming bigger and bigger until we could finally see the one Eraser that was leading the group. Yup, none other than Jeb's seven-year-old son, Ari.

"Hey there Max," he called out, a large smirk spreading across his hairy, Eraser muzzle. "Miss us?"

I clenched my fist courageously, a determined smirk making its way across my face. "Like a _slow _healing scab," I retorted, knowing Ari couldn't hear me, but just smile anyway.

"We can take them easy."

My brown eyes shot wide open as I turned towards my right and saw Miles flapping his dark, jet black wings with red on the tips, looking towards the team of Erasers and Ari.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you for you and your flock to lay low and let us take care of this," I told him, meeting his gaze.

Miles looked at me with those serious, dark eyes that reminded me so much of Fang's and pushed me to the side with his left hand, looking back over at his flock, who were also in the air, flapping their wings.

"Get ready for battle team," he ordered, motioning his flock to follow him towards the flock of Erasers. They all nodded their heads and followed their leader, ready to fight.

"Miles! Wait!" I yelled, but Miles and his flock didn't even look back.

--

Miles flew faster and faster towards the group of Erasers until him and his flock could fully see them. He put his hand in front of his flock, motioning them to stop, as he floated about twenty feet away from Ari and his Erasers, his arms crossed and a determined look on his light skinned-face.

Ari stopped, his hand also motioning for the Erasers behind him to stop.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing Miles and the four group of kids behind him.

Miles slowly started to fly towards Ari, his hands placed behind his back. "I _would _say a snapping comeback like 'Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare'," he said, changing his tone of voice into a serious, dark tone that sent small chills up Ari's spine. He then gave Ari a playful smirk and went back to his normal tone of voice. "But, that line sounds so cheesy when you think about it, so I'm just gonna skip the snappy comeback and just start kicking your sorry little Eraser ass."

And with that said, Miles drew back his right fist and before Ari could dodge the attack or even see it coming, Miles sent it flying his way and smashed his balled up fist into Ari's face.

"Alright, Miles!" his flock cheered while Miles started sending more punches Ari's way until Ari finally grabbed hold of Miles' left fist and bent it upward, making Miles wince in pain.

Ari chucked a dark, low chuckle and quickly sent his left fist crashing towards Miles' stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a while and then kicking him out of his way.

--

"Miles!" I cried out, watching Miles staggering back and forth as if he were drunk until he finally got his balance steady, wiping the blood that was dripping from his mouth and charged towards Ari.

I gritted my teeth, watching Ari and Miles go head to head while the Erasers started charging towards Miles' flock.

"That idiot!" I yelled, watching Ari send a punch to Miles' face, but Miles quickly dodged it and sent two punches at Ari's face, finishing off with a roundhouse kick before Ari staggered back for a while and sliced Miles' face with his razor sharp, Eraser claws.

"You guys!" I yelled, getting the flock's attention. "Go help Miles' flock. I'll take care of Ari," I told them, looking down at Ari tearing through Miles' shirt and trench coat while Miles' struggled to get away.

I looked over at, who were just floating there, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"NOW!" I yelled.

The flock flinched in terror at the outburst I just shot at them and quickly flew towards Miles' flock who were fighting off the Erasers that were attacking them. All, but Fang.

"Are you sure about this Max?" he asked. "I mean, Miles and his flock just attacked us and trapped us for a while," he said, looking down at Miles, who finally grabbed hold of Ari's claws and spread them out so that his chest was bare and unprotected, giving him the opportunity to gather up all his strength in his feet and kick him square in the chest, which he did, making Ari wheeze in pain.

Fang clenched his fist tightly. "It's that bastards fault anyway for not listening to you in the first place. He wouldn't be in this fight if he just laid low like you told him to."

My eyes widened at what Fang was saying. Sure, he was dark type with an evil-like complexion, but him actually telling me to just leave Miles' flock while they were in danger and Miles, who was fighting for his life here!, was just—not like him.

"Are you nuts!" I yelled, glaring at him as if he were joking. "I'm aware that Miles and his flock attacked and trapped us, but they let us go. Even if they probably still think we're Erasers, they're in danger, and we have to help them."

Fang looked at me with those dark eyes of his, not even a sound escaping his lips.

"You have your orders. Now go help the flock while I help Miles," I told him.

Fang's dark eyes then began to slant, glaring at me while he clenched his fist even tighter. "Fine," he said. "I'm sorry I said that." He turned, looking at me over his shoulder one last time before he flew off.

I sighed. Fang may have said that he was sorry for saying that about leaving Miles and his flock to fend for themselves, but the look in his eyes showed as clear as day . . . that he truly meant what he said.

--

**What could Fang have against Miles? Well, I hope you guys are loving this story so far and once again, I'm sorry that I took so long to update. But I'm on Winter Break now and will have plenty of free time for three whole weeks. Catch ya later! Peace! And don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up readers! Welcome to chapter six of "Maximum Ride: Trust". I hope you like the story so far and are ready for some kick ass fighting in this chapter. I'll try to make the fighting as good as possible. I'm gonna need a lot of fighting music. Well, here it is! The sixth chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**--**

Ari took in deep breathes, clenching his torn up shirt as his dark gaze met Miles'.

Miles smirked his evil, hotshot grin, a low, sinister chuckle escaping from his bloody lips. "Is that all you got? Come on now, man. You're a bloodthirsty Eraser. I should've been in your clutches, lifeless and dead minutes ago," he mocked. Ari's hairy, Eraser fists tightened, making his knuckles pop.

"Come on man," Miles yelled, making Ari look up at his opponent with fury burning greatly in his bloodshot eyes. Miles gave him one last grin, his right leg stepping forward in front of his left with his right arm reaching towards Ari's direction and his left on clenched in a fist, resting on his side. His eyes slanted, his bleak, penetrating eyes shooting towards Ari, his evil smile never fading from his light-skinned face. "show me whatcha made of. Amaze me."

Ari snarled angrily, his sharp-edged, cutting jaws gritting as he felt an immense assortment of scorn and indignation. He clenched his fist even tighter, so tight that underneath all his thick, sweaty fur, his knuckles were as white as the December snow.

He charged towards Miles, his forceful, yet pernicious wings flapping swiftly, cutting through the thick, December air of California like a chainsaw cutting through a powerful log of old oak. The cold wind that Ari was slicing through was smashing against his face, tears welding up in his eyes at the feeling of the chill air colliding with his dry eyes, the tears making them moist and wet.

I floated their, my eyes witnessing Ari coming at Miles at full speed while Miles stood in his little fighting stance, that stupid grin still planted on his face as he watched Ari charging towards him.

"Miles! Move!" I yelled, my arms swaying to the right, motioning for him to get out of the way before he becomes mincemeat. Get this, Ari was now, like, five feet away from Miles, and that idiot was still standing there in that stupid fighting stance, not even moving an inch, or even flinching! It was as if he was waiting for something. Was he _waiting _for Ari to tear him limb from limb? From this angle, that's sure what it looked like.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" Ari yelled, his left hand rising over his head, his claws sharp and edged, ready to tear through anything that was coming its way, which was that damn grin that was still on Miles face.

Just then, when Ari's claw was about three inches away from ripping his mouth clear off, Miles quickly grabbed a firm, steady hold on Ari's left arm. Ari gasped, as did I as Miles twisted Ari's arm around his back, the bones in his arm popping and cracking while Ari let out an uproarious, tormenting wail. I've never heard Ari scream that loud.

"Alright Miles!" Dash cheered, his small, eight-year-old fist shooting across the air while Mini clapped jubilantly for her leader.

"Um, you guys!" Gasman called out, punching an Eraser right in the muzzle, making him wail in pain. "Aren't you suppose to be helping us?"

Angel looked up at the Eraser that was in front of her and said cheerfully, "You're going to fall, plummeting to the ground and tasting the disgusting mixture of dirt and your own blood."

The Eraser's eyes grew wide as its wings stopped flapping and it started dropping from the sky like a rock. Dash and Mini both looked at the falling Eraser, whose fall was broken by the rough-barked trees in the forest of Lake Casitas and then looked up at Angel, who turned towards them, a smile planted on her light-skinned face with her hands behind her back.

"How did you do that?" Mini asked, both amazed and a little scared.

"Easy. I just tell them to do what I want them to do and they do it," she told them. "But with my mind."

"Sweet!" Dash smiled.

Suddenly, the four kids heard a scream from behind them. They all turned and spotted Kat and Nudge in danger.

"You guys! Help!" they both screamed, fighting off the horde of Erasers that were coming towards them as best as they could.

Dash smirked resolutely, his small hands clenched into fist. "Watch this," he said, looking back at Gasman, Mini, and Angel. He charged towards Kat and Nudge at top speed, leaving behind a strong gust of wind that pushed Gasman, Mini, and Angel a little. As he came closer and closer towards the girls, he wrapped his arms around them securely, passing through the crowd of Erasers and rushing back to where Gasman, Mini, and Angel were watching.

"Whoa! That was so cool! You were going so fast! No wonder they call you Dash. You just dashed pass the Erasers and saved us! You're our hero Dash! That was so cool!" Nudge rambled, thanking Dash.

Dash smiled gratefully. "You're welcome ladies," he said, taking a couple of bows. He then turned to Gasman, giving him a smirk. "Told you it's all about the speed."

Gasman glared at Dash for a moment, but then felt the presence of the flock of Erasers coming towards them. He turned, and saw that his feeling was correct.

"Um, you guys. We've got company!" Gasman yelled, pointing at the swarm of Erasers flying after them.

Mini got in front of the Angel and the older kids, her fist clenched and a look of courage burned in her cerulean eyes. "We can take 'um easy. Right guys?" she asked, looking back at her flock.

"Right!" Kat and Dash said, flying off towards the Erasers. Mini looked back at Gasman, Nudge, and Angel. "You guys might want to stay here. You could get hurt. Let us handle these guys," she told them.

"Um, _excuse _me!" Nudge exclaimed in offense.

"Why do we have to stay behind? We're just as good as you guys," Gasman told her.

"Yeah!" Angel agreed.

Mini looked at Nudge, Gasman, and Angel and then looked back at Kat and Dash, who were fighting off the Erasers pretty well. Kat already knocked out one Eraser with her fist and quickly nudged one behind her in the stomach, making him wheeze and cough up saliva until she finished it off with a roundhouse kick, sending him falling to the ground.

Dash was doing pretty well also, flying around his Eraser in circles, making that Eraser dizzy. When he finally stopped, Dash quickly started throwing five punches to the dizzy Eraser without hesitation. He was going so fast, his arms looked like blurs of white skin before he bent down, kicking the Eraser in the legs, making him bend down, his back vulnerable, until Dash hit his back with his right elbow, sending the Eraser falling to the ground.

Gasman growled since Mini was taking too long to make up her mind. "Forget this. Come on you guys," he said to Nudge and Angel as they flew towards the group of Erasers.

"Wait!" Mini called out, but Nudge, Gasman, and Angel didn't listen to her. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine! But if you guys get hurt, don't say I didn't told you so!" she yelled, flying towards the group.

--

Conner sent one last punch to his Eraser, right in the muzzle, making the Eraser step back and cover his muzzle before the blood started gushing out everywhere. Conner smirk, sending a strong windmill kick to the Eraser's skull and then throwing a powerful punch towards his stomach, stopping his breathing for a while before he reached into his pants pocket, taking out a small grenade, pulling the top off and watching the look of terror on the Eraser's face.

"_Happy Holidays son of a (bleep),_" Conner thought before throwing the grenade at the Eraser with an evil grin planted on his face that stayed on his face, even when the Eraser blew up right in his face and chunks of bloody Eraser meat and organs falling from the sky.

Conner's smirk then started to fade when he heard an explosion coming from behind him. He turned and saw Iggy throwing handmade grenades at Erasers like there was no tomorrow until he finally reached into his pocket to discover that he was all out. And right when there was only one Eraser left.

"Oh, crap," Iggy said to himself while the Eraser punched him right in the face, making Iggy fall back, the sickly sweet taste of blood overflowing in his mouth.

Conner glared at the Eraser and charged after it, punching it right in the stomach before it had that chance to slice Iggy limb from limb. The Eraser drew in a breath, his lungs desperate for air, but all he got was a small, silver ball shoved down his throat.

Conner then quickly flew towards Iggy, his arms wrapped around him protectively and his wings spread out to protect both himself and Iggy from the explosion that just occurred three seconds later. Conner looked up from the sky and saw more bloody Eraser chunks falling as he let go of Iggy and made a few hand signals in Iggy's right hand telling him, 'Don't worry, we won't be seeing that Eraser again'.

"Thanks Conner. Even though I couldn't see what the hell you just did, by the sound of the explosion and wailing of the Eraser, I'm sure it was probably something I did not want to see," Iggy said with a smile. Conner returned the smile and punched Iggy lightly in the right shoulder while Iggy let out a fake 'ow' and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey lovebirds!" Fang called out, making Iggy and Conner look up in his direction. "Think you can help me out here?" he asked, socking an Eraser right in the stomach and then kicking another Eraser behind him square in the chest.

Conner nodded his head and grabbed hold of Iggy's arm, flying towards Fang and the Erasers. He then started to do a couple of hand signs in Iggy's hand while Iggy nodded his head and said, "Got it."

"Hello! Any day now!" Fang yelled out, punching as many Erasers as he could, getting his shirt torn by one Eraser from behind him.

Conner then reached into his pocket and took out an army colored grenade which he handed to Iggy. Iggy nodded his head, telling him that he knew what he was suppose to do while Conner flew off, making his way through all the Erasers until he grabbed hold of Fang, wrapping his arms around him and quickly flying down. The Erasers growled and snarled, following Conner and Fang with their jaws snapping and their claws clenched into fist.

Conner quickly flew towards Iggy, letting go of Fang once he was right next to him and tapped him twice on the shoulder. That's when Iggy took the top off the grenade with his teeth and threw it towards the swarm of Erasers, which exploded right in front of them.

Conner grinned, watching the Eraser meat fall to the ground while giving Iggy a pat on the back letting him know that he did a job well done.

Fang sighed in relief. "Thanks guys."

Conner and Iggy both gave Fang a smile while Fang looked back down at where Miles and Ari were fighting, Max helping them out this time. His fist clenched and his teeth bared while Conner just looked at Fang in confusion and then gave hand signals in Iggy's hand asking him, 'What does Fang got against Miles?'

Iggy shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he said while Conner turned back towards Fang.

--

Ari fell back a little, swaggering back and forth, trying to get steady until Miles threw another punch at him, right in the cheek.

Ari coughed up a little bit of blood and watched as I flew towards Miles, seeing if he was alright. He glared at me, jealousy showing in his eyes.

"Miles, maybe you should let me take over," I told him, hearing the tired breathes escaping his lips.

That's when I saw Ari's eyes begin to wide in shock. "Wait a minute," he said, making Miles and I look up at him. "Miles. I remember you. Back when I was three, you were that little ten-year-old boy that followed my dad around."

Miles gasped. "You mean _you _were Jeb's actual son?" he asked, examining Ari for a while. "That's right! Ari Batchelder. Jeb's son. The one he _ignored _and didn't spend so much time with," he taunted, making Ari's fist clenched tightly with anger.

"Shut up! The only reason he paid attention to you was because you never left him alone," he told him. "Ever since you met Jeb, you would follow him around and play with him like the guy never slept. Everyone time I would see Dad; you would always be with him. _Always_. You stuck to him like static cling. You were like a boomerang. Always coming back, not matter what Dad did to keep you away."

"Shut up!" Miles yells in anger.

Ari smirked, seeing the pain in Miles' dark eyes. "Do you know why my dad helped you and your little flock escape, Miles?" he asked. "Because you were finally getting on his last nerves. He was getting sick and tired of you always following him around like a lost, hopeless puppy and decided to get rid of you, by helping you guys escape from the School, so he won't have to put up with you anymore."

Miles gritted his teeth. "No! Jeb set us free so that we won't have to suffer at the School anymore! He set us free because he loved us!" he shouted.

"In your dreams," he snorted. "Admit it Miles, my dad just got tired of you. That's the whole reason why he helped you guys escape. To get rid of you."

"Stop it," Miles growled, his fist clenched tightly.

"He got tired of you and moved on to Max and her little flock." He kept on saying. "Who he also helped escape from the School. Why? I don't know. But what I do know was that he didn't do it because Max was a pain. Well, to him. At least _she _didn't follow him around all the time and never give the guy some peace. In fact, my dad still loves Max more than anything. Even his own son." Ari chocked a little, looking at me.

"You're all he talks about Max," he said to me. He then turned back to Miles. "But I never hear anything from you Miles." He smirked. "I'll bet if I mention you to Dad, he's probably going to remember you as that punk-ass little ten-year-old boy that never left him alone. That annoying, stupid, hopeless little kid."

"SHUT UP!" Miles yelled, making both me and Ari flinch. He glared dark at Ari, his fist clenched so tight I could hear his knuckles popping. Whoa, mega scary.

Miles then quickly charged towards Ari, his face showing so much pain and anger until he started sending swift, hard punches at Ari, smirking evilly with every punch while Ari cried in pain.

"TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE! IT! BACK!" Miles yelled, punching Ari even harder and faster, his fist getting covered in blood while Ari screamed and cried for Miles to stop, but all Miles did was grin.

I know I hate Ari more than anything in the whole world, but right now, the sight that I was watching, was killing me greatly inside.

"MILES! STOP!" I screamed, grabbing hold of Miles' arms to stop him from punching Ari any more. Get this, Miles was so freakin' strong, _I _couldn't even stop his arms.

--

Fang gasped in shock, watching the horrible sight of Ari getting the crap kicked out of him and turned towards Mini, who finished off her last Eraser by kicking him below the belt and letting Angel do the rest by messing with his head.

"Mini! I need you to stop Miles before he kills Ari! Now!" he yelled. Mini looked up at Fang and then looked down at Miles. "I SAID NOW MINI!" Fang screamed, making Mini flinch. She quickly did as she was told and trapped Miles in one of her force fields.

--

Miles stopped, looking at the field of energy that surrounded him and then growled in anger as he started pounding his fist on the force field, trying to escape.

I gasped, looking up at the sky and saw as Fang and the rest of my flock and Miles' flock flying down towards us. I then turned back to Ari, who looked like total crap. He had two black eyes and his left cheek was swollen. His mouth and lips were covered in so much blood it looked like he just drank a cup of the stuff and a few teeth were also missing from his mouth. About three. Good thing he was only seven and would grow new ones, but it was still sad seeing him this hurt.

He spat out a mouthful of blood and a tooth and looked over at Miles, glaring at him darkly. "This isn't over Miles! I'll be back to kill you and your little flock. And just in case you're thinking that my dad won't allow it, guess again. He'll probably _want _me to kill you guys. But, until then, I'll be back," he said, flying off into the early morning with only three remaining Erasers following him.

--

**Phew! That chapter took forever to write. Well, I hope you liked that chappie and are ready to read the next one. I'll post it up soon since, like I said before, I've got a lot of free time now. But, until then, peace out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow readers. I'd like to thank all the people who've been reviewing and also implore the people who are reading this story but aren't reviewing to PLEASE REVIEW! If you're not gonna review then what's the point of reading the damn story? Sorry. Well anyways, here's the seventh chapter of "Maximum Ride: Trust". Enjoy!**

**--**

"Mini! Let me out! Let me out, now!" Miles screamed, pounding his fist furiously on the force field that engulfed him, looking down at the one who put him in it.

I looked down at Mini, her cerulean eyes filled with fright and terror. Heck, I don't blame her. If I was her age and saw my leader acting like this, I'd probably crap in my pants. Poor kid. To witness seeing the one she looked up to fall to pieces and practically kill a guy, must be really tough.

"If you'd calm down I'm sure she'll let you go," I told him, looking at the angry Miles, still pounding his fist on the force field. He looked at me with his dark eyes and stopped pounding in an instant. Our gaze stayed on each other for quite a while, until Miles took a few steps back and fell down to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he shook it back and forth.

"I'm sorry you guys," he said, referring to his flock. He gave out a frustrated sigh. "It's just—what Ari said made me so . . . (sigh) it's hard to explain. It's worse than angry and not even _close _to sad."

Kat gave him a reassuring, walking towards the force field he was in and giving it a little pat, meant for his back. "Its okay, Miles." She smiled.

"What exactly was it that he said to you to make you snap like that, Miles?" Dash asked.

Miles looked up at the little speedster, picking himself up and now looking down at him. "He was talking (_insert swear word this idiot shouldn't be saying in front of an eight-year-old boy here_) about Jeb," he told him.

Miles' flock all gasped and looked at each other.

"Well no wonder you kicked the crap out of him!" Kat yelled.

Conner then began to make a few hands signs swiftly with a pissed off look on his face which, if I had to guess, meant 'yeah! I would've done the same thing' or 'that's still no excuse to senselessly beat him up'. My money's on the first one.

Miles let out another sigh, placing his hands in front of him that was telling his flock to stop. "I know beating that son of a bi—," I gave him a stern look that said, 'not in front of the kids' and he put his hands on his side. "I mean—big meanie, seemed like the right thing to do since he was talking about Jeb. But I almost killed him and killing someone isn't going to solve anything."

"I sure think it does," Kat said, her arms crossed over her chest. "You'll be happy and doing him a favor. Bastards like him don't deserve to live on this world."

"Okay," I said, interrupting the conversation of swear words before it started to rub off on Gasman and Angel. God, did Miles ever stop and think that he was leading a group of little kids which meant he had to keep the swearing to a very small minimum? "Miles is right. Killing Ari wouldn't solve anything, no matter how much of a jerk he is. I know what he was saying about Jeb was wrong," no matter how true it is. "but that's still no excuse for Miles to kill him. If he did, he'd be just as bad as Ari."

Miles' flock looked up at me and then looked over at Miles, who was giving them a smile and a nod that said that I was right. (Sigh) I love it when people think that. Although, I'd be a little bit happier if he actually said it.

I then turned over to him. "Alright, Mini. I think Miles has learned his lesson."

Mini nodded her head and raised her hands as the force field that trapped Miles was now gone.

"So, that's it?" Kat asked. "We're just gonna go on with our lives and forget what Ari said about Jeb?" she asked, hoping Miles would tell her otherwise.

He looked at her and bent down a little so that their eyes met. "No, we're not going to forget what Ari said about Jeb. And yes, we are going to get on with our lives—right after we head to the School and give Ari a taste of his own medicine."

I gave Miles a look that said, 'are you kidding me'.

He saw the look and then looked back at his flock. "I mean, straighten things out. Talk with Jeb and prove Ari wrong before he starts sending Erasers after us."

Miles' flock looked at him as if they were unsure, but then gave him a smile of approval.

Fang then gave out a small sigh and clasped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Well, since we got this all straightened out, it's already morning and I think we should all be heading out now. Nice meeting you and your flock, Miles." He smiled as if he were joking, which he probably was.

I gave him the same look I gave Miles and walked over to him. "Um, _hello_! Were you not paying any attention for the past three minutes? Ari said that now he was going to be after not only us, but Miles and his flock also."

Fang shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure Miles and his flock can take care of themselves," he told me, looking over at Miles.

I felt like slapping him in the back of the head, which was something I was trying not to do right now. What the he—ck, was up with this guy?

"No. They can't. Knowing Ari, there's no telling what he'll do to make sure Miles and his flock are down to their knees. I'm sorry," I said, turning my attention towards Miles and his flock. "but I think its best if Miles and his gang come with us to the School."

Miles looked at me as if I were joking. "Are you sure about this, Max? I mean, you don't have to do that. Like what Fang said, we can take care of ourselves. We wouldn't want to get in the way."

Fang rolled his dark eyes and scoffed. "Please."

I glared at him and then looked back at Miles. "No, I insist. I know you and your flock are strong, but I still don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Miles gave me a smile which made my face flush slightly. Oh, God I hope he didn't notice.

"Alrighty then," he said, clasping his hands together and looking back at his flock. "Guess we're heading out with Max and her flock."

His flock then began to cheer happily along with the rest of my flock. Well, all except one which was, you guessed it, Mr. Happy here. Note my sarcasm. Something was up with Fang. He definitely had something against Miles. And I was going to find out what it was sooner or later.

--

**Sorry that chappie was kinda short. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for the next one. Since there's only a couple more days 'till Christmas in this story, get ready for a lot of Christmas stuff coming up. Catch y'all later and Maximum Ride rules! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers. Thanks again for reviewing my story. You know who you are! And to those who haven't reviewed but are still reading my story, don't start making me beg for you to review. Well, I guess I've kinda been doing that already. Oh well. Oh, before I forget, I'd like to point something out to Aqua297 and HermioneHair. To HermioneHair, I don't want to give anything away, but all I can tell you right now is don't doubt yourself. You never know if what you say will come true or not. And to Aqua297, yes, you guys do deserve a reward for reviewing, and here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**--**

Ahh, finally airborne once again and heading back to the dreaded School. (Sigh) Why can't we just have one of those normal days where things just go our way and Ari and his stupid team of Erasers don't come chasing after us to ruin our day? Well, it's almost Christmas. The time for miracles to happen, and right now, the only miracle that I'd like to happen, is for us to get Miles and his flock to the School in one piece. Meaning no Ari coming after us. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. But, a girl can dream can't she?

"No way!"

Well, there goes my little moment of piece and quiet.

"You can_not _vibrate your molecules through solid objects! That's impossible," Gasman yelled at Dash. I sighed. How many times were those two going to go at it on who has the better power?

"Can so!" Dash yelled.

"Can not!" Gasman shot back.

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Prove it then," Gasman finally said.

"Fine!" Dash yelled with a determined look on his face, which disappeared when he looked around for a while and then looked at Gasman. "There's nothing for me to vibrate through," he told him.

Gasman pointed mockingly. "Haha! You're just scared 'cause you can't do it! You can't do it! You can't do it!" he teased. Dash gave Gasman a death glare, clenching his fist about to sock him in the face until Miles stopped him.

"Alright you guys, there'll be none of that," he told them, his gaze now set on Dash. "Save it for Ari and his flee-bitten Erasers, kid." He smiled, ruffling Dash's black, curly hair. I couldn't help but smile at the cute picture that I was witnessing. He might not look like it, but that idiot has a big heart. No wonder his flock really loves him.

"Your face can get stuck like that you know."

I turned and saw Fang flying next to me with a grin on his face. I glared at him, but felt my face growing hot. He must've caught me smiling at Miles. Damn it!

_Language young Maximum._

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the Voice like always and looked back at Fang who was, of coarse, glaring at Miles.

I looked over at Miles also and saw him laughing and playing with Dash and Gasman. They were in a little game of tag, with Miles it. He was trying to tag Dash, but of coarse, the little speedster was too quick for him, so he just ended up tagging Gasman, who was too preoccupied with watching Dash fly away from Miles he didn't see it coming.

I turned away from them for a while and looked back at Fang. "So, what's up with you and Miles?" I asked so sudden.

Fang's eyes grew a little wide and his head quickly turned in my direction. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, ever since we met Miles and his flock, all I've been seeing you do is glare at the guy like you have some kind of grudge against him. Do you hate Miles or something?"

Fang was silent but I could tell he was holding back something. It flashed obviously in his eyes but he wasn't talking. Curse his ability to keep all his feelings bottled up inside so well. If I were him, I would've blurted out what I was feeling by now. But, then again, Fang isn't me.

I gave out a sigh and tried coming at this at a different angle. "Did you two—know each other when you were younger?"

Fang turned his head away from me and was silent for about three seconds. "Yeah. I guess."

_'I guess'? What was that suppose to mean?_

I wanted to ask him that question really bad, but decided to ask him a different question. One that I _hope _he'll have an answer for that isn't just a word or two.

"Were you guy's _friends_ when you were younger? Or enemies or anything?" I asked.

Fang's jaw began to tighten and his fist began to clench and unclench as he said quietly, "Both."

ARGH!!! Would it _kill _him to give me a descent answer!? How in the world can two people both be friends and enemies? Wait a minute, don't answer that. That _is_ possible. And for those of you, who don't get where I'm coming at here, go watch this _killer_ anime called 'Naruto' and pay specific attention to Naruto and Sasuke. I gotta watch more of that anime. It rocks _so_ hard.

_Max, focus._

Oh, right. What was I talking about again? Oh, yeah! Fang and Miles.

Right when I was about to grab him by the throat and demand a good answer, Angel interrupted me.

"Max! Look!" she yelled, pointing below us. Fang and I both looked down and saw a couple of two story houses all decorated and lit with Christmas lights. A little over-decorated, but they still looked really nice from up here. I didn't even realize it was dark already. Boy how time flies when you're best friend is torturing you with useless answers to questions you really want to know about.

"Ooh! Can we go see, Miles?" Mini asked, flying towards Miles and interrupting his little game of tag with Dash and Gasman.

He looked down at the houses and smiled slightly. "They do look pretty cool," he said and then looked up at me. "But it's all up to Max. She's the one who's leading us to the School, so I think it should be up to her."

Wow! Not even a whole day yet and he already respects who's in charge. I'm really starting to like this guy.

_So, I guess Fang's old news?_

_I meant like as in I'm getting along with him. Not like as in I like him like him. _

_If you say so._

"Max?"

I looked up at Miles, who was giving me a look that said he was becoming a little impatient. "So are we going or not?"

I looked back down at the houses and then looked over at Fang. He just rolled his eyes and looked over at Iggy and Conner, who were talking about the perfect stuff to put in a stink bomb. That was Fang's little way of saying, 'I don't give a rat's ass on what you pick'. Thank you Mr. Happy.

"Alright. I guess we can check the houses out for a while," I said while Mini and Angel squealed and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Max!" they both said in unison and then flew back to tell the rest of the flock.

Miles watched as the two little girls flew off with excited looks on their faces and flew towards me, giving me one of his award-winning smiles. "Taking a break when we should be heading to the School and giving Ari a piece of his own medicine."

Uh-oh. Great. Just when things were going good, Miles is now upset with me. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Um, well, the girls really wanted to see the houses. I had no idea you still wanted to—"

"No, it's cool," he told me, interrupting my sentence. "We need a small break anyway. Plus, it's almost Christmas. A time of year where everyone should be together and happy."

I gave him a smile. Phew, for a second there, I thought he was mad at me.

Miles then gave me one last before flying off and gathering up all the kids. At that moment, I felt my face turning extremely red. Oh, God I hope he didn't notice!

_Glad you and him are getting along so well, _the Voice said in an almost taunting tone.

_Shut up! I know what you're thinking and it's not true. I don't like Miles!_

_Sure Max. Just keep telling yourself that._

I growled in frustration before following Miles and the rest of the gang down to the streets of Oxnard.

--

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry about the 'Naruto' thing. I wanted there to be a similarity between Fang and Miles being both friends and enemies and Sasuke and Naruto were the only people I could think of at that moment. Well, for those of you who wanted to know about Fang and Miles, there's a little clue for you. I'll post the next one soon. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples! I hope you'll enjoy this chappie. Please review when you're done! Enjoy. Oh, and just for the record, I don't own any of the decorations you'll read about in this chapter. I wish I did though. Have you ever seen the big houses at Oxnard when they're all decorated? It's really beautiful. Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**--**

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Nudge exclaimed, walking next to Kat, who just smiled and eyed the tall, over-decorated houses.

"Hey look!" Gasman said, pointing at one house that had 'The Peanuts Gang' decorations all around it. There was one cardboard decoration that had Charlie Brown smiling and waving, Lucy going ice-fishing, Peppermint Patty and Marcy making a snowman, and Sally sitting down and eating a candy cane.

Mini laughed and pointed at the decoration at the top. "Look at Snoopy and Woodstalk."

We all looked up and saw Snoopy dressed as Santa Claus, with a couple of reindeer tied to the sled. And guess who Mr. Rudolf was. Yup, Woodstalk with a glowing red light on his nose.

"This place is so cool!" Gasman said, looking around the street.

Iggy groaned. "Man, I wish I could see. It's no fun having people tell you how cool the houses look."

Conner gave Iggy a pat on the back and made a few hand signs on Iggy's left hand, which made Iggy smile for minute.

"Thank, Conner," he said. Conner smiled and brought Iggy's fingers to his lips to let him know.

Poor Iggy. I felt really bad for him. He was really missing out. There were so many houses that were completely decorated and very beautiful. Some had fake snow on their lawns. Some had inflatable snowmen. Some had cardboard angels blowing trumpets in a circle. Some had lights around their trees planted in the front yard. Some had cartoon characters dressed in Christmas outfits like "Charlie Brown", "Winnie the Pooh", and even—get this, "Pokémon". Others had giant statue toy soldiers. A marry-go-round with Santa and a couple of reindeer. Christmas carolers singing on their front porch. Giant, plastic statues of Santa Claus. Roofs that were decorated diagonally in Christmas lights. And even signs that said stuff like "Happy Holidays" or "Merry Christmas" or, this one I thought was cute, "Reindeer Crossing", which was a sign that Santa was holding in front of his slay and reindeer.

"Hey look! This house is giving out cookies!" Nudge yelled, already running to the house that was across the street from us with Kat following her.

"Kat! Nudge! Don't cross the street without us!" Miles yelled, running after them. "Max, help me out here," he said, looking at me.

"Did they say cookies?" I asked, looking at the house Nudge and Kat were already at and saw a woman handing out cookies.

"Cookies!" I screamed, running past Miles, who watched me run past him with a blank look on his face.

He turned towards Iggy. "Is she always like this?" he asked.

Iggy shrugged his shoulders. "If cookies are involved in any way, pretty much."

--

I ran up to the house that was probably the coolest we've ever seen today. There was fake, fluffy, glittery snow all around the lawn and three, giant nutcrackers carrying toy guns in their hands on the right side of the lawn, along with a giant snow globe with a snowman in it and a machine that was spewing little flakes of snow. There was also a toy train that was riding around a pile of Christmas caroler statues and a big, decorated Christmas tree right next to the train tracks.

On the other side of the lawn, were a few plastic statues of camels and the Three Wise Men. Next to them, were plastic figures of Mary and Joseph, looking down at Baby Jesus in his little bed of hay with a few animals surrounding him like a baby sheep, a goat, and a few doves that were standing on top of the bed.

"Max! You gotta come try these cookies!" Nudge yelled when she saw me and the rest of the gang crossing the street and walking up to the house in front of us.

I looked over at the woman that was passing out the cookie and gave her a smile. The cookies she was passing out smelled _so _well and I wanted to sink my teeth into one _so _badly, but I had to be polite. Curse you manners!

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. I hope these two weren't bothering you."

The woman laughed making her dark brown eyes sparkle. "It's no trouble. I have a lot of little kids come running to my house before their parents even know they ran off. It's because of the cookies that I pass out, which your little friends seem to really like."

I looked down at Nudge and Kat, who were finishing up their cookies and drinking the rest of the milk in their cartons. Wow. This lady was passing out milk too.

"Please, ma'am. Can we have some more?" Kat asked. Wow, since when was little miss cranky tomboy so good with manners?

"Kat, that's enough cookies," Miles told her, already walking up the porch.

"Oh, no. It's no trouble at all," the young woman told him. She then turned to the front door and called out, "Jesse, dear! Can you and Michael bring over more cookies?"

"Okay, Mom!" a teenaged girl called out, walking towards the front door with a bag of cookies in her hand and a four-year-old boy following her from behind, also with a bag of cookies in his hand. They both handed them to their mother.

"Thank you," she said, giving her kids a smile. "You're all welcome to help yourselves. We've got plenty."

"Thank you, ma'am," I thanked, giving her a small bow and then nodding to the rest of the gang. They all smiled and rushed to the woman, helping themselves to cookies and small cartons of milk. I helped myself also and quickly grabbed a cookie. It smelled nice and hot. Probably fresh from out of the oven.

After taking a good, long whiff, I took a big bite out the cookie and started savoring the taste. YUM! This cookie was awesome! The chocolate chips were melted to the perfect point and the dough was not too chewing, yet not too crunchy. Although, there seemed to be a small lack of sugar. But other than that, this cookie rocked my taste buds! My search continues, but I'd give this cookie an 8.5.

"Mom, Michael was giving King Cookie dough again, so now there's dog puke all over the kitchen floor," the teenaged girl replied. She had her hair in a few pink hair curlers and was wearing a dark blue bathrobe. She must've been getting ready for bed.

"Honey, can we worry about that later? We have guest," her mother told her. The teenaged girl looked over at us until eating up the cookies that were passed out.

"You're mom makes _awesome _cookies," Miles told her.

"Mmhmm," Fang nodded in agreement.

"She has to give me the recipe," Iggy said, finishing up his third cookie.

The teenaged girl looked up at us and was blushing madly, her hand rubbing behind her neck nervously. "I'm very sorry," she said to Miles, Fang, and Iggy. "I don't always look like this. I mean. I was just getting ready for bed. Not that I wear this when I go to bed. I just thought I'd see how my hair would look when its curled. And I don't wear a bathrobe to bed. I wear normal pajamas like everyone else. Really."

Miles cracked a small smile and finished up his cookie. "It's cool. Don't worry about it. Besides, I'll bet you'll look really nice when those curlers have done their job. Call me a sucker for women with curly hair."

The teenaged girl smiled from ear to ear and was blushing so much it looked like she was having a heatstroke.

"T-thank you," she said while Miles gave her a smile and a wink which gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_Do I detect a hint of jealousy?_

_Shut up! I'm not jealous about Miles being all nice to that girl._

_Sure you aren't._

"Jesse, dear, why don't you go upstairs and change into some clothes. We have male guest here and I don't think they want to see a young lady in just a bathrobe," her mother told her. Miles, Fang, and Iggy all cracked a smile as if the woman were joking. Those sick perv's.

Jesse glared at her mother for a while but then looked back up Miles, Fang, and Iggy. "I'll be right back. Nice meeting you three."

"Nice meeting you," Iggy said, getting another cookie.

"Ditto," Fang said, swallowing the bit of cookie that was in his mouth and giving her a small smile.

Great. Not _Fang _too.

_Oh, so you still have the hots for Fang? Knew it._

_Shut up!_

Jesse smiled and quickly ran up stairs.

"Sorry about that," the woman apologized.

"It's okay," I told her.

"My sister's really weird," the little boy told us. I gave him a smile. The woman smiled and chuckled a little also. She was a very nice and young woman. She looked to be about in her early thirties. She had gorgeous brown hair that had dark brown streaks in it and went down to her shoulders and sparkling dark brown eyes that seem to twinkle even more when she laughed or smiled. Her skin was fair and a little tan, showing that she was Mexican. She was a little chubby, but not too much and sort of short. About 5'4 or so, but this is coming from a fourteen-year-old who's around 5'10. She was wearing a light pink sweater that was great to wear during this time of year and white pants with black boots making her about an inch higher.

"Hi! I'm back," Jesse said, running back up to the front door. Well, without the bathrobe and hair curlers, she looked really nice. A lot like her mom, only you can tell her hair was a lot more straighter and longer but thanks to the curlers, it was now a little curly. She had her sparkling eyes and her tanish skin, only hers wasn't as tan as her mothers'. She was very skinny and looked to be around the same age as Miles, Fang, Iggy, and I. She was wearing a very nice, brown shirt and khaki capris (_sorry, can't spell_) that had laces at the bottom that were tied in a bow, and almost new black and grey Sketchers. She was also wearing make-up, which was obvious so Miles, Fang, and Iggy would notice her a little more. A little bit of pink lip-gloss that made her lips shimmer and a small dose of eye shadow.

"Wow, you got dressed fast!" the little boy exclaimed. The little boy also looked a lot like his mother, but had a little bit of traits that were probably from his dad like his eye color, which was sort of a hazel color and didn't really when he smiled or laughed and just plain, dark brown hair that almost looked black. He was wearing a red and blue T-Shirt with a Hot Wheels race car on it that said 'BEAT THAT!' in yellow letters and plain jeans with black and white Hot Wheels sneakers.

"These cookies are really great, ma'am," Iggy said to the woman.

She smiled. "Why thank you. Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. My name is Jane Parker and these are my kids Jesse," she motioned to the teenaged girl who waved and smiled, but only at the boys. "and Michael." The little boy also waved and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "My name is Max Ride and these are my brothers and sisters."

"All of them?" Jane asked in shock.

"Oh, no," Miles quickly said. "These four are my brothers and sisters. Max and her fl—I mean gang are our cousins."

Jane nodded.

"Um, so, what's your name?" Jesse asked, batting her eyelashes at Miles. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Miles Ride," he told her. "And these are my bros and sis'. C-alvin," he pointing at Conner. "Kat-ie," he pointed at Kat. "Da-niel," he pointed at Dash. "And Mi-chelle," he finished off at Mini.

I looked at him as if he just told a bad joke and whispered in his ear. "You're horrible with names."

He just gave me a shrug.

"And what are your brothers and sisters names?" Jane asked, looking at me.

"Oh." I turned towards my flock, starting off with the oldest to the youngest. "This is Nick, then there's Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel."

Jane smiled. "Well it's very nice to meet all of you."

"I'll say," Jesse whispered to herself, drooling over Miles, Fang, and Iggy. Boy, this girl was head-over-heals with those boys.

"Max," Angel said groggily.

I looked over at her and saw that she looked kind of dizzy and her face was extremely pale. "What's the matter An—I mean Ariel?"

Her cheeks puffed up but then went back to normal after she swallowed whatever it was in there down. "I don't feel so good."

I walked towards her and put my hand on her forehead. She was really burning up and so were her cheeks. "Ariel. I think you're coming down with something."

Just then, without warning, Angel made a horrible gagging noise and threw up right on my shirt, chunks of cookies soaked with milk and other stuff I wasn't familiar with and really didn't want to find out spewing out of her mouth.

_Looks like Angel gave you her Christmas present a little early._

I looked down at my shirt and then looked at Angel, who looked like she was about to pass out, but instead, threw up more chunks of food that's been in her stomach for the past day.

_Is there anyway I can return it? _I asked, pulling her hair back so that none of the barf would get in her hair as she puked even more. (Sigh) The joy of having kids.

--

**Bleck. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea writing this chappie while eating. Oh well. Live and learn. I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for the next one. Maximum Ride rules! and peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening and welcome to chapter number 10 of "Maximum Ride: Trust". I hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate it if you'd review. Please and thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**

**--**

Angel moaned and groaned miserably and all I could do was look down at her on the guest bed she was lying on in Jane's house. I didn't know what to do. None of us have ever really been sick before. Poor Angel. She must feel absolutely horrible.

"Alright, dearie, this'll make your headache better," Jane said, walking towards Angel with a damp wash clothe in her hands. She placed it on Angel's forehead and tucked in her blankets a little. I watched her do all this and wished I was the one who was helping her out. I hated it when my flock needed me and I was completely useless. It bugged me so much.

"You have nothing to worry about, Max."

I looked down at Michael, who was giving me a small smile. "Mommy use to be a nurse with Daddy so she knows what she's doing. Ariel will be up and at 'em in no time," he said in a chipper tone. I gave him a smile and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Well, it looks like Ariel is going to be sick for quiet a while," Jane reported, looking over at me and everyone else. "Where do you all live? I can drop you and Ariel off at your guys' house."

Oh, crap! What do we do now? Okay, Max. Think, think, think!

"Um, our parents aren't really with us ma'am," Miles told her. I looked over at him surprised. "You see, we're actually orphans. We don't have any parents. We're all the family we have," he said in a cracked voice that sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jesse cried, wrapping her arms around Miles, making me clench my fist tightly in anger.

_That little dunderhead! Who in God's name is going to believe that story?_

"Well, if it's okay with you guys, I'd be honored if you all stayed here until Ariel gets better and we'll also try to find a home for you guys," Jane offered.

"Oh, yes! We have plenty of rooms! Please stay!" Jesse begged, looking up at Miles. "I mean, if it's okay with you guys I guess. I don't really care if you stay or not," she said, changing her emotions from happy and begging to not really caring.

Fang looked over at me and gave me a look that said it was up to me to decide. Miles gave me the same look and I looked over at the flock, who were waiting patiently for me to answer.

I sighed and then looked up at Jane. "I guess its okay. We have no where else to stay."

Everyone cheered happily, especially Jesse, while Jane made a loud "Shhh!" noise and pointed at Angel, reminding everyone that she was trying to rest.

"Alright, let's leave Ariel alone and show everyone where they'll be sleeping tonight," Jane said, guiding everyone out of the room where Angel was obviously going to sleep tonight. Jane motioned us all to head upstairs and we did. Crap. I really wanted the room I was going to sleep in be close to Angel's, but mine was upstairs while hers was downstairs in between the dinning room and TV room. Damn.

"Okay, we have four free guest rooms and ten people," Jane informed. She then turned towards us and stood akimbo. "So, how're we going to do this?"

I turned around and looked at my flock and Miles' flock, thinking about how we were going to do this.

"How 'bout, to start, Min, I mean Michelle and Daniel will share a room," Miles suggested. I looked at him as if he were crazy. Pairing up two kids that were the opposite sex. He noticed the look I was giving him and whispered to me, "They're the only ones who are _actually _related."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"They're actual cousins," Miles told me. I nodded my head. No wonder they looked kind of the same. I knew they had to be related in some way.

"Ah, man. I wanted to bunk with Daniel," Gasman whined. I gave him a smile that told him 'sorry' and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Tell ya what; you can bunk with Nick and Jeff. That okay?" I asked.

I looked up at Fang and Iggy, who were waving their hands and shaking their heads, mouthing the word 'no'. I couldn't help but crack a smile. They didn't want to deal with Gazzy's little 'surprises'. At least when we were on the run and sleeping outside, Gazzy's little 'surprises' quickly mixed in with the air and drifted off, so you couldn't really smell anything, but these guys were going to be in a room with him, where it'll kind of take a while for the smell to disappear.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy to share a room with you," I said, an evil grin on my face.

Gasman turned to Fang and Iggy, who immediately stopped waving their hands and shaking their heads once he turned and then turned back to look up at me with a smile on his face. "Okay."

_Hehe. I'm so evil. _

"Alrighty then. So if Nickand Jeffare sharing a room with Zephyr, then I guess Calvin and I will share a room," said Miles.

"Then that leaves Katie and Tiffany-Krystal with me," I said, looking down at Kat and Nudge to make sure it was okay with them. They both nodded in approval.

"As long as Tiffany-Krystal doesn't talk in her sleep, I'm cool," Kat said.

"Hey!" Nudge gave her a glare while Kat gave Nudge a small punch on her right shoulder, letting her know it was a joke.

"Okay then," Jane said, clasping her hands together. "For the girls, Jesse and I will be honored to lend you a few pajama clothes and for the boys . . . well, I'm sure Michael's pajama's will fit Zephyr and Daniel, but I don't really know what to give you four." She looked over at Fang, Iggy, Conner, and Miles.

Miles gave her a smile. "It's okay, ma'am. Thank you very much."

Jane smiled and looked up at Jesse. "Jesse, dear. Would you mind and find some pajamas for Nudge, Kat, and Mini?"

Jesse nodded her head and showed the three girls where her room was at.

"And I'll lend you some clothes, Max," Jane said, motioning me to follow her to her room. I did and looked back at the rest of my flock.

"I'm sorry we don't have any clothes for you guys," Jesse said, looking up at Miles with a disappointed look on her face.

Miles gave her a smile and looked into her dark brown eyes. "It's okay. We're just honored that you let us stay in your lovely home." He grabbed hold of Jane's hands and brought them close to his face, looking deeply into her eyes. "We can't thank you enough," he said in a low whisper, giving her a wink with a sly grin on his face making Jesse's face turn redder than it's ever been before and start hyperventilating a little. God, it seemed like she was having a heart attack.

_That cocky little son of a—word-that-stands-for-'female dog'-that-I-don't-have-the-heart-to-say!_

_There's that jealousy again, Max. I'm telling you, you're heart is starting to grow on Miles._

_Yes, it is. I like Miles, but as a _friend

_Sure you do, Max. Sure you do._

--

It was midnight. _Exactly _midnight, and I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I hated when things like this happened. When you had a rough day and just want to hop into bed and enjoy the wonderful feeling of sleep, but end up having a _really _hard time actually _falling _asleep. For those of you who don't have nights like this, I _desperately _need to be you right now.

I groaned and whined, stirring restlessly on the pull-up bed Jane put in here, staring up at the ceiling in the guest room I was sharing with Nudge and Kat. I looked over at the bed they were fast asleep on and heard the faint sounds of their snoring, their breaths still and their eyes closed. How could those two sleep so peacefully and soundly?

Just when I felt like I was going to scream at the top of my lungs, I decided to get out of bed and walk around the house in the dark. That's what most people do when they can't sleep, right? (A/N: _Well, that's what I do when I can't sleep._)

I pulled the blankets off of my body and got up from the pull-up mattress, tiptoeing across the room without Nudge or Kat waking up. I managed to get to the door without making a sound and slowly, turned the handle, walking out the room.

I looked over at the hallway and almost gave myself a heart attack when I saw a figure standing near the window at the far end of the hallway. I took in a deep breath. It was only Miles.

"Miles," I called over in a whisper.

He turned and gave me a smile. "Hey, Max."

I started walking through the hallway. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

Miles smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

I gave him a small glare but then smiled. "I was having one of those nights again. You know, where you want to go to sleep but are having a _really _hard time doing so."

He nodded his head. "Me too. Its times like these I really wish I had Nyquil."

I laughed. "We should raid Jane's bathroom and see if she has any in her medicine cabinet." I smiled, but Miles just looked out through the window, staring up at the luminous moon and shinning stars. I looked at his emotionless face, which reminded me so much of Fang's and then asked him what was wrong, but before I could, he started to say something.

"December 14," he said in a low whisper. "12:03. At this _exact _time and day, Jeb helped me and my flock escape the School a year ago." His jaw tightened. I looked down at his hands and saw that he was clenching his fist so tight you could hear the faint pops of his muscles.

"Miles." I tried to get his attention, but he kept his gaze on the moon. He then slammed his right fist on the wall next to the window, making a loud banging noise that made me flinch.

"You idiot!" I yelled in a faint whisper. "Did you forget that everyone is asleep?"

"Do you know," he started to say. I looked up at him with my brown eyes and saw the empty, serious look on his face. "do you know, how much it hurts having people talk trash about the one you care about?" he asked. "I know what Ari said is a bunch of bull, but it still makes me wonder if Jeb really did free us because he cares about us, or because he was sick of us like what Ari kept on saying."

He turned his gaze away from the moon and looked into my eyes. "I mean, he helped you guys escape, but now he's sending Erasers after you guys. What if that starts happening to me and my flock? What if Jeb really does let Ari start sending Erasers after us?"

I gave him a look that showed I was really sorry for him and that I knew what he was going through. I placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder, which made him look deeply at me and I did the same to him. "I know its hard having someone you care about betray you. I felt terrible when Jeb let Ari and his Erasers take Angel away from us. And to believe that he actually _let _the whitecoats experiment on Ari and turn him into an Eraser. His own son."

Miles gave out a sigh and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "I don't know what to do now, Max," he said. "I guess what Ari said was true. It's not going to take long for Erasers to start coming after us, now that Ari told him about us." Miles gave one last groan. "I just wish I could give that bastard a piece of his own medicine."

I looked at the hurt/angry look on Miles' face and couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I knew exactly where he was coming from and knew all the pain he was going through. I hated it and just wish there was some way I could make him feel better.

"Well, I'm not that fond with solving your problems with violence," I told him. Yeah right. "but when it comes to the Erasers, the School, Ari, and Jeb, I guess I can make an exception. I promise, Miles. Once we get to the School, we're going to show what happens when you mess with people like us."

Miles gave me a smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said happily as he raised his hand, waiting for me to give him a high-five. I smiled and slapped his hand with mine.

--

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll post the next one soon. Maximum Ride rules! Peace and in the words of EdwardAddict**, **reviews are loved! Oh, and Merry Christmas to you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Konichiwa my fellow readers! Sorry I haven't posted any chapters in a couple of days, more like a month. Been busy with the family. Well, I hope you like the eleventh chapter of 'Maximum Ride: Trust'. Enjoy!**

**--**

Five days later

" . . . Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not! Hear I come!" Angel yelled, moving her hands away from her light blue eyes and started running across the living room, looking behind the tan couch. "Aha! I found you!" she screamed happily.

Michael groaned, crawling from behind the couch. "That's not fair! You cheated!" he complained.

Angel smiled sweetly and helped Michael to his feet. "Come on, I have a feeling Tiffany-Krystal and Katie are hiding in the dining room closet," she told him.

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

Angel paused for a moment and looked at me over her shoulder. I gave her a look that told her to come up with something. She nodded and then turned back to Michael. "Um, woman's intuition."

Michael looked at her with a confused look on his Mexican-skinned face until he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the hallway, Angel running behind him.

I laughed and so did Jane as we watched the little kids run out of the room.

"Well, it looks like Angel is feeling much better," Jane said, looking at me.

I nodded, getting up from the chair I was sitting on. "Well, I guess we'll be leaving tonight."

Jane got up from her seat. "Oh, please. It would be a great honor if you'd stay one more night with us. And besides, I feel terribly awful that I haven't found you guys a home yet. Please stay one more night," she begged.

"Oh, no," I told her kindly. "you don't have to do that. We do fairly well on our own. We don't want to be a burden by staying another day. We've already been staying here for five days." I held up five fingers, or my whole right hand, to show her.

"Oh, what's another day going to do? Please, I insist," Jane told me.

I looked at her, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she gave me a small smile. Boy, even when her smiles were small, her eyes still sparkled luminously. They were like Angel's Bambi eyes, and it was practically impossible to say no to the Bambi eyes.

"Well, I guess we can stay for one more night," I told her. Jane gave me a smile and wrapped her arms around me in a thankful hug.

"Well, I guess I'll go make dinner. Do you guys like lasagna?" Jane asked?

"Um, sure," I nodded, pretending I knew what lasagna was.

"Good. Well, tell your family that dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half or so. Okay?" she asked, heading towards the kitchen.

I nodded my head and watched as Jane left the room. Crap. I hope Miles won't be angry about us staying one more night. If Angel hadn't gotten sick, we would've been at the School by now. But it's not her fault. It's no ones fault. I just hope Miles understands that.

Just then, the front door opened and laughter was heard throughout the living room. I saw Iggy and Jesse walking out the door.

"Oh, Jeff, that was so much fun! I had no idea you were so good at DDR," Jesse said with laughter still in her voice.

Iggy shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't have won if you hadn't told me what arrows to step on," he told her.

Jesse gave him a small smile as her face flushed slightly when she saw the smile Iggy was giving her. "Well, I guess I'll go see if my mom is cooking yet and help her out."

"Mind if I help you out also?" he asked.

Jesse looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Don't be fooled Jess," I told her, noticing the look on her face. "Jeff may be blind, but he's the only one in our family who knows how to cook."

Jesse looked surprised and turned to Iggy. "Alright, follow me to the kitchen," she said, grabbing hold of Iggy's hand and walking him to the kitchen. I smiled, walking towards Iggy before he went into the kitchen and whispered something to him.

"Aren't you the ladies man?" I teased and he gave me a death glare.

_You should be grateful young Maximum. At least she's not hitting on Miles anymore._

--

I lay in bed, my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. It was late, but I could still taste my dinner. Note to self: _Ask Jane to teach Iggy how to make lasagna. _

Man that was some good lasagna. I'll admit, when I first saw what it looked like, I thought I wasn't going to really like it since it looked like smooshed up pizza with really long spaghetti noodles on top. But man, when I took a bite out of that stuff, I couldn't get enough of it. I think I had at least two big servings of it. I would've had three, but the stupid boys got to it before I did. Curse guys and there, "growing-boy-appetite's", as Jane called it when she was serving Gasman his second helping. (Sigh), what're ya gonna do.

I gave out a tired yawn. I felt like slapping myself. This was the fifth time I yawned like I was exhausted, but I just couldn't fall asleep! Stupid insomnia. I wonder what time it is anyway.

I shifted to the right of the pull-up mattress I was lying on and looked up at the red digital clock that was set on top of the clothes drawer right next to me. In bright red letters shown, 12:00 midnight.

I felt like screaming. I've been trying to go to sleep for about an hour and a half but all I've been doing was yawning and thinking to myself. (Sigh) Life is so cruel sometimes.

I turned over to Kat and Nudge, who were sound asleep. Again, how could those two sleep so soundly? Maybe it's because they're young and need there naps.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows?"

As I was about to slam my head against my soft pillow, hoping that that would knock me out 'til morning, I heard a muffled cry come from one of the girls. I opened my eyes and saw Kat squirming in her sleep. Was she having a bad dream?

"Miles!" she cried.

Suddenly, her bleak, black eyes shot open with a loud gasp. She squirmed against her mattress and shot up to a sitting position, her gaze at the white painted door. Her breathing was heavy and she had a look that showed much fear and concern.

"Kat?" I whispered, trying to get her attention. She didn't move. She was like a statue, except she was panting. I tried getting her attention again. Maybe she had a nightmare and her mind was off somewhere. "Kat." I reached my hand to touch her shoulder.

Her head then quickly turned to me, scaring the crap out of me when she moved so fast.

"Max!" she yelled, but in a small whisper.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I asked her, my voice quiet and reassuring. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She was quiet for about five seconds, her eyes shifting towards the doorway and then back to me. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

I turned towards the doorway where she was looking before. The room was quiet as I listened intently, but couldn't hear anything at all.

I looked back to Kat as if she were crazy, but of course, didn't tell her that. "Hear what?" I asked.

Kat was quiet for about three seconds until she jumped as if someone just shoved ice down her shirt. She then quickly turned to Nudge and violently shook her awake.

Nudge yawned tiredly, her body slowly lifting up to a sitting position.

"W'as matter, Kat?" she asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

Kat quickly put her right finger to her lips and her left finger to Nudge's lips, shushing her as if she were furious. "Listen," she instructed, moving away from Nudge to the front end of her mattress. She outstretched her neck, closer to the doorway and turned her head to the side, so her right ear was facing the door.

Inside, I cracked a smile. She looked so much like a cat in that pose.

That's when it struck me. Maybe what she's hearing is her cat senses. Cat's have intense hearing, don't they? So maybe Kat is listening to something Nudge and I can't hear. Question is what?

Nudge huffed as if becoming impatient and uncomfortable with all the silence. "What's going on, Kat? I don't hear anything," she told her.

Kat didn't say anything and was quiet once again. This angered Nudge, and just when she was about to tap on her shoulder, Kat gasped loudly, her hands covering her mouth and her dark eyes growing wide with fear.

"What happened?" I asked her. "What did you hear?"

Kat quickly turned towards me, her mouth open and her breathing becoming heavy once more. "Miles is in trouble! I heard it! Someone's going to kill him!"

--

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Again, I apologize I haven't posted in a while. Oh, yeah! Before I forget, today's my B-day, so as a present, you guys can give me reviews! (Laugh) Anyway, I hope to post another chapter soon. Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up readers? Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm surprised at all the reviews. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it in Art while I was taking video notes, so sorry if the chapter sounds a little off. Well, here it is! The twelfth chapter of "Maximum Ride: Trust". I hope y'all like it.**

**--**

"He's _what_!?" I repeated—quite loudly—standing on the pull-out mattress I was lying on earlier.

Kat looked at me, fear flashing crazily in her dark eyes, her breathing becoming heavy and her lower lip quivering as she immediately jumped out of bed.

"We have to go help him! Miles is fighting for his life all by himself! He's going to get killed!" Kat screamed in apprehension. She ran for the door as quickly as possible, swinging it open fiercely, making it look like it was about to fly off its hinges.

"Kat! Wait up!" Nudge cried, pushing her blankets off of her body and dashing after Kat.

I stood on the mattress, still in shock at what Kat was screaming about. How could Miles die? Who could be threatening him? Unless, Ari and his team of Erasers were back and Ari was getting his revenge on Miles.

My body jumped and my heart felt like it just leapt into my throat when I heard a loud bang, as if someone just threw someone else into a wall.

What the hell?

"MAX!!!"

_Miles!?!_

At that moment, I rushed out of my room as quickly as possible, my bare feet slamming roughly against the wooden floorboard. I wonder if Jane awoke from all the noise. Crap! If Ari and his Erasers _are _here, how were we going to explain all of this to her?

_Perfect. Just perfect._

Running through the—what felt like _endless_—hallway, I heard another alarming bang followed by a terrifying crash. Something must've broke. My guess, something made of glass. Hopefully nothing Jane held extremely close to.

Just as I was about to kick my speed up a notch, I was stopped by a bedroom door opening right in my face.

Falling on my ass, I clasped my hands against my nose as small drops of blood started leaking out.

_Ow!_

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Fang's dark, concerned eyes. He was hovering about me, watching as the blood coming out of my nose slowly came to a stop.

"I think I'll live," I told him, rising to my feet with my right hand still placed gently on my nose.

Another loud bang was heard throughout the house, making both Fang and I jump in fright.

I turned to Fang. "Miles is in trouble," I told him.

I was surprised when his eyes widened in shock, figuring he was probably just going to roll his eyes and head back to bed.

"What?" his face showed panic.

"Kat said she heard someone threatening him and that he was fighting for his life. She said he was going to die and I just heard him screaming out my name like he was in excruciating pain and a bunch of bangs and crashes were heard too!" I cried, my words soaking with tremor and agitation.

One more bang was heard, along with an agonizing cry. My heart was pumping furiously while I felt my eyes beginning to soak with my tears.

"Come on." Fang pulled at my arm. My legs moved but it felt like I wasn't moving. My lower lip trembled and my whole body felt extremely frigid and cold it wasn't even funny. I was scared. Scared out of my mind. What if Miles really was going to die? Like what Kat said. No! He can't! He just can't die!

"Max!"

My watery, brown eyes looked up at Fang. His olive-skinned face looked serious, but both calm and maybe even a little bit scared.

"Nothing's going to happen to Miles, Max," he said. "He's fine. He's not going to die. I promise."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this the same Fang who always glared at Miles as if he were about to charge after him and rip his throat out? But now, here he was, promising me that he wasn't going to let Miles die.

Fang turned his head back after giving me a comforting look for about a couple of seconds. His body turned left as we ran down the stairs. I couldn't take my eyes off of Fang. What he just said sounded so solemn and serious. Like he really meant it. And the look in his eyes. Even though you couldn't really see it, I could tell that Fang was scared out of his mind inside.

Another band was heard followed by an even louder crash. Miles' scream was heard once more, followed by a low sputter that I couldn't really understand.

I felt Fang's hand grip my arm tighter, his teeth gritting and his eyes narrowing into small slits. He looked so mad and terrified at the same time. And I swear I could hear a low growl escape from his throat.

_He is, _I thought as we reached the bottom of the stairs. _Fang is scared. He's scared for Miles. He's afraid he's going to die also. But, why? I thought him and Miles were enemies._

_Didn't Fang also say that he and Miles were friends also, Max?_

I thought back at the moment when I was asking Fang about his grudge against him and Miles. He _did _say that he and Miles were enemies, but also friends. Was Fang concerned for Miles because he still sees him as a friend?

"Miles!"

My mind snapped back to reality as I looked up at Fang. He was breathing heavy and the look on his face was completely terrified, his eyes burning intensely with great anger as his fist began to clench and unclench.

I looked at where he was looking at, a horrified gasp rising from my throat as I covered my mouth with my hands. My eyes grew completely wide at the scene I was looking at. A bloodthirsty, full-grown Eraser was holding on to Kat and Nudge in one arm with Gasman and Angel lying unconscious underneath their feet and Mini and Dash grasped in the other arm, the Erasers hairy paws covering their mouths.

Iggy and Conner were knocked unconscious also on the other side, blood trickling from Iggy's forehead while a black eye was shown on Conner's face.

"What. Have. You. Done!" Fang sneered, his teeth gritted as he stared at the full-grown Eraser in front of us.

The Eraser cackled, it's piercing fangs smothered in blood along with its knuckles and penetrating claws. I felt like I was going to die when I figured out whose blood that belonged to.

"Miles."

I looked down, watching a weak, torn up Miles crawling towards us, his arm reaching out as best as he could. The look in his eyes showed that it even hurt to talk, let alone lift his arm, which was soaked in blood from the open gash on his shoulder.

I gasped, choking out his name like it hurt to say it. He looked completely awful. The front of his shirt was torn, exposing his lean chest, which looked like it was scraped a hundred times with a cheese grader. Blood soaked both his arm and his sleeve, the dark liquid making it look like his sleeve just got splashed with water.

His face also looked pretty bad. A black eye, which was beaten 'til it was swollen shut. Blood gushed from his nose and his mouth and his black, spiky hair was completely messed up from both sweat and being beaten.

"Oh, Miles," I whispered.

The Eraser in front of us cackled sinisterly, wiping the blood off their mouth with their hairy, muscular arm. "You're little friend here put up a great fight. A great fight indeed."

The Eraser turned to the other Eraser that was holding down the younger kids and smirked, their long, dripping fangs showing. "And your other little friends put up a wonderful fight also. Too bad it didn't last as long as we hoped." The older Eraser laughed evilly, looking down at Miles. "Especially this one."

Miles then got kicked roughly out of the Eraser's way, screaming in pain as he clenched his ribcage.

"Miles!" Mini screamed, her mouth managing to break free from the Erasers claws.

Suddenly she got thrown up against the wall hard, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Shut up you worthless maggot!" the second Eraser yelled.

"Mini!" Miles yelled, wincing in pain as he tried to lift himself up.

"Miles! Please," I said, running to his side. "You're in extremely bad condition. You shouldn't even be moving."

"No," Miles coughed, spitting up more blood. "I'm fine." He lifted himself up with all the strength he had in him, which even he had to admit, wasn't that much. "It's just a couple of scratches."

Fang looked down at Miles. He looked completely angry. More angry then I've ever seen him in my entire life. But he wasn't just angry. By the trembling of his balled up fist, he was also scared.

Suddenly, Fang managed to give Miles a smile—well, more like a smirk—and a small chuckle.

"You look like crap, Miles," he told him.

Miles spit up more blood, looking up at Fang and giving him a similar smirk. "Beats looking like sh-t," he mocked.

Fang's eyes then narrowed into slits as he gave Miles a dark glare. Miles smirked once more and then turned his attention back to me.

"I'm sorry, Max," he said softly, holding onto my shoulders for support. "I tried my best, but I just couldn't save the guys."

I gave Miles a warm smile. "That's okay. You did your best."

Miles smiled back.

"Alright, enough with the mushiness," the big Eraser growled, stepping forward towards us, glaring at Fang and I. "Let's see what you two got."

Fang and I both glared at the Eraser, clenching our fist and standing in a position, ready to fight until we heard something that made our confidence and determination drop to nothing.

"Oh, my God!"

We both turned to see a shocked Jesse standing behind us at the end of the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?!" she screamed.

_Oh great. Could this day _get _any worse!_

--

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if this story sounded a little off. Like I said, the first part was written in my Art class and the rest of this chapter was written while I was watching TV. I hate getting easily distracted. Oh, well. Anyway, don't forget to review! Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow readers! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I've been giving you guys nothing but cliffhangers, but I've gotta stop the story at an interesting part so I could leave the story more suspenseful. But I don't think that this chapter will have a cliffhanger-like ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review!**

**--**

"Jesse!" Miles called out, staggering to his feet.

Jesse gasped. "Miles! What in the world happened to you?" she asked, running to his side, helping him up a little. She looked up at Fang and I and then over at the bloodthirsty Erasers. "Did they do this to you?" she asked Miles.

"Its okay, Jesse. I'll be fine," Miles told her.

The tallest bloodthirsty Eraser growled turning their attention to the smallest Eraser, who still had the younger kids in their clutches.

"You know what to do, Son," it told the smallest Eraser.

_Son? I didn't know Erasers could have kids. _

_Must be another version. Eraser parents, _the voice said inside my head while I held in a small chuckle.

The small Eraser nodded its head to the taller Eraser—who, I guess was its mom or dad—and dropped Kat, Nudge, Mini, and Dash to the ground, charging towards us on all fours.

"Max! Fang!" Angel called out as the bloodthirsty Eraser charged after us.

Fang and I both got into a fighting stance as the Eraser dashed our way. It reached out its right claw, slashing it our way, but Fang and I quickly split apart so that the might claw missed both of us. Fang quickly shot the Eraser with a windmill kick while I crouched to the ground, sliding my foot, knocking the Eraser in the legs.

The Eraser fell flat on the ground, but wasn't going down that easily. It quickly got back up to its feet, grabbing onto both of my shoulders and pinning me hard against the nearest wall. A clamorous bang was heard throughout the house while a few pictures that hung against the wall fell and snapped into many pieces.

The Eraser bared its penetrating teeth as it snapped right in my face as if trying to scare the crap out of me. I gave it a face that showed I wasn't scared, kicking him square in the chest. He wheezed for a second, but then looked back at me, punching me right in the face and finishing me off with a kick right in my stomach.

I breathed in a large gulp of air, my lungs feeling completely empty as I fell to the ground. The Eraser looked down at me and cackled until Fang sent a powerful punch right in the left cheek.

The Eraser staggered backwards until it got back its balance and slashed its mighty claws at Fang, who was dodging them with great speed and agility that surprised even me.

_When did he get so quick?_

The Eraser then began to tire of throwing its claws at Fang, trying to rip him apart and missing badly so it moved to jumping up in the air and pouncing on him.

Fang was down, an Eraser that probably out-weighed him by 150 pounds snapping at his face. Fang tried with all him might to keep the Eraser from biting his face off, but the Eraser seemed too strong.

"Fang!" I tried getting up, my breathing to slow and heavy.

"Fang!" the younger kids yelled, about to get up and run to his side before the full-grown Eraser grabbed hold of them, knocking them hard against he ground that made them slip out of consciousness.

I gasped, watching as my little Angel, Gasman, and Nudge left us and drifted into a long sleep. My babies. My family. And I couldn't do anything about it.

"Max!"

I turned towards Miles, who was now on his feet as if he had just made a full recovery. "Take care of Jesse. Make sure the Erasers don't hurt her."

I looked at Miles as if he were crazy. "What are you going to do?" I asked him, but he didn't answer.

Miles quickly spread out his dark wings, revealing them to Jesse, who gazed at them with amazement. He glanced behind his back, giving a determined smile and a wink before he flew towards the Eraser and Fang at an incredibly amazing speed that almost made me fall over.

Miles charged towards the Eraser with great force, smacking into him, and knocking him on the wooden ground so that they were in the same position Fang and the Eraser were in earlier, with Miles on top.

"This is for messing with my friends," he growled at the Eraser, raising his right fist, targeted at its face. The Eraser yelped as it saw Miles' fist coming down hard on its face, blood gushing out, splattering all over Miles' already-soaking-with-blood black T-Shirt. "This is for kicking the crap out of me," he screamed, sending another punch to the Erasers nose, making it crack in place. Miles then raised both of his hands, clasping them together and holding them above the Eraser's chest. "And this is for jacking up my hair," he stated angrily, sending his two clasped fist down hard, smacking against the Erasers chest.

The Eraser wheezed and coughed up blood until its eyes began to flutter shut as it fell unconscious.

"Alright, Miles!" I cheered, finally rising to my feet. Miles gave me a smile until he turned his attention back to Fang, who slowly rose to his feet, not taking his penetrating glare off of Miles.

Miles gave him a smirk, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, I think I deserve a little gratification for saving your sorry little ass."

Fang walked towards him, folding his arms over his chest. "The only thing you deserve is a kick in the ass." He spat.

Miles' mouth dropped as he gasped dramatically. "After I save you from practically getting your face chewed off, that's the thanks I get?" he asked. Fang nodded his head while Miles gave him a glare.

I rolled my eyes, about to stop the boys from saying anything else before their little feud got ugly, until I felt something hit me against the head; hard.

I fell to the ground; my head throbbing with excruciating pain as I turned to see who it was that hit me. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the person behind me with a golden candlestick in their hands, which was probably the hard thing that hit me.

"Jesse?"

Jesse gave me a sympathetic, yet serious glare that sent shivers down my spine. "Sorry, Max, but orders are orders."

Orders? What in the world was she talking about?

The taller Eraser looked at both of us. "You don't really think that we'd take in total strangers, do you? No way. We already knew about you and your little friends."

Holy crap. So, Jane was an Eraser? And the little Eraser . . . that was Michael!

"Oh, my God," I said in shock, looking at Eraser Michael and Eraser Jane back and forth. "Then you are—all of you are—oh, my God!"

Jesse gave me a small smile, walking towards me. "It's not all that bad, Max. I mean, sure we were experimented on at the School and given absolutely _horrible _test that left tainted emotional scares. But it was all worth it." She looked at her hands as she clenched them into fist. "Now, I feel more powerful than ever."

Suddenly, Jesse was hit against the head with a broken piece of picture frame that was thrown by Miles.

"You're a sick person, Jesse," he told her, giving her a dark glare.

Jesse smiled sweetly. "Aww, you don't have to sweet-talk me, Miles. I know you're disappointed. But, to be honest," Jesse stopped for a moment as she began to form into the hairy creatures that we've feared all our lives right in front of us, her clothes ripping and falling to the ground as she growled and howled her mighty Eraser call before looking back at Miles. "I never liked you."

She then charged after Miles, her claws sharpened as she brought them above her head, reading to come in contact with his face, until Fang swooped in front of Miles, taking the attack.

He screamed a traitorous yell that made my heart stop. His shirt tore open, revealing four scratches in the middle of his chest that seeped out blood. He covered his scratches with his hands as they stained with blood, falling to his knees.

I glared at Eraser Jesse, spreading my wings out and flying towards her using my sonic fast speed. My body collided with hers as we crashed right through the living room window, ending up outside in the front yard.

Glass stuck to my pajamas and some pieces even cut through my skin, but I was too furious to think about that. I punched Jesse right in the face, but she shook it off and punched me back. I glared at her, sending a kick to her right ribcage, hearing a satisfying crack. Jesse coughed up small drops of blood mixed with saliva while she clutched her side. She then scratched the side of my face, leaving three, red scratches.

I glared at her, grabbing her by the head and smacking it into the dirt ground. She struggled to break free and I felt like I was going to win this battle, until I felt sharp claws cut through the back of my pajama shirt, tearing it open into five cut lines.

I turned to see Jane slashing at me. I tried getting away, but the pain from my back was too horrible to bear, I couldn't move.

"This is the end for you, young Maximum Ride," Jane growled evilly. "Jeb will be mighty pleased when we bring you and your little flock back to the School. Very pleased indeed."

Suddenly, a loud howl arose from Jane's muzzle as she fell to the ground. I looked down at her in confusion as I saw a giant hole in the middle of her back, revealing her spinal cord. (_I think that's what you call it. The bone for your spine. Correct me if I'm wrong.)_

My eyes then trailed off from Jane's dead body to see Iggy and Conner high-fiving each other.

"Nice shot Conner," Iggy complimented while Conner gave him a smile.

"Iggy! Conner!" I yelled, running their side until I was stopped by being pulled back by Eraser Jesse.

She wrapped a hairy Eraser hand over my mouth while her free arm was wrapped around my neck. "Your friends may have killed my mother, but that's not going to stop me from killing you."

"Leave Max alone!"

I looked to see Angel, Gasman, and Mini standing next to Iggy and Conner.

Jesse let out a small laugh. "What are you three going to do? You're just kids."

Suddenly, I felt a chill of air blow towards us. Jesse felt it too and turned to see where it came from, only to get socked on both sides of her face at least three times before I escaped from her grasp with the help of Dash.

He crossed his arms and gave me a proud smile. "All about the speed," he said with a smirk.

Jesse growled as she charged towards us, but suddenly tripped, falling flat on her face. Giggles were heard as Mini revealed herself from behind Jesse with Angel in front of her, looking down at her.

"You're going to fall into a deep sleep for about a week and you'll forget you ever met us," she told Jesse.

"What the f—" but Jesse wasn't able to finish the rest, since she obeyed Angel's orders and fell into a deep sleep.

I looked back at all the little kids and gave them grateful smiles. "Great teamwork you guys." I thanked. They all rewarded me with a smile.

"Max!" I heard Nudge yell.

Kat poked her head through the broken window. "Fang's hurt!" she yelled, panic in her voice.

Oh, my God! Fang!

We all quickly ran back inside the house. I completely forgot that Jesse sliced Fang's stomach. That idiot! He just jumped in front of Miles and took the attack for him. Ugh! I don't care if it _was _to protect Miles, didn't he learn his lesson the last time that he almost didn't survive when Ari sliced him open.

When we made it inside the house, I looked down at Fang, who was holding onto Miles' shoulders for support as he got to his feet.

"You freakin' idiot! Stay down! You're really hurt and you shouldn't be standing!" Miles yelled at him.

Fang gave him a smirk. "You were in worse condition than I was earlier and you're still standing," he shot back.

"That still doesn't mean its okay for you to start moving," I told him. "You need to lie down, Fang. You're in really bad condition."

"I've been in worse," he told me.

_Don't remind me. _

"Just, lie down. Please." I begged.

Fang looked at me like he was trying to tell me telepathically that he was okay, but I gave him a stern look that told him that if he didn't listen to me, then he was really going to get it later, which _totally _worked. (Sigh) I'm getting better and better at this leader thing than I thought.

"What the hell were you thinking? That attack was meant for me, but you just jumped in and took the blow! You're such a moron!" Miles yelled at Fang.

"You're _welcome_!" he said sarcastically.

Miles huffed, giving Fang a glare. "I could've asked for your help, you know. You didn't have to step into the fight in order to protect me."

"And yet, I did anyway," Fang said in a mocking tone.

Miles' face turned red with anger, which slowly turned into a flushed blush.

Whoa! Miles was _blushing_!?!

"Thanks anyway," he said in a tone that could be mistaken as a whisper.

Fang looked surprised at what Miles said as a small smile crept across his lips. "No problem, dude."

Okay, this was weird. Just a few seconds ago, Miles was screaming furiously at Fang while Fang was giving Miles death glares and mocking remarks and now, Miles is blushing and Fang is smiling. And they're being _nice _to each other now! What the hell is going on?

_Maybe they're gay, _the Voice said, chuckling slightly.

_That's the difference between you and me, Voice. I stand here completely clueless while you speak out stupid remarks or answers._

_Hey, it's better than sitting there clueless_

I sighed.

Miles looked up at me and then looked over at the still unconscious Eraser Michael. "I think we should head-out before 'little' Michael wakes up."

I looked back down at Fang. His wounds were still bleeding slightly, but were beginning to cease.

He noticed me looking at his wounds and got up from the ground with no problem. "I'll be fine enough to fly, Max," he reported.

I looked at Miles and then at the rest of the flock before I looked back at Fang.

"Alright. We'll head-out, but where to?" I asked.

"I think there's this park close by that I took the younger kids to. It's right across the street from a theater. We could sleep there for the night," Miles recommended.

I clasped my hands together as I got up from the ground. "The park it is."

We all headed out of the Eraser family house and soared into the night sky until we came across a large building that a tall sign indicated, 'Oxnard Performing Arts Center'. (_I think that's what it's called.) _To think places like these would be closed, but, get this, the gates were actually open and so was the theater.

I was big. Really big. And so warm and toasty which was good since we just freezed out butts off flying here. The little kids all picked a chair to snuggle in while the bigger kids slept on the red carpet ground, which, I had to admit, was actually pretty comfortable.

We all said goodnight to each other and stacked fist while Miles' flock gave each other high-fives and ruffled each others hair. Strange thing to do before you go to sleep, but, oh well. I guess it was just something _they _were use to.

I slept close to Fang and so did Miles, making sure that he was alright.

"I'm fine guys. Really," he told us.

I looked over at Miles, who just gave me a shrug and wrapped his arms around Kat and Mini, stroking their hair until they fell asleep in his arms. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable image as I slowly began to drift asleep, feeling safe and secure that I had my beloved family by my side.

--

**Phew. That took a while. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Get ready for the next one, which I'll post as soon as possible. But, until then, peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What up my hommie readers! I hope you guys are likin' the story so far. Thanks a lot for sending your reviews and I hope you send even more. Well, here's the fourteenth chapter! I hope you love it! Maximum Ride rocks! **

**--**

_The School was a horrible place for a young boy of seven years should stay at. The young boy that sat at the right side of his cage rolled up into a little ball, holding his legs close to his chest with his dark eyes closed so that he could enjoy a nice rest before the domented whitecoats took him away to be experimented on._

_"Evil bastards," the young boy whispered underneath his breath. He looked over his back as he winced in pain. "It even hurts just to look back. Those son of b-tches." _(Sorry. I just don't have the heart to write the actual word.)

_The little boy placed his right hand on his back, feeling the smooth black wings that were attached to his back. The young boy bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in agony. The whitecoats at this stupid School just planted them on his back this morning, about two hours ago, and his back was still aching with pain. He felt like spreading them out, seeing if he could actually move them, but all he could do, was make them twitch slightly._

_"Oh well," the little boy sighed. "Just something I'm gonna have to get use to. Maybe the pain will go away tomorrow morning."_

_Suddenly, the door to the room opened as he heard squeaky wheels and shoes clasping against the cold, hard floor enter the room. He shifted his gaze to look at what was going on behind him, but all he could see, was a whitecoats shoes and pants standing at the cage he was trapped in. _

_'If they're going to start experimenting on me some more, I'm _seriously _going to give them a piece of my mind,' the little boy thought._

_A medium-sized cage was dropped across from the little boy. A 'humph' was heard while he witnessed the whitecoat kicking the front of the cage, silencing whoever or whatever was in there. _

_The whitecoat left the room with the squeaky cart that was holding up the cage. The little boy looked towards the cage that was set across from him, making sure that his gaze stayed hidden so that whoever was in there didn't know that he was looking at them._

_It was dark inside the cage, but the little boy could still kind of see who was inside. It was another little boy. About the same age as him. He looked exhausted and angry, but untouched by the chemicals and tools that these sickoes used on innocent kids like them. He was lucky. At least he didn't have to go through the throbbing pain that the little boy felt on his back._

_"What are _you _looking at?" the boy in the cage asked smugly._

_The little boy turned around completely so to get a better look at the boy in the cage across from him. "Nothing," he answered._

_The boy got up from his sitting position and looked through his cage, getting a better look at the young boy. He was dark and had a dark complexion even though he was no older than seven. The boy in the cage did like the way he looked though. _(Not in that way you sick pervs!)

_"Who are you? What do they call you in this dump?" the young boy asked._

_The black winged boy looked up at his partner, pondering at the thought of whether he should tell him who he was or not. After spending his whole life at the dreaded School, the young boy learned to never befriend or trust anyone. There was no such thing as a friend. _

_"They call me Miles," the young boy told the dark winged boy. The winged boy looked up at the boy locked in the cage in front of him. "because I can go miles and miles without even tiring. And I always try to escape this stupid School and the farthest I've gotten was a mile. I know it doesn't sound that far, but it's pretty much the farthest anyone has ever gotten without getting sliced and diced by Erasers or killed while they were trying to escape."_

_The winged boy looked up at the one called Miles and raised his eyebrow in confusion._

_'Why is he telling me all this information? Hasn't he learned that you can't really trust anyone at this School?'_

_"So, what's your name?" Miles asked, feeling a little more comfortable talking with the winged boy._

_'Should I tell him or not?'_

_"M-my name is—"_

_Just then, the sliding doors to the room that Miles and the winged boy were in swooshed open. The same whitecoat that brought Miles in walked in once more, this time with two food trays in each hand that were for the boys._

_"Alright maggots, feeding time," the whitecoat announced, setting the food tray in his right hand down. He reached into his pocket to take out a chain of keys, flipping to the right one. _

_He opened up the black winged boy's cage slightly and quickly slipped in the tray. The winged boy just glared up at him and then looked down at the food tray that hardly had any food on it._

_"Have a nice meal." The whitecoat smirked. He then turned to the cage that was behind him and got out the right key._

_Miles folded his arms across his chest, looking at the whitecoat. "I'm feeling really carnivorous today, dude. How 'bout some good ol' cheeseburgers with freshly cooked fries and a side of ranch dressing to dip 'um in."_

_The whitecoat smirked and the winged boy couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Miles' cage opened and in came the tray of unidentified mashed up foods. _

_Miles looked down at the food in disappointment and sighed. "Or, you can give me mush, like you do every meal."_

_"Chef's recommended," the whitecoat teased, holding up an okay sign with his fingers before walking out of the room._

_The winged boy looked back at Miles as if he were crazy. "Cheeseburgers and fries with ranch?"_

_Miles shrugged his shoulders. "Seven years of living here, you think they'd get sick of giving you the same crap. I'm just giving them ideas on stuff they _should _be feeding us."_

_The winged boy rolled his eyes as he grabbed his mushy meal, but winced once again. He couldn't even reach for his food._

_"Stupid wings," he muttered._

_Miles cocked an eyebrow. "Wings? What are you talking about?"_

_The winged boy looked towards Miles._

_'Crap! Now he knows what they've done to me!'_

_"You have wings!" Miles yelled. The winged boy looked at Miles and decided there was no reason to lie, spreading out his black wings, which were sending a great pain through his body._

_"It hurts to move them. I just got 'em this morning," he told him._

_"Dude! That is awesome!" Miles cried, pumping his fist in the air, only to have it collide with the top of the cage. "Ow! Stupid, small cage."_

_The winged boy couldn't help but smile._

_--_

_"Leave me alone! I don't wanna go! You'll never take me alive!" Miles screamed, kicking his legs and swinging his fist as he tried to break free from the whitecoats grip._

_"Let him go!" Fang yelled, punching his fist against the whitecoats abdominal, tears streaming down his face. "You're not going to experiment on him again! He almost didn't come back alive the last time you experimented on him! Let him go!"_

_The whitecoat couldn't take any more of this and was about to call for help when help already arrived. _

_Two whitecoats dashed into the room, grabbing hold of the crying Fang and separating him from Miles and the other whitecoat._

_"Miles!" Fang screamed, his eyes turning red and puffy from the tears that leaked out. _

_The two whitecoats holding onto him covered his mouth with their hands. _

_"Listen you little maggot. If you don't settle down any time soon, then we'll make sure that the experiment we're about to do on your little boyfriend won't be a successful one." One of the whitecoats taunted._

_Fang's body froze as he looked over at Miles. He didn't want his best friend to die in an experiment, but he also wanted to help him. But if he wanted Miles to come back alive, he couldn't really do anything._

_"Fang! Help me!" Miles screamed, tears now streaming down him face. Fang was released by the two whitecoats, seeing if he'll make the right decision. _

_Fang looked at Miles for a while before he turned his head away, his eyes closing shut and his fist clenching._

_Miles gasped as the whitecoat that was holding onto him took him away._

_--_

_Fang watched nervously at the door that the whitecoats stepped out of with Miles. He felt awful for not doing anything to help his buddy out, but what could he do? If he did something, then the whitecoats were going to kill him. _

_"Argh!" Fang yelled, punching a nearby cage. "What the hell is taking them so long?" He looked back at the door. "They better not have killed him. If they killed him, I _swear _to God, Jesus, the Virgin Mary, and whoever the hell else is up there that I'll kill them. I'll make those whitecoats wish they've never been born!"_

_Suddenly, the door that Miles and the whitecoats walked out of opened with Miles stepping inside._

_Fang gasped in shock and relief when he saw that Miles was alright. "Dude! You're okay! I thought they killed you!" he said, giving Miles a hug. _(It takes true men to hug each other! Even if they're only seven.)

_Just then, out of nowhere, Miles pushed Fang away from him, making him fall flat on his butt to the hard ground._

_Fang looked up at Miles with a shocked look on his face. "What the hell was that for?"_

_"You flippin' bastard!" Miles yelled making Fang flinch. "You left me when I needed you! I needed you help and you just let them take me away! What kind of person abandons his friend!? You left me!"_

_Fang got up. "But—you have to understand, Miles. They said that they weren't going to let you survive if I tried to help you. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."_

_Miles sent a penetrating glare towards Fang before he spoke in a furious tone. "I would've rather died then go through what they've made me into now."_

_Fang cocked his eyebrow and then looked at Miles like he was over-exaggerating. "Oh, come on. What could've they done to you that was so bad?"_

_Miles was silent as he turned his back on Fang, facing the sliding door. "Something that'll scar me for life. Something that won't make me the same ever again."_

_Fang stood puzzled as he saw Miles walk out the door. But before he left, he witnessed black wings with red tips spreading fully until the door began to close._

_"I'll never forgive you for this, Fang. From now on, we're rivals. And don't you forget it."_

_And with that, the door finally closed._

_"Miles!"_

_--_

"Fang. Dude, wake up!"

Fang's eyes shot open as he saw Miles, this time at his normal, fourteen-year-old self hovering above him.

"Miles?"

Miles looked down at the awoken Fang and then gave him a taunting smirk. "Dreaming about me?"

Fang cocked his eyebrow as he rose to a sitting position. "Why the hell would I dream about your ugly-ass self?" he spat.

The smirk on Miles face never left his face as he began to act-out Fang. " 'Miles! Miles!' 'Miles, are you okay?' 'Miles, I thought I was never going to see you again!' 'Oh, Miles, I was so worried about you!' " he mocked while Fang's face began to blush slightly. "Did you know you talk in your sleep, dude? Quite loudly in fact. It's hilarious! The only time you actually sound so weak and vulnerable."

Fang glared at Miles while he gave him a teasing smirk. "It's kinda cute, actually."

"Shut up!" Fang yelled, sending a punch to Miles face, but was stopped by Max's hand.

"Please, Fang. We all just woke up. Let's not get into fights this early," she told him, letting go of his fist. Fang lowered it to his side, but was still sending a dark glare at Miles.

Miles placed a comforting hand on Fang's shoulder. "Sorry to crush you like this, dude. I like you, but not in the way you might like me in your dreams. I'm straight."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Fang screamed in a totally un-Fang-like way and was now blushing from extreme embarrassment.

Miles just gave him a smirk as he walked down the theater to stretch out his legs.

"That cocky little—" Fang growled, his fist clenching tightly until they began to pop.

"Fang."

Fang looked over at Gasman. "What is it?"

"Does Miles think you're gay?" he asked.

Fang looked over at Miles and then looked back at Gasman. "Yeah, he does. It's just so he could mess with me."

Gasman looked away for a while until he looked back at Fang. "_Are _you gay?"

Fang almost stumbled to the ground. "NO!" he yelled. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"Well, Miles was right about you talking in your sleep. And you said his name multiply times as if you were worried or happy and—I don't think straight guys dream about other guys that way."

Fang grumbled before he told Gasman his answer. "I'm not gay, Gasman. I was just having a dream that had to do with something between Miles and me when we were younger."

"Oh. Okay." Gasman walked off.

_Great. Now everyone thinks that I'm gay. Stupid sleep-talking!_

--

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chappie. But before you guys start asking, no, I'm not making Fang or Miles gay. They're both straight. Miles just acts like he has a small crush on Fang just to get on his nerves. So if I ever right anything in future chapters about Fang and Miles that seems like slash, just keep on telling yourselves that they're not gay and that it's just something that I feel like writing since I get _really _into the boy/boy friendship thing. Oh, yeah! And before I forget, this was kinda written in third person instead of Max's first person. Just thought I'd make that clear. Anyway, I'll post more soon and I'll try to put in as much Fax as I could. Until then, peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings readers! Okay, since some of you are probably going to explode if you don't get Faxness soon, I guess I'll take pity on you and give you just a bit of Faxness. Well, not really Faxness. Basically just Fang getting jealous over Miles. Oh, well. But, I promise you, there will be Faxness soon. I hope you guys'll like this chapter! Here it is! Chapter fifteen to 'Maximum Ride: Trust'. Hope y'all like it!**

**--**

"Don't want to be an American idiot! Don't want a nation under the new media!" Miles sang, his head banging to the music that was going on through his head.

"And can you hear the sound of hysteria?" Dash sang along.

Kat and Mini jumped in. "The subliminal mind fu—"

"_Okay_!" I yelled, before they could finish the word. "How 'bout singing some other song that doesn't involve words that little girls shouldn't be saying." I glared down at Kat and Mini and then glared up at Miles. He just gave me a sympathetic smile and a shrug.

"Max, I'm hungry?" Nudge whined. "Are we stopping at a place to eat?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. We just gotta find a place to eat first. So far, all I see are houses."

Kat blew a strand of hair out of her face in boredom. "Well, since we can't sing one of our _favorite _songs to pass the time, what can we do?"

"I didn't say you couldn't sing. Just think of a song that doesn't have any cuss words in them that children under the age of twelve should be hearing," I told her.

Kat gave me a glare and then looked over at Miles. "Is she for real? I mean, we're not _seriously _going to listen to this busy-body are we, Miles?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

Miles just looked over at Kat and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she _is _the boss, Kat. Just sing it in your head."

(Sigh). I never get tired of hearing him say that.

Kat groaned. "But it's a lot more fun to sing out-loud."

Miles gave Kat a look that told her he was sorry, which quickly changed into an evil smirk. He turned to Fang. "Why don't you think of a song that we could sing?"

Fang—who had his eyes closed since he was either thinking about something, or just resting—opened his right eye and glanced at Miles. He was silent and then closed his eyes after giving him a shrug.

"Oh, come on! What kind of answer is that!?" Miles exclaimed. Fang was silent once more while Miles gave out a groan. "Dude, you're so emo sometimes. I swear."

_Whaaaaaat?_

Angel turned to Miles. "What's emo?"

Kat gave Angel a smile. "I'll tell ya what it is kid. In fact, there's a song about it."

Miles perked up. "Oh, yeah! A song that should be dedicated to you, dude." He grabbed Fang in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

I turned to Miles, giving him a confused look. "There's a song that tells you what 'emo' is?" I asked.

Fang escaped from Miles' grip while Miles just shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of."

"How does it go?" Gasman asked.

Kat smiled. "It goes a little something like this." She cleared her throat, ready to sing, but waited for Miles to say his part.

He cleared his throat and changed his voice into the gayest voice I've ever heard. It was actually kind of funny.

"Dear diary. Mood: Apathetic. My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know . . ."

Kat then started to sing. "I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me. I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face. I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs. 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag. I call it freedom of expression; most just call me a fag . . ."

"_Okay_!" I yelled, interrupting the _lovely _(note my sarcasm) song that I knew Miles and Kat were singing to Fang. "I think we heard enough."

Kat slumped her shoulders and gave me a 'what the _hell_' look on her face. "What the hell!"

_Boy, that's ironic_

"We barely got to the beginning!" she complained. I gave her a look that told her to stop her complaining. She made a face and folded her arms across her chest. She turned to Miles, who just gave her another sympathetic shrug of his shoulders.

Angel cocked an eyebrow and looked at me. "Max, what's a fag?" she asked.

I managed to give her a very _small _smile while I ruffled her hair. "Something you shouldn't _ever _say. Alright?"

She nodded her head.

Kat kicked her feet, her arms still folded across her chest. "Can I at least sing a Fort Minor song?" she asked.

"Ooh! Fort Minor is _awesome_! Did you know that Fort Minor is like a nickname for him? His real name is Mike Shinoda and he also raps for Linkin Park. I love that band. They're song 'With You' is _so _awesome and sort of romantic when you listen to the lyrics. There song 'In The End' is sad, but it's _so _beautiful. I wonder why Mike Shinoda calls himself 'Fort Minor'. What does that mean anyway? I guess it's just something he made up, or, maybe it's a word that he likes. Or two words in fact. Mike Shinoda's also pretty hot too. But he's married. Have you seen his wife? She's _ugly_! I mean, how does someone that good-looking end up with someone that—not good-looking? I guess it's just the many mysteries of life. I wonder—"

Kat smacked her left hand on Nudge's mouth to stop her from talking. "Did you forget about what I told you when you start yammering too much?" she asked seriously.

Nudge was quiet.

(A/N: _Just to be clear. I don't own any of the songs or the people who sing them that have been mentioned earlier. Even Mike Shinoda or Fort Minor. Although, I'd _like_ to own him. -Smiles-_)

"Alright. I guess you can sing a song by Fort Minor," I told her. I've never really heard songs by him, but I did hear a couple of songs that he sang with Linkin Park. Totally cuss word free. So, I guess Fort Minor's songs are pretty clean too.

Kat yelled. "You ready!?"

Nudge answered. "Lets go!"

Kat then yelled. "Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about. It's like this y'all. C'mon."

Her and Nudge then started to sing in unison. "This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill. Fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain. And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"

Kat then started to rap. "Mike! – He doesn't need his name up in lights. He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic. He feels so unlike everybody else, alone. In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him. But (insert the mother of all cuss words a young eleven-year-old shouldn't be saying)—"

"Kat!" I yelled.

She stopped immediately, looking at me with a small, scared look on her face which turned into a sympathetic smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh—oops."

Miles flew towards Kat and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alright. How 'bout we just stop the singing and concentrate on finding a place to eat. Okay?" he asked.

Kat groaned, looking down at the ground that was about two thousand feet below us. "Fine." She kicked the air.

I gave Miles and smile and then went back to looking for a place to eat.

"Hey! There's a beach down there!" Total cried, wiggling his right paw out of Iggy's arms and pointed down.

"I think we're in Ventura if we're close to a beach," Fang stated, looking down at the ocean blue water.

"Ooh! Where there's a beach, there's _awesome _seafood." Miles rubbed his hands together, licking his lips in hunger. He then turned towards me. "Uh—I mean, if it's okay with you, Max. You _are _the leader."

"Oh, don't be such a suck-up, Miles." Fang spat, flying towards him.

Miles glared at him. "I'm not being a suck-up. I'm being a polite gentleman. Something _you_ need to learn how to be instead of a sulky, emo punk."

"Stop calling me emo!" Fang screamed in anger.

Miles gave him a smirk. "Okay then. You're more of the gay type then the emo type anyway."

Fang's eyes lowered into slits as his hands began to clench and unclench. "I'm not gay eith—"

Before Fang could finish, Miles started to imitate the way he was talking in his sleep earlier this morning at the theater. "Oh, Miles! Miles, I missed you so much! Oh, Miles, I thought I was never going to see you again! Miles, oh, Miles!"

Fang's cheeks began to turn crimson with mortification. "Would you just let that go!"

"Why? It's so cute," Miles teased, grabbing hold of Fang's right cheek and giving it a hard pull up and down, like how your grandparents would do to you.

Fang pulled his face away from Miles and gave him a glare that told him to stop or else he would pay the consequences. That glare made my body shiver. I've never seen Fang this angry since he saw Miles in extreme pain back at Jane's house. I've also never seen him blush this much. He actually looked kind of . . . cute.

_Cute? Oh, so we **do **still have the hots for Fang_

_Will you just let that go, Voice. God, you're so annoying sometimes_

_Hey, it's what I do_

I rolled my eyes, about to go back to looking for a place to eat breakfast, when Mini cried out, "Hey! That place looks good."

We all looked down to see a small café-like restaurant called 'Vagabond'. It looked like a pretty nice place to eat, so we decided to eat there.

--

"Black seven to red eight!" Miles yelled.

"No, you idiot! If you put the black seven under the red eight, then you won't get to flip over any cards," Dash told him. "Take the black seven from the stack of cards on the right and put it under the red eight, then drag that back to the stack and you'll get to flip the card that was under the black seven."

"You're both doing it wrong," Kat told them. "If you want to win this game, then forget about the red eight and just keep flipping through you stack. You're bound to find a black seven, then you could put it under that red eight and just flip through the stack."

"That'll get you nowhere!" Mini said. "Dash's way was better. You're supposed to take the black seven from the stack of cards on the right and put it under the red eight and then drag it over to the other side so you'll have cards to flip."

"No, I think Kat's way was better." Nudge got into the conversation. She put her hand on the machine. "A guy that came here a week ago played this exact same game and he did it Kat's way and won the game."

"That's impossible. All the games that this machine gives you are different," Gasman told her.

"You guys!" Iggy yelled in frustration. Everyone looked down at him. "Could you _please _just let me play my game of Solitaire in peace?" he asked.

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you need somebody to be your eyes for this game."

"Conner is my eyes," he told them. "And he was doing a very good job. At least he didn't get into a huge lecture and started arguing over what strategy to use."

Conner punched Iggy in the shoulder.

"Ow," Iggy cried dramatically. "I mean—no offense, Conner."

Conner did a few hand signs on Iggy's right hand that told him something I couldn't really make-out.

"Max! Party of eleven!" the lady at the stand called-out.

"That's us," I informed as my flock and Miles' flock followed behind me. The waitress led us to a circular seat and gave us all our menus.

"Good morning," she greeted, giving us our menus. "My name is Julia and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you guys off with any drinks?" she asked, taking out a notepad.

"Hot chocolate!" the younger kids all chirped.

"With whip cream!" Angel said happily while Mini nodded her head and licked her lips.

"Alright, hot chocolate with whip cream for all the little ones," she said, jotting this all down. "And what about the older kids?" she asked.

"Coffee," Iggy stated, not even taking a peak at the menu since, well, yeah—you know. Conner nodded his head, trying to tell the waitress that he wanted the same.

I looked down at the menu. "I'll have some Diet Coke," I told her. She nodded and jotted this down.

"And what about you two handsome boys?" she asked.

"Coke," Fang and Miles both said in unison. They both noticed and glared at each other.

"I mean, Cherry Coke," they both said in unison once more.

They glared at each other again and then looked back up at the waitress, ordering something else. "Hot chocolate!" they still talked in unison. "Orange juice . . . Chocolate milk . . . Pepsi . . . Sunny D . . ."

They both then slammed their hands on the table, giving each other dark, death glares while the waitress let out a small, yet confused, chuckle.

"That's so cute. Are you two twins or something?" she asked.

Fang and Miles both looked up at the waitress with a disturbed look on their faces.

"Hell no!" they both said in unison once more.

They both glared at each other and then looked back at the waitress. "I'd rather cut myself open and jump into a pool of alcohol with hungry alligators than be twins with this bastard! . . . Stop doing that!" they both screamed.

"Um, how 'bout I just bring you guys some water," the waitress said, getting a little frightened. "Will that be okay?"

Fang and Miles just nodded.

Julia walked off while I saw a bunch of people staring at our table. I knew they were staring at Fang and Miles' actions. It was totally embarrassing.

When Julia came back with our drinks, she also handed us a plate of fresh baked bread. We all dug in and started grabbing a piece.

My heart stopped when Miles and I grabbed the same piece of bread. We each looked up at each other and blushed a slight tint of pink in embarrassment.

"Um, sorry," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"That's okay." I blushed even more.

Suddenly, Fang slammed his butter knife on top of the table and got out of his seat.

"I need to take a crap," he said, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked, watching him walk away. He raised his right arm and gave his hand a small wave to the left, his way of saying 'whatever' and walked into the men's restroom.

--

Cold water came out of the facet, filling the sink bowl. Fang dipped his hands in the water and cupped up some water, which he splashed all over his face and smoothed into his hair. He did this multiply times until he figured he finally cooled down.

He looked into his reflection, seeing the little droplets of water falling from his olive-skinned face. He sighed, looking back down at the sink bowl, closing his dark eyes.

Flashback

_"Left jab. Right jab. Then, if you're fighting a dude, a good kick in the crotch is a nice way to finish them off," Seven-year-old Miles instructed, demonstrating different ways of fighting._

_Seven-year-old Fang shook his head. "You're a very dirty fighter, Miles," he told him._

_Miles gave his buddy a smile. "I know. But that's why ya love me." He gave him a small punch in the shoulder. _

_"Tell us another story! Please, Max!" _

_Both boys turned their attention to the little African American girl that was tugging on the older girls sleeve shirt. They knew her as Maximum Ride, or Max._

_"Alright, alright." Max smiled, ruffling the younger girls hair. Fang's heart seemed to stop beating when he saw Max's lovely smile. _

_He clutched the left side of his chest, where he figured his heart was and looked down at it with a pissed off look. "Damn. Why does this keep happening to me?"_

_Miles looked towards Fang and then looked back at Max. He smirked. "_Ooooh_! Looks like someone's got the hots for young Maximum Ri—hmph!" Fang slapped his hands over Miles' mouth before he could speak another word._

_"Shut up you idiot! I don't want her or _anyone _finding out that I like a girl!" he hissed._

_Miles was quiet until Fang finally pulled his hands away from his mouth. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? So what if everyone finds out that you like a girl. I thought it was common for guys to fall in love with girls."_

_Fang blushed. "Well—I mean, we're only seven, Miles. Guys our age still think girls have cooties." _

_Miles' eyes grew wide. "They don't, right? I mean, 'cause I really like Max too and I don't want to start a relationship with her if she has cooties." He rubbed his arms as if he were shivering cold._

_Fang rolled his eyes but then did a double take, looking back at Miles. "Wait a minute. _You _like Max too?" he asked._

_Miles gave him a smile and nodded his head up and down. "I don't know what it is, but whenever I see her, I get this gurgely feeling in my stomach that I usually get when I'm hungry. But I'm _not _hungry. In fact, I feel kinda sick." He held his stomach._

_"Like you're going to throw up?" Fang asked._

_Miles nodded. "But . . . I think I kinda like it. I like everything about Max. The way she's nice to everyone. The way the younger kids look up to her. They way she smiles or laughs whenever she hears something really funny or sees a whitecoat doing something stupid and beating himself up for doing so. (Sigh) Can you keep a secret?"_

_Before Fang could say anything, Miles ended up telling him. _

_"Sometimes, before we go to sleep, I think of Max. I even had a dream where I _kissed _her!" he exclaimed._

_Fang clenched and unclenched his fist in anger. He gritted his teeth and tried not to glare at his best friend. "Y-you dream about _kissing _her?" he hissed._

_Miles nodded, not noticing the anger in Fang's voice. "And, get this, I _like _it! Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. Imagine how I'll feel when I _actually _kiss her."_

_That did it. Fang couldn't hold in his anger any longer. He had to punch something. Badly! But since there wasn't anything around to punch, Fang's fist collided with some random whitecoat that was just passing by._

_The whitecoat fell to the ground with a thud, not knowing what hit him while all eyes were set on Fang, who was huffing and puffing, trying to calm his anger._

_"Dude! That was _so _tight! He didn't know what hit him!" Miles exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. _

End Flashback

"That's gonna be you, Miles if you keep this up," Fang said, looking back at his reflection, pulling the drain and watching the water go down the drain.

"Max is mine."

--

**Aww. Poor Fang. Well, this is where this chapter ends. Sorry if it didn't sound all that interesting. I'm having an off day. I'll post more chapters soon! Peace! Oh, and sorry for taking such a long time to update. I got grounded from the computer and other stuff 'til I brought my grades up. I'm still grounded, but I got my computer back. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my fellow readers. Okay, this isn't really a chapter, but more like a little summary of what's going to be happening. Now, I know I haven't posted another chapter for my story in a while, but I have my reasons. There's school, friends, family, other stories, finals, tests, projects, and other stuff that's been keeping me from posting more for this story. But before you start assuming anything, I'm not giving up on this story after all the reviews I've gotten and all the people who really like it. But I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter until a week or so; or maybe even a tiny bit longer. Starting Tuesday, I'll only have three more days of school left and then I'm off on Summer Vacation, which will give me a lot more free time to get back to this story. (**_**Unless I find a way to get a summer job or get grounded in some way**_**). But I don't think a summer job will keep me from posting more chapters for this story that much and I'll be at my grandparents house over the summer, and I never get in trouble with my grandparents. Anyway, I hope you all can manage to wait a few more days until I post another chapter for this story. I promise I'll get to it as soon as possible and that it'll be the first story I get to. (**_**Let me tell you, keeping up with five other stories, **__**plus**__** this one is **__**not**__** easy**_**). Well, thank you for your patience, and I hope to get back to this story as soon as possible. See you later!**

**-**_**Uzumaki Nekkyo**_


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOOOOOH!!! SUMMER VACATION IS HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRE!!!! LOL. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I'm finally out of school and will have a whole bunch of free time on my hands. This means you probably won't have to wait so much for me to update for this story. (Don't forget, I still have a ton of other stories to keep up with). Anyway, I'm happy to see that I have 81 reviews now. My goal is to reach over 100, and I can't do that unless I get reviews, reviews, and more reviews! LOL. Enjoy this chapter, you guys. MAXIMUM RIDE RULES!! **

**--**

"_Ohhhh_, that country fried steak was _goooooood_." Miles moaned, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction before he let out a rather loud, disgusting burp that indicated that his stomach was entirely full. He grinned and looked back at his flock. "_Excuse _me."

"_Ewww_!" Angel, Mini, and Nudge all cried in disgust.

Whoa. Dè já vu moment.

"You're gross, dude." Fang grumbled, glancing slightly at Miles and giving him one of his daily death glares.

_Oh, it's disgusting when Miles burps but it's _completely_ unsanitary when he burps?_

Miles shrugged his shoulders, giving Fang a 'whatever' look. "What can I say, man. Burping is just a way of life. Everyone does it," he told him, letting out another long, clamorous belch followed by Kat letting out a simply un-lady-like burp that was almost as loud as Miles'.

"Kat." I gave her a look as if she just did something really disrespectful. Well, she kinda did.

"_What_?" she grumbled. "Like Miles said, _everyone _burps and it's just a way of life, so you can't tell me when to burp or not."

Miles placed a comforting hand on Kat's shoulder before her anger began to rise ever more and she started to pick a fight with me. He gave her a stern, fatherly look and told Kat to knock it off and that he needed to listen to me because I was the leader and all.

Okay, even I have to admit that he constantly reminding everyone that I was the leader and it was either my way or the highway was starting to get on my nerves. It was like he was trying to butter me up or something. Geeze. I hate it when Fang is right. _That _also gets on my nerves.

That reminded me. There was something I needed to ask Fang earlier after he went to the bathroom. When he came back to eat breakfast with us, he looked really pissed off and irked. I knew it was because of Miles, but what the heck did he do that made him so mad? I mean, Miles is a really great guy, so why does Fang hate him so much? I know it's because they're enemies, but Fang also said that they were friends back then. What could've happened to them that made their friendship fade away? And even if they're enemies, there are still times when they act like friends, like back at Eraser Jane's place? When Fang was hurt, Miles went all over-protective/older brother on Fang and they were actually acting _nice _towards each other. Does that mean that they still consider themselves friends even though they treat each other like sworn enemies? Or are they still sworn enemies but deep down inside, want to become friends again, but are just too stubborn to actually do that?

_Ugh, _I grasped my head, rubbing my temples a little and releasing the small headache that was starting to target my brain from too much thinking. _This is getting way too complicated trying to figure this all out with just the little information I have. Any ideas, Voice?_

_I still think you should go with my 'they're-gay-but-are-hiding-it-by-acting-like-sworn-enemies' theory._

_Thanks, Voice. You're always a big help._

"Hey, Max."

My little chat with the Voice was cut when Angel and Mini were looking at me with their cute gaze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see that little town place below us?" Angel asked, pointing down.

Oh, no. I think I knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry, Angel. But we have to take Miles and his flock back to the school so we could 'reason' with Jeb," I told them, giving them soft, sympathetic looks.

"Oh, _please_, Max." Mini pleaded. "We _really _want to go to that town place and see what kind of stuff they have. _Please_."

I looked at Mini and then looked at Angel, wishing I hadn't. They were both giving me the Bambie Eyes. I mean, I could barely say no to Angel when _she _used the Bambie Eyes, but turns out, Mini could do them just as good as Angel. This wasn't good.

I managed to pull my gaze away from the two six-year-olds and looked up at Miles and the rest of the group. Gasman and Dash were both looking at their siblings and quietly cheering them on, Kat and Nudge were crossing their fingers and shutting their eyes tightly—probably praying that I'd give into the Bambie Eyes and say yes—, Iggy and Conner were also pretty much doing the same thing Gasman, Dash, Kat, and Nudge were doing, and Fang and Miles were just shrugging their shoulders in an 'I don't care' jester. Well, that's the jester Fang was giving me while the look in Miles' eyes had 'you're the boss' written all over them. Ugh.

"Oh, alright. But only for a while. We'll go into town and check into a motel that was close to that restaurant we ate at this morning. But after that, we're heading _straight _to the School. Deal?"

"It's a deal!" Angel and Mini both exclaimed, charging full speed down the town below us, whipping past me and making me wobble a little bit from the sudden wind impact. And if that wasn't enough, having six other winged kids fly past me gave me such a wind impact, I almost dropped about a foot from the sky. Man, it's like they never went to a town before. Then again, we've never really been to Ventura before.

"Don't worry, Max," I heard Miles say as he flew towards me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "They just want to have a little fun. I mean, we're in a pretty interesting city with towns of stuff to look at and that's close to a beach. What kind of kid _wouldn't _want to look around in a place like this?" he asked.

I gave Miles a small smile and nodded. "You're right, Miles. I'm just sorry it's taking us so long just to get to the School."

Miles shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy too," he said, flashing me one of his famous, adorable smiles that made my cheeks flush slightly. I turned away before he could notice my cheeks changing a small red color only to feel Miles' soft, warm lips peck against my cheek in a quick, small kiss.

I turned back to look at him, my eyes growing in shock, only to see Miles flying down with my flock and his flock. I brought my hand towards my cheek slowly and touched the spot where Miles kissed it. Oh, God, did that really just happen? I couldn't really tell since my heart was pounding twice as fast and I could hear it echoing in my ears.

**Random Third Person Switch!!**

And just like that, Fang's entire train of thought seem to just completely stop and all he could feel percolating inside his body was anger, rage, wrath, revenge, fury, displeasure, peevishness, animosity, fretfulness, okay, I don't think I have to scroll down through the whole thesaurus for you guys to get where he's coming at. How dare Miles kiss _his _Max? Even if it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek, it was still enough to make Fang start clenching and unclenching his fist, his teeth bearing as he began to let out low growls.

**Flashback**

_"You've never been kissed, have you?" _

_Fang—no longer a happy seven-year-old, but now a more keeps-to-himself eight-year-old—looked up from the book he was trying to read and saw Miles standing in front of him with his hands behind his back and an innocent, yet, curious look on his smiling face._

_"No." Fang simply said, going back to the book he was reading._

_Miles' smile grew slightly bigger as he walked behind Fang and lowered his head so that he was hovering over the dark avian hybrid. "Is there anyone in particular that you would like to kiss someday?" he asked, somewhat cheerfully._

_Fang immediately shut his book and looked back at Miles, that stupid grin never leaving his face as he stood up. "Where are you getting at with this, Miles? You know that the only girl I've ever wanted to kiss for the past year was Max. Max and Max only."_

_Miles' little grin seemed to fade from his lips and change into a small pout, but Fang could still see the tint of amusement in his chocolate brown eyes. "Aww. I always thought I was the first one you wanted to share your first kiss with." He mocked, pouting his lower lip slightly._

_Fang gave Miles a disgusted look and rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Miles."_

_Miles let out a small, taunting laugh as he watched Fang turn his back on him. _

_"Don't start getting any bright ideas though, dude," he told him, Fang still keeping his back turned so he couldn't see Miles at all. "You and I both know that we've liked Max for almost a year now. You and I also know that it makes the other jealous that we like the same girl. Well, I've got news for you, Fang. Since we're no longer best friends anymore, there's nothing stopping me to do everything and anything I can to make Max mine."_

_Fang felt a small tint of anger beginning to grow inside the pit of his stomach. He brought his right hand to his stomach and began to tug on the end of his shirt, gritting his teeth to keep himself from growling out loud. _

_"Max is mine, Fang," Miles told him, walking towards him as he began to feel the presence of his body coming closer and closer to his. "And before you know it, when you least expect it, I'm going to steal her first kiss. Her first kiss—and her heart. So you better watch out."_

**End Flashback**

**Back To Max's Normal Point Of View**

"Fang? Fang, are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of Fang's face. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head back and forth before noticing that I was flying right in front of him, staring at him as if something were wrong.

"Are you okay?" I repeated, looking into those dark eyes of his.

Fang paused for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Um, come on, we're—we're keeping the others waiting," he said, dipping his body down and diving towards the shopping streets of Ventura.

What was up with Fang? It was like he zoned out for a minute there. And—was that, jealousy I saw in his eyes? What in the world could Fang be jealous of?

_I'm gonna go on a whim here and say he was jealous because Miles kissed you._

_Please tell me this isn't another one of those idiotic theories where you try to convince me once again that Miles and Fang are gay for each other._

_I could say yes, but I have a very strange feeling that you'll end up yelling at me if I do._

_For the last time! Fang and Miles aren't gay!_

_Then why did Fang just get jealous when Miles kissed you on the cheek?_

_Well . . . he could've been just, I don't know, something other than angry. It might've just looked that way. I don't know_

_Or maybe, he was jealous because you got kissed by Miles himself. Maybe he has a crush on you, Max._

_What? That's ridiculous. Fang doesn't like me._

_Then he likes Miles?_

I groaned, feeling the need to start beating the Voice out of my head senselessly. But instead, I just dropped the subject and flew down with the rest of the flock to the streets of Ventura.

--

**Well, there you go. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Nothing really special, but, hey. I haven't updated for this story in a while. Cut me some slack. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a lot of reviews! Maximum Ride rocks! Ooh! And so does the third book! (**_**I'm still in shock that my mom actually got it for me the day it came out!**_**) See ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Helloz my fellow readers. Thank you very much to all of you who've been reviewing my story. You guys totally rock! (**_**holds thumbs up**_**) LOL. Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter. I think it'd be better if I wrote it when I'm in Oxnard with my grandparents since Ventura's like Oxnard's next door neighbor and I'll get a better memory of where everything's at and what they have, but then I'd have to wait until I actually go to Oxnard and then wait until the weekend when my family's all together and we start going shopping in Ventura. That would take a good week or so, and I don't think you guys would appreciate waiting a whole week for me to update. (Always gotta think of the readers first! ) So, here's the eighteenth chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I write it as good as I want to.**

**--**

I looked at the chocolate dipped, double-fudge with whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts, and a cherry on top sundae with a red spoon sticking out of it with my brown eyes and blinked twice in disarrangement.

"Surprise!" Fang smiled in a un-Fanglike manner that, I had to say, creep me out a little. "I heard your stomach growling, and since it's kind of hot outside, I figured you'd like a nice, yummy sundae," he said, handing the sundae to me, looking at me with his dark eyes sparkling sort of childishly.

"Um—thank, you," I said, grabbing the sundae, but kept my gaze on Fang. "Uh, are you okay, Fang?"

Fang gave me a blank look, cocking his head slightly and blinking twice. Okay, even I had to admit that they way he did that was sort of cute. (A/N: _Picture one of those little, chibi kids with big eyes doing something like that. –gives off girlish squeal –_)

"What do you mean, Max?" he asked. "Can't someone like me do something nice for some as smart, nice, and pretty as you?" he asked, swinging a little with every word he said, that creepy smile never leaving his lips. Well, it wasn't creepy per say, but it was very unusual for me—or _anyone _who's ever known Fang—to see him smiling. Let alone act like a freakin' happy little child!

I felt my right eye twitch. _Did he just call me 'pretty'? And smart? And nice. . . And pretty!?_

**Fang's Point Of View**

God, I feel like a freakin' five-year-old acting this way. But that's the whole point. Max is going to be mine no matter what, and what better way to win a girl's heart by acting cute, innocent, and adorable? This has to work. It's fool proof!

**Fang's thoughts**

_"Do you like your ice-cream, Max?" Fang asked in his little, innocent tone._

_Max took a big bite of her sundae and simply melted into tears of happiness. "Oh, Fang! This sundae is so yummy!"_

_Fang smiled cutely and pointed at himself with his right thumb, this time, dropping the cute act and acting like a little boy trying to be tough, but still managed to look cute. "I got it for a good price too. Only the best for you, Max."_

_Max looked at Fang and couldn't help but squeal in delight, tackling the dark, winged boy in a fierce glomp. "Oh, you're so adorable when you act like this!" she screamed, nuzzling her head against his chest for a while before looking back up at him. "I never knew you could act this adorable, Fang."_

_Fang smiled, not a cute, little kid smile, but a hot, smexy grin, making Max blush slightly and turn away._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, cuffing her chin and making her turn his way._

_Max was silent for a while, looking down to avoid eye-contact with Fang. "It's just—you're face . . . I—I never knew you could look so . . . so, hot, either."_

_A cold chill went up Max's spine when she felt Fang's hand move from Max's chin to up her right cheek, caressing it gently before he looked deeply into her brown eyes. _

_"You know," he said, his eyes locked onto Max's, the serious look on his face making Max simply melt into a puddle. "I never knew you could look so cute when you act embarrassed like that. It, make me want to—"_

_And with that, Fang began moving his lips closer and closer towards Max's, titling his head slightly and moving his hand from Max's cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her head closer to his until their lips connected in sweet, passionate kiss._

**End of Fang's thoughts**

Hehe. In your FACE, Miles!

**Back To Max's Point Of View**

I looked at Fang, the cute, small smile on his face that he was making earlier seemed to disappear and now he was grinning and chuckling slightly.

_What the heck?_

"Max!"

I turned, looking at Angel and Mini pointing excitedly at a red banner with reefs and candy canes painted on it. I walked towards the banner to get a better look at it and saw the red words painted on it.

**VENTURA CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL**

**DECEMBER 21**

**10:00 am – 5:00 pm**

**WITH ENTERTAINMENT FROM SIMPLE PLAN!**

"Oh, man! I _love _Simple Plan!" Miles exclaimed, clenching his fist in front of his chest while he looked at the sign with his eyes bursting with enthusiasm. He looked at me and quickly grabbed my arms and started shaking my body slightly. "Max! We! Have! To! Go! To! This! Festival! SIMPLE PLAN'S GONNA BE THERE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

I felt my entire world spinning, my head feeling like my brain just got disconnected from its cords and bouncing all around the inside of my head. I shook my head slightly and looked back up at Miles, who was breathing heavy and had his dark eyes completely locked on me, wide as trashcan bins. Geeze. Never knew Miles was such a fanatic with Simple Plan.

"Oh, Max, can we go to this festival?" Nudge asked. "It'd be so much fun and there's gonna be games, food, and a whole punch of stuff people are going to be selling."

Dash merely whimpered in delight when he heard Nudge say food. "Oh, man, I can only imagine the amazing food they're gonna have for this festival."

Gasman smiled. "Yeah, like kettle corn, churro's, funnel cake, smoothies. Ohhh." He started drooling. (A/N: _if you ever go to Ventura and they're having a little festival-type thing, you've _gotta _try their funnel cake. Oh, God, I'm drooling all over my keyboard just thinking about the last time I had it._)

I looked over at the younger kids and then looked back at Miles, who still had his hands on my shoulders and a look on his face like he just had a spasm. What day was it? The 20th? And what day did we say we were going to the School? The 13th, which was a good week ago. It's been seven days and we're not even close to the School? At this rate, it'll take us a whole month until we finally arrive at the School! And we had to 'reason' with Jeb and Ari and make sure Miles and his flock will be safe. We can't wait any longer.

"Max."

My train of thought was broken when Miles said my name. I looked up at him and saw the serious, yet, soft look in his dark eyes as he loosened his grip a little on my shoulders.

"Please, Max. I understand it's been taking us a while to get to the School, but this is Simple Plan we're talking about. And besides, my flock and I don't really have this much fun or do things like this on a regular basis. Usually, we're too busy doing what we can to provide food and shelter. Please, Max. I'm begging you. Let's just stay for the festival and then we'll go straight to the School after that. Please," he begged, giving me the 'Bambie Eyes'.

_Man! How many people know how to do that trick?!_

I mumbled, trying to tear my gaze away from Miles, but my words beat me to it by saying we could stay for the festival.

_Way to focus on getting to the School, Max_said the Voice.

_Shut up, _I snapped at it.

--

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Dashes mocked in a sing-song tone while the younger kids tried chasing after him, but were getting absolutely nowhere.

"Dash! That's not fair! You're cheating!" Mini yelled, while she and Angel stopped to take a breath. I smiled, watching as Dash stopped next Gasman to give him a high five until Miles came up from behind him and tackled him into the sand. Kat began cheering for Miles as him and Dash began wrestling while Nudge and the younger girls rolled their eyes and figured going for a swim in the beach water would be a lot more fun than watching the boys wrestling. Iggy and Conner both stood a little farther away from the rest of the boys, Conner looking over at Miles and Dash wrestling and giving Iggy the play-by-play on what was happening.

"Surprise!"

I looked over to see Fang standing behind me with an X-large cup of lemonade in his hands that he probably bought at the fish restaurant on top of the Ventura pier. What was up with him and buying me stuff lately?

"I thought you might be a little thirsty," he told me, sitting down next to me on the sandy ground and handing me the cup of lemonade.

"Thanks," I said, setting the cup aside and looking at him. "Alright, Fang. I want to know what's up with you. Why are you suddenly being scary nice to me and why do you keep on buying me stuff? And why do you keep on acting like you're suddenly a year younger than Angel and Mini?"

The cute smile on Fang's face suddenly fell into a small frown. He looked at me for a second and then turned away, avoiding eye-contact with me. He was silent and didn't say anything at all for about a couple of seconds or so, which got me thinking on what was going on through his mind.

"Fang. Are you okay?" I asked, trying to see if I could get a look at his face.

"No. I mean, I'm fine," he told me, grabbing a small rock he found next to him. He examined the rock and then threw it over at the ocean, watching as it hit the water and got sucked into a wave.

"Are you sure?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. "I mean, ever since Miles and his flock started traveling with us, you've been acting really strange. Now, I know you said that you and Miles were both friends and enemies, but you guys seem to be acting more like enemies than friends. I mean, you keep on giving Miles the cold shoulder and treat him like he's crap and he keeps on teasing and mocking you. But, on the other hand, back at Eraser Jane's house, when you were hurt, you guys' usual moods towards each other seemed to change and you started acting like you were close buddies. I want to know what's going on between you two. Are you guys considered more like friends or more like enemies, because I don't think it's possible to be both, no matter what they say on 'Naruto'?"

Fang looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. I probably knew what he was thinking. When did the subject suddenly get switched to 'Naruto'? Oh, well. My question was more pointed on what him and Miles were which I really hope he would answer. And if he didn't, I'll beat it out of him or start asking Miles about their relationship.

Fang's look on confusion then turned to one of his famous, serious looks. He still avoided eye-contact from me, as he looked down at the ground as if trying to find the right words to say to me.

"The relationship Miles and I have goes back to when we were kids. We use to be really close friends, but someone came between us and we lost our friendship. A while after Jeb helped us escape from the school is when we stopped talking to each other and basically forgot about each other. Until today."

I looked at him, trying really hard to see his face but couldn't since he was looking down at the ground, making his bangs shower over his eyes a little like a curtain. But it didn't take a genius to realize that Fang was acting serious here, by the emotionless in his voice.

"Who was it that broke you guys up?" I asked, ignoring the small chuckling coming from the Voice. _I didn't mean 'break up' in that way!_

Fang pressed his lips together, still avoiding eye-contact from me before he looked away slightly. "It's just something between Miles and me. Something both of us really wanted but probably could never have." He managed to look up at me, putting his hand behind his neck and rubbing it nervously. "Let's just say, it's kind of a romance thing."

_AHA!!!_

_What, aha?_

_This _proves _it!_

_Proves what?_

_That Fang and Miles are gay for each other!_

_Oh, God. How long are you going to be on this insane theory?_

_Until I prove to you that it's true, which it has to be after the information Fang just gave us._

_How does it prove that they're gay for each other by them losing their relationship over something they both wanted but couldn't have?_

_Simple. They both wanted the love for each other but couldn't have it because they were just two mere children and thought that being in love with each other wasn't a good thing since they were both boys. Desperate for making their love for each other grow, one of them probably cracked and wanted to start a relationship really badly, but the other thought it just wasn't okay. So, they got into an argument and before they could apologize to one another, Fang left with you and the rest of the flock, leaving Miles heartbroken._

I felt my right eye twitch in complete annoying, keeping myself from banging my head against the legs of the pier as hard as I could until I started leaking brain juice. _Where the HELL did you get an IDIOTIC story like THAT!?_

_The wonderful world of soap opera's._

I raised my eyebrow in disarrangement. _But I don't watch soap opera's._

_So?_

_Aren't you, like, _in my head

_I still don't see your point._

I smacked my head into my hands, shaking it back and forth and resisting the urge to scream out loud. God, have mercy on me.

--

**Geeze, this chapter was totally random. I'm sorry about that. Apparently, cheesy puffs make me lose my sense of—well, making sense. I'm also sorry about Fang's cheesy thought, but I guess if it makes you happy, you could consider that as fluff. Thanks for reading and don't forget to write reviews! (I won't post another chapter until I've reached at least 100 reviews!) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (clears throat) That shouldn't be too hard though, since I'm really close to reach 100. It's up to you readers! Peace out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow. And here, I thought I'd get a small break from this story by waiting until I reached 100 reviews. Turns out, I reached 100 reviews for my story in just one day. You people must really love my story. LOL. (Bounces up and down) I reached 100 reviews! WOOH!! And I couldn't have done it without my loyal readers. Thank you all for reviewing. Now, here's your reward: another chapter! I hope you like it!**

--

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"Turtles count 'em off!" Dash and Gasman cried, pumping there little fist in the air while they laughed happily at the TV that was in the motel room we were all sharing.

Dash stood up from the bed they shared with Angel and Mini, holding his arms up and crossing them slightly over his face, standing in a pose with his legs spread across and his hands closed as if he were holding something. "I'm Leonardo! I will kick your shell with my awesome twin katana's! Kiyah!" he cried, jumping off the bed and doing a high kick, landing on his feet and slashing his arms down as if he were trying to slice and dice someone.

Gasman smiled and also stood up from the bed, spreading his legs and bringing his left arm up and his right arm down as if he were holding something behind his back. "And I'm Donatello! Beware my mighty ninja skills that I can do with my Bo-staff! Hiyah!" he yelled, also jumping off the bed and bringing his arms down as if he just whacked someone with his imaginary Bo-staff.

"Don't forget me!"

The two boys turned to see Kat standing in a pose similar to the one Dash was in earlier, an evil-like smirk planted on her lips. "I'm Raphael! If you get me angry, consider your shell kicked by my mighty sai's! Whatcha!" she yelled doing a quick high kick, spinning into a perfect 180 and slashing her right arm forward, then spinning in the opposite direction and slashing her left arm forward.

Gasman looked at her quizzically. "You can't be Raphael," he told her.

The smirk on Kat's face suddenly fell as she looked at Gasman with a slight irked look on her face. "And why not?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, because, you're a girl and all the ninja turtles are boys." He explained.

Suddenly, at that moment, Conner and Dash gasped fearfully as their attention turned to Gasman and Kat. Dash looked at the slight twitch of Kat's jaw muscle, the small flame beginning to burn in her dark eyes, the little movements of her hands starting to form into fist. He shuddered in fright and quickly got in front of Gasman, spreading his arms as if acting like his human shield.

"Whoa! Whoa, Kat! H-he didn't mean anything by that. I mean, it's okay if you're a girl. You can still be a guy character if you're a girl. I mean, it's not like it's against the rules or anything. Hehe."

I noticed that Dash's talking wasn't really getting through Kat, so it was up to me to stop her.

"Kat. Please don't try beating Gasman to a pulp. He didn't mean anything by that. Remember, we've only known you guys for a week," I told her, hearing Angel and Mini getting out of the shower. (A/N: _to all you sickoes out there, it's okay for two six-year-olds to shower together!_) "Come on, it's yours and Nudge's turn to take a shower. We only have about three hours to get ready before the festival."

Kat sighed while her and Nudge grabbled their towels and walked into the bathroom. I looked around the motel room, feeling a strange feeling that something was missing. Let's see, Gasman and Dash are watching TMNT, Iggy and Conner are talking while taking a few glances at the TV, Angel and Mini were playing with Total, and Fang was on the laptop we 'found' at Itex. But where was the oh, so loveable yet slightly annoying Miles?

"Um, Kat," I said before her and Nudge got into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, do you know where Miles is at?"

Kat looked up in wonder and pondered on the thought until she looked back at me. "I remember waking up at around four fifty-seven in the morning because I had to use the bathroom. Miles just got out of the shower and was gelling his hair when I asked him where he was going."

"Which is . . .?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"I think he said something about going to the Ventura festival early." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What do I look like, his mother?"

_Geeze. Mental note: Avoid Kat in the mornings._

"Why would he go to the Ventura festival five hours before it even starts?" I asked her.

Kat looked at me, bringing her arms up a little with a bored look on her face. "Let's see. If I were Miles—the biggest Simple Plan I know—and Simple Plan was going to do a concert in a city we're in already, what would I do?" she looked at her right hand. "Stay with my flock and wait a couple of hours to see them in concert?" she then looked at her other hand. "Or sneak out and actually get to see them arrive and get ready for the concert."

Her right hand began to lower while her left hand began to rise. She looked at me and gave me a smile. "I think we all know the answer to that question."

_Thank you, Ms. Straightforward._

--

**Third Person Switch**

It was really close to five o'clock when Miles snuck out of the motel room without Max or anyone else noticing. Well, except for Kat, but, hey, someone had to know where he was at. To Miles, it felt like an hour since he first arrived at the area where they were having the Ventura festival. It probably has been an hour too, since he over heard someone say that it was a little over six.

Miles sighed, leaning against a nearby wall while watching a few people setting up the stage where the concert was going to be held. He crossed his arms, doing a quick look around to see if there was any type of van that the band members of Simple Plan might come out of.

_Nope. Nothing._

"Man, my wings are sore." Miles complained, reaching his hand to his back and trying to rub his wings, but they were too tucked in his windbreaker. He grumbled, wishing he could just take off the stupid windbreaker and spread his wings out, letting them stretch open.

Or better yet, have Max rub them a little. Give his wings a good message.

**Miles' thoughts**

_Miles moaned slightly, feeling the wonderful sensation of Max's fingers gliding through his black, red-tipped wings in a gentle, pleasurable message. "Ohhh. A little to the left."_

_Max giggled girlishly, bending down slightly and whispering in Miles' right ear lustfully. "Anything for you, Miles," she said, dragging his name a little bit, which made an enjoyable shiver run down Miles' spine._

_Max's fingers slid across his wings, rubbing them gently up and down with every miraculous touch that managed to make Miles let out pleased noises that escaped his lips._

_"Oh, Miles, you're so tense," Max told him, pressing her body slightly against his, pressing her lips against Miles' ear._

_Miles grinned. "Oh, you know. Trying to show that loser, Fang, that you're mine isn't easy. It's very stressful and he just won't give you up without a fight."_

_Max giggled. "Oh, Miles. You're so caring. I'd _so _pick you over Fang any day. Plus, you're a lot hotter than he is."_

_Miles' grin seemed to get wider as he turned around, lying on his back this time and facing Max. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer against his body and staring into her brown eyes with lustful thoughts running through his mind._

_"Then you better drown me in ice, babe. 'Cause I'm about to get a lot hotter," he said, grabbing the bottom of Max's chin, tilting his head, and pressing his lips against hers in a sensational, lustful kiss that would soon turn into something more later on._

**End of Miles' thoughts**

_Hehe. In your FACE, Fang._

"Alright! The van's here! Make sure security keeps an eye out for any crazed fans coming after Simple Plan!"

Miles' eyes suddenly popped open as his 'daydream' came to an end. He turned to his right, watching as a big, black van/bus began to make its way into the area where the Ventura festival was going to held at. Miles stood up from his leaning position, watching the van drive right past him and beginning to park in back of the stage where Simple Plan was going to be performing.

"Holy shit," he whispered, his dark eyes growing wide as he saw the five members of the pop punk band step out of there black van one by one.

Feeling a large smile spread across his lips, Miles quickly dashed towards the stage where Simple Plan was going to be performing at, passing the entry-way of the Ventura festival until a rather large, tough-looking, Caucasian man stepped in front of him, blocking Miles' way.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" he asked, looking down at Miles with his pudgy arms folded across his chest.

Miles looked up at the over-weight security guard and stepped back. "Alright, Tiny. The greatest band in this entire, freakin' universe is only mere feet away from my presence! Now, help a fellow fan out and let me pass by and ask them for a couple of autographs."

"I don't think so, Junior," the security guard told him. "The concert starts at twelve. Unless you want to get busted and not come to the festival at all, I suggest you run back home and wait 'til your mommy and daddy bring you here," he said in a mocking tone as if he were talking to a small child. Miles didn't really like this. He hated it when people mocked him by treating him like a little kid. It was one of his really big pet peeves and Miles had very evil ways of dealing with people like this.

He looked around his surroundings, making sure not too many people were paying attention to him and the security guard. When the cost seemed clear, Miles looked back at the security guard, a sadistic smirk spreading across his lips.

"Alright, dude. I didn't want to tell you this, but if you know what's good for you, you'd step aside and let me into this festival to meet up with Simple Plan."

The security guard let out an annoying snort. "Or else what? You'll whack me with that little chain you have hanging on the side of belt loop? Or stab me with your ridiculously spiky hair?" (A/N: _forgot to mention that Miles also has a chain hanging from his belt loop. Oops_)

_Oh, you are seriously gonna get it, old man!_

Miles glared at the security guard, grabbing onto the opening of his black trench coat and sliding it off his shoulders. The trench coat fell with a 'plop' while he undid he undid his windbreaker and snapping his wings open and letting them stretch out nice and wide. He looked at the security guard with a serious, yet, evil glint in his dark eyes, holding back a pleasurable moan at the wonderful feeling to have his wings spread out nice and wide.

The security guard's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as he stepped back a couple of steps away from Miles, almost tripping on a cable cord that was hooked up to the stereo for the stage. "W-what—what the hell are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Miles asked, shrugging his shoulders and giving the security guard a pleased smirk, stepping closer and closer towards him. "I'm the Angel of Death."

"The Angel of . . . Death?"

"That's right." Miles grinned, looking down at the security guard. "And you, my dear friend, have been a very, bad, man. You should know that the Angel of Death is a major Simple Plan fan. And you wouldn't even let me get _one_, little autograph from them. Well, how's about we look at this another way. Either you let me through, or I'll rip out small intestines and start whipping you with them. And trust me, I have the power to do that."

The security guard suddenly went blue. His eyes were so wide it looked like they were about to pop right out of their sockets, his chest was heaving up and down as if he were having a heart attack, and beads and beads of sweat began forming all over his face.

"So, what's it gonna be—uh—Chuck?"

The security guard gasped. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Um, hello! Angel of Death. I know everybody's name," Miles told him.

_This dude's name is actually Chuck?_

The security guard hesitated, looking around to make sure no one was watching until he looked back at Miles and gave him a nervous smile. "Alright. You can go see the band. J-just don't hurt me okay. I'm too young to die and I've got a loving family back at home."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Miles said, grabbing his windbreaker and trench coat before he ran full speed towards the stage.

_Man, it pays to be a science experiment with wings. Thank you dudes from the School. I take back all the crap I said about you guys. For now, that is._

--

**Well, that's the end for that chapter. Again, I apologize if this chapter sounds a little out of there. I'm having an off week. I miss my friends and I haven't really gotten use to not seeing them every day yet. Oh, well. Maybe when I go to my grandparents house and start seeing my cousins again, I'll get return to not writing such crazy chapters. See ya soon! Maximum Ride rulez!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my fellow readers. Okay, here's what's going down. Once again, I have become one of the many many targets to that evil, sinister son of a female dog sickness called 'writers block'. This is the cause of why I haven't updated for this story in such a long time. That, and a bunch of other things like spending time with family and friends. I'm very and truely sorry to the people who've been waiting so long for me to update for this story, but you're all just going to have to wait until this stupid writers block goes away. Damn, now I won't be able to get the three boxes of cookies and two glasses of milk RavensMeanMuder promised. Oh well.**

**Once again, I'm extremely sorry about this. But for those of you who want to help out, you can throw me a couple of ideas. Maybe that'll make my writers block go away sooner. It's up to you if you want to help me out.**

**But, until then, you're all going to have to wait a while. Hope to hear your guys' ideas soon. Thank you for your time.**

**-Uzumaki Nekkyo**

**Oh, and before I forget, while you're waiting for me to update to this story, check out one of my friend's Maximum Ride stories. I think it's called 'I Call This Project LOVE' and it's by KohanaLee. It's a really cute story and it has a lot of reviews. Check it out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiyah! First of all, I'd like to thank all the people that have given me ideas for this chapter. Your help is truly appreciated . I hope you like this chapter. I would've gotten it posted a couple of weeks ago, but I got banned from my laptop until I finished this stupid book I had to read for summer reading for my AP 10th grade English class. Well, not really banned, but limited. (Sigh) I barely survived reading the last chapter. But I'm finally done, so, on with the chapter!**

**--**

"Oh … my … f—in' … _**GAWD**_!!!" Miles cried, his mouth and dark eyes going as wide as they possible could without having him break a muscle or have his eyes pop right out of their sockets.

The lead singer, Pierre Charles Bouvier, for the band cocked his eyebrow in bewilderment and shared sideways glances with the rest of his band mates. "Um, who are you?" he asked.

_"Holy pop-punk band, Batman, the lead singer from the greatest band in history is talking to me!" _Miles thought as he hesitated for a choice of words and resisted the powerful urge that was bubbling inside of him to turn around and hold up a V sign like you see in anime shows to some invisible camera.

"Uh—I'm M-Miles. Ride. I'm Miles Ride," he stuttered, holding out his right hand and smiling like the idiot he figured the five pop-punk band members thought he was.

David Phillipe Desrosiers, the bands' bassist, smiled wickedly and held out his hand to grab Miles' and give it a good shake. "Nice to meet you, man."

_"Oh, God, David Desrosiers just grabbed my hand!" _

"You must be a hardcore fan if you got through Chuck. How'd you do it anyway?" Sébastien Lefebvre asked, shoving his hands in his black hoodie pockets.

Pushing his fan boyishness aside for a second, Miles let go of David's hand and fastened his black trench coat in a pimp-like manner, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips. "Well, let's just say, I have my ways of dealing with people."

"So, did you want an autograph or something?" Chuck Comeau, the bands' drummer, asked, shifting to his right and placing his hands on his hips.

Miles smiled, swinging his arms back and forth in sort of a shy childlike manner. "Well, if you insist," he said. "Oh! But before I forget, I wanted to ask you guys for a favor."

"Anything for a fan. What is it, kid?" Jeff Stinco, the bands' lead guitarist, said, giving Miles a polite smile.

--

"And you couldn't have _told _us that you were going to be leaving for the festival at five o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

Miles did nothing but shrug his shoulders, taking a bite out of the strawberry ice-cream he ordered not too long ago. "I just had some business to take care of. Besides, Kat was up and I told her where I was going. Nothing you've gotta throw a hissy fit over."

Oh, how I wanted to hit him upside the head right now. I mean, sure, this situation wasn't something to throw a hissy fit over, but ever since we met up with Miles when the festival started, he didn't even tell us _why _he ditched us in the first place, even though I already knew the answer. But, still! He should've at least told his flock why he just plain out left instead of just saying, 'I had some business to take care of'.

Just then, right before I even saw it coming, I felt Miles' soft, warm—well, cold in this case since he's been eating ice-cream for the past three minutes—lips press against my right cheek. I could smell the sweet aroma of frozen strawberries and vanilla entering my nostrils until he pulled away and flashed me one of his famous smiles.

"Don't worry. I left for a good reason. You'll see, as soon as the concert starts."

I stood frozen in my place, not being able to move. Even though Miles already kissed me when we were up in the air before we even came to this little shopping area, it was still a big shock to me. And before I could build up the courage to speak, I was interrupted. This didn't really surprise me. I always seem to get interrupted whenever I need to say something important.

"Hey, Miles! They've got a Whack-A-Mole booth over here!" Dash called out.

"Yeah! If you're able to whack thirty moles in less than a minute, you could win a free PSP!" Gasman cried, cuffing his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Oh, I am _so _there!" Miles said happily, forgetting about me and taking off at top speed towards the booth Dash and Gasman were at.

I sighed, shaking my head back and forth a couple of times and wonder what was it that made boys and girls so different. Better yet, what made guys so pig-headed and stupid? I mean, I knew it was because girls matured faster than guys, but even when guys mature, they're still the same idiotic Neanderthals they were when they were young. (Sigh) The many questions science has yet to have been able to answer.

"Is it me, or is he acting like more of a jerk than usual?"

I turned around, my brown eyes catching a glimpse of the dark, moody member of my flock, who was leaning against the back of a nearby booth with his arms crossed and a small smirk spread across his face.

I shot him a similar smirk, walking towards him with my hands in my jeans pockets. "Still got it in for Miles, eh?"

Fang shrugged his shoulders, picking himself up from his leaning position and stood straight. "I think I've always had it in for that guy," he said, raising his right arm and pointing behind him with his thumb, changing the subject just like that. "Wanna go try out some booths?" he asked me.

I looked around my surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"If I recall correctly, Miles is bashing mechanical moles with Dash and Gasman, Kat is hitting homers at the batting area while Nudge is watching, Angel is using her sinister powers to get people into giving her and Mini all the stuffed animals they think are 'cute' while Total tries to stop them, and Iggy and Conner are looking for something to do."

I gaped. Well, that had to be the longest sentence that came out of his mouth today. I wasn't really feeling up for having fun or anything. My only concern was where the Erasers were hiding. It's been how many days since they last attacked us? It was enough to make me edgy on when they were going to strike next after going a couple of days without even catching the smallest glimpse of there presence.

"You just need to relax," Fang said, making look his way. I hated it when he could just read my mind like I was some kind of open book. "Enjoy the Eraser-free days we've been having and unwind a little. This is a festival, which means we're supposed to be having fun and not worrying about when we're going to get attacked again."

"Boy, you're just filled with words today, aren't you?" I asked mockingly, enough to make him give me a small glare. I laughed and held my arms up in for mercy. "Alright, alright. Let's go see what kind of games they've got."

--

"You will give me and my friend the last two pink bunny rabbits on your prize wall, please," Angel spoke in her cute, polite tone while her and Mini gave the chubby prize man a loyal smile.

"I will give you and your friend the last two pink bunny rabbits on my prize wall," the man repeated, turning around to his prize wall and grabbing two, pink, furry bunny rabbits holding up red hearts against their stomachs and handing them to both Angel and Mini.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir." Mini curtsied, taking her bunny and hugging it tightly before her and Angel went off on there way. "This is so cool! Miles is going to flip when he sees all the new stuffed animals we got."

Angel smiled also, nuzzling the new pink bunny she added to her collection of stuffed chickens, bears, puppies, and even a stuffed alligator or two.

"Oh, I'm sure they're going to flip alright," Total said, trying to balance a small, stuffed piglet on his back that Angel and Mini couldn't carry because of there giant load of stuffed animals Angel corrupted people to give her and Mini not too long ago.

"What else do you want to do, Angel?" Mini asked, almost dropping her stuffed wiener dog on the hard pavement.

Angel cocked her head up in wonder, thinking about what they could do next until a cold shiver rose up her spine, making her shake slightly. "Actually, it's getting kinda cold. I could really use a cup of hot chocolate."

Mini licked her lips and made a satisfying 'mmm' sound. "With mini marshmallows and whipped cream!"

"Alright!" they both cheered, giving each other high fives before they ran to the nearest food stand.

--

Nudge winced slightly, her eyes beginning to squint tinnier and tinnier while Kat gave her a smug smirk and threw her hands behind her neck. A drop of sweat slid down Nudge's right cheek as she grabbed hold of the table she was sitting on. Everyone was watching them, cheering each other on and taking bribes and bets on who was going to cave first. Kat's taunting smirk grew bigger when she heard more people cheering for her and betting the most money for her to win while not even half of the group of people were cheering Nudge on. This made her nervous.

"You are so going to cave," Kat said, shaking her head back and forth; that grin never leaving her lips.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Cave!" Nudge groaned, crossing her legs together as if she really had to go to the restroom. This was torture. Pure torture and the only thing Nudge really wanted was for it to end. She didn't know how long she could last for.

"Come on, Nudge!"

"Don't give up, girl!"

"You can do it!"

_I can't let the people down! _Nudge thought to herself, her eyes dark eyes squinting even more while Kat just raised a mocking eyebrow. This was it. She was going to win. Everyone knew who the winner was going to be.

Nudge was about to cave. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this. She had to end it. But she didn't want to let all the people that were cheering her on down. She really wanted to win and rub it in Kat's face, but if she lasted another ten seconds, she was literally going to explode. So, she did the only thing she could think of doing. She blinked.

"Booyah! You blinked! You lose!" Kat cheered, getting up from her seat and doing a little break-dance jig around the table while the audience cheered for her success and some whined in disappointment as they handed over the money they bet, thinking Nudge was going to win.

Nudge sighed miserably, getting up from the table in annoyance. "Alright, alright. You won. So what do you want? Regular lemonade, or pink lemonade?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Regular. Pink is the evil color," Kat told her, shoving her hands in her pockets and giving Nudge a victorious smile.

Nudge just shook her head back and forth and walked towards the nearest food stand. "Stupid staring contest."

--

Iggy sighed in total boredom, shoving his hands in his pockets, except for his right hand, which Conner was hanging on to so that Iggy wouldn't crash into anyone or anything. This festival was filled with a lot more people than he thought there'd be, and since Iggy only did well in quiet places where he could hear and tell where everything was by hearing it, he felt completely lost in a place that made so much noise. Plus, he felt so unmanly having Conner hanging on to his arm. People were going to think they were some kind of gay couple.

"Find anything we can do yet, Conner?" Iggy asked him, hoping he would say yes. Even though he didn't have a watch—what was the point of having a watch if you're blind?—he didn't really know how long they were walking around the festival for. But he took a wild guess and figured about fifteen minutes passed by since the flock all spilt up to do their own things.

Conner grabbed Iggy's palm and traced the word 'no' with his right index finger.

Iggy sighed. "Man, this sucks. This festival is supposed to be fun. Or, at least that's what people have been saying. If it's supposed to be so much fun, how come we've been wondering the festival for the past fifteen minutes and have still found nothing to do?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders, which Iggy could feel brush against his own shoulder since they were really close to each other. And with his super acute raptor hearing, he could hear a couple of teenaged boys laughing and giggling at them.

Suddenly, before Iggy could groan about having a couple of teenaged boys thinking that he and Conner were a gay couple, he felt Conner tugging on his right shoulder extremely hard and jumping up and down.

"What is it, Conner?" he asked, almost falling down to the ground from Conner's intensive yanking.

"Kissing booth! Only one buck! It's for a good cause in helping needy children!" yelled a blonde woman that couldn't be any older than twenty with her perfect, hourglass figure and dab of make-up on. This made Iggy's eyes widen with excitement while Conner held out his palm and started performing hand signs on top of it.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _He asked, using his sign language.

"_Oh_, yeah." Iggy responded, nodding his head up and down while Conner directed him towards the kissing booth as fast as he could walk.

_This festival just got a _whole _lot better! _Iggy thought to himself, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

--

"Ah, damn it." I groaned, watching as the little white ping pong ball bounced off the side of the goldfish bowl and fell onto the grassy ground with a 'plop'. "That was my last ball."

"Sorry, girly. But, you gave it your all, and that's all that mattered," said the sleazy old man that was holding the booth Fang and I were at right now. I glared at him viciously, watching him as he fanned himself with the three bucks I just handed him for trying to win the prize I wanted. Don't laugh, but I really wanted that stuffed kitten with the blue bow. I know I'm a little old for stuffed animals, but I couldn't help but realize how cute it was. Besides, there were times where I really needed to hug something furry and fluffy and since I couldn't do that with Celeste since she was Angel's stuffed bear, I figured having my own would make things a lot simpler. But n_o_. Stupid prize booths.

I could feel Fang's dark eyes staring at me. He was probably wondering why I looked so bummed out, but I couldn't tell him it was because I didn't win the stuffed bear I wanted. He'd never let me forget, so I just shrugged my shoulders like nothing happened and suggested we'd go to another booth, trying not to look into the cute, plastic eyes of the stuffed bear that was just begging to be won.

"Hold on, let me take a crack at it again," Fang said, reaching into his jeans pocket and taking out three more bucks. He handed them to the old man and got three white ping pong balls. He grabbed the first one and threw it at the nearest fishbowl, but it refused to go in. He then got the next white ball and threw it at a different fishbowl, but that one missed by a long shot and just fell to the floor.

Finally, he reached his last ping pong ball and focused on the fishbowl to the far right corner of the booth. He squinted his eyes a little and gave the ball a good practice throw before he actually threw it. It bounced off the side of the fishbowl and I thought it was going to roll off and fall the floor, but to my surprise, it rolled around the edge and fell right in with a 'plop' as it hit the water.

Well, what do ya know.

The sleazy old man looked at Fang with a disappointed look on his face and gave him a small glare before he grumbled, "Alright, pick a prize then."

I watched as Fang looked up at the prize wall and pondered on what to get. Image my surprise when he picked the fluffy kitten with the blue bow that I wanted. Funny, I never figured him being a kitten person, let alone a person who would actually pick a stuffed animal as a prize. I kinda would've figured he would've sprung for the PSP skin or something more—I don't know … manly.

"Nice choice, Fang. Now you and Angel can have tea parties with your kittens," I said, resisting the urge to whine. How dare he get the bear that I wanted!

"It's not for me, you idiot." Fang spat, handing the stuffed bear to me. "I got it for you. Besides, what the hell am I going to do with a kitten?"

My brown eyes went wide as I saw the fluffy kitten Fang was handing to me. I felt like crying. I finally had the kitten that I wanted so badly, and Fang was the one that gave it to me. Which was kind of odd for me since he was going back to giving me stuff. But at least he was doing it without crying out 'surprise' with a creepy/cute smile spread across his face, making him look like he should be sent to preschool.

"Um, thanks," I said, resisting the urge to run up and hug him to death.

**Fang's Thoughts**

_Come on, when is she going to run up and hug me? That stupid website on how to make women like you said that if you gave a girl something she really wants then she'll guarantee give you a great big hug as a token of gratitude. So where the hell is my hug?! _Fang thought, hoping Max didn't notice the impatient look that was fighting its way to show up on Fang's features.

**End of Fang's Thoughts**

"Hey, Max!"

I turned around to see a smiling Miles jogging towards the booth Fang and I were still standing at with his hands behind his back, Gasman and Dash ran beside him. The slightly disappointed looks on there faces told me he didn't whack enough moles to get the PSP.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Miles _totally _beat the amount of whacks you were supposed to do in less than a minute!" Dash cried, giving Miles' right arm a good punch.

"But he didn't get the PSP," Gasman told me, looking down in disappointment.

I cocked my eyebrow in bewilderment. "Well, what did he get then?" I asked.

"Something for you," Dash said, looking up at Miles.

"Me?" I asked. That was kind of nice of him getting me something, but I swear to God, if he yelled out 'surprise' and gave he a creepy child smile, I'd punch his lights out. "What is it?"

Miles' smile seemed to grow a little bit bigger as he revealed what he was carrying behind his back. But before I tell you what it was, let me ask you a question. If any of you readers had a friend or just hung out with a guy like Miles and he revealed the most adorable baby kitten in the entire _world _from behind his back, what would you do? If you answer, gap as much as you could without having your mouth dislocated from your jaw and squeal like the girl you are, then I am happy I will not be the only girl to do that.

"Oh, my God, Miles!" I cried, hearing the baby kitten meow in the tinniest little meow I've ever heard a cat make. Even I had to admit the baby kitten was beyond adorable. It had the softest coat of chocolate brown fur with little stripes of black and a tummy filled with white, fluffy fur. It was softer than my stuffed bear, which made me want to cuddle it to death. Not literally, though. I wouldn't want to kill such an adorable little animal.

"How the hell did you win a kitten from a Whack a Mole booth?" Fang asked, looking down at the little kitten that was placed in my palms before picking up the stuffed kitten I didn't realize I dropped until he bent down to pick it up.

"You'd be surprised what they give as prizes at this festival," Miles said, smoothing out the kittens' fur. "So, you like him?"

"Yes! He's got to be the most adorable animal I've ever seen!" I cried, rushing towards him, my arms flying over his shoulders and embracing him in a warm hug I didn't really mean to give him. "Thank you, Miles!"

"Um, you're welcome," he said, his voice sounding a little nervous. I guess he didn't really wanted to be hugged right now, so I let go of him immediately.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Gasman asked, hearing the baby kitten meow once more, licking its right paw and using it to clean his face. I tried desperately not to squeal like I just did, which brought much attention to us.

I patted the little kitten on the head and looked into his dark eyes. Those cute, baby eyes. "I think I'll call him … Talus." (A/N: _I'm not sure if I spelled it right, but its pronounced Tah-loos._)

Dash smiled, scratching Talus under his snowy, white furred chin. "Welcome to the family, Talus."

"Let's just hope Angel and Mini don't go crazy over him. And let's hope Total doesn't try to pummel him like what happens on Tom and Jerry," Gasman said, letting Talus play with his index finger by tossing it back and forth with his little paws.

**Random Third Person Switch**

Fang resisted the great urge to tackle Miles to the ground and start beating him to a pulp.

_He got her a kitten! Unbelievable! I got her a stuffed kitten and Miles goes and gets her a real one. And he gets rewarded with a hug that should've been _mine_! Oh, it's on now, Miles. This. Means. War!_

**End of Third Person Switch**

--

**And that's a rap. Man. I had no idea this chapter was so long. Sorry for switching off to first person and then third person so many times. I didn't know I'd be doing it so much in this chapter. But, oh well. And sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. It kind of took me a while to finish it up. And guess what I found out earlier. Turns out, I'm **_**still **_**limited on my computer. My mom changed the rules a bit and said that I have to read **_**another **_**book for my summer reading or else I won't get the computer back for full time. But, instead of being limited on the computer for an hour like last time, I'm up to two hours now. So many it won't take me so long to post up chapters. But that's a big maybe. Plus, schools starting to come, which means I'm going to have to step away from this story for school shopping and hanging out with friends since a lot of there B-day's are coming up. But I promise I'll post more chapters as soon as possible, now that my writers block is gone. I already have the next chapter planned out. So, until then, peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update. Boy, I've been saying that a lot lately. I'm sorry for that too. Anyway, I thought I'd have this chapter posted a long time ago, but I've been busy with school shopping and going places. Plus, I've been busy with other stories I'm writing and planning out. (Sigh) Okay, enough with my complaining, I hope you like this chapter. I know the past chapters I've written for this story have been a little … um, loco in the coconut, but I promise this chapter will be 100 percent serious. Well … more like—80 percent. And be prepared for one person and third person switches. Oh, and to answer your question, I got the kittens name from my friend's cats' name and her dad said that they got the name from the Aristocats or something. Anyway, enjoy!**

**--**

"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN! WE'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR COMING TO TODAY'S VENTURA CHRISTMAS FESTIVAL! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ENTERTAINMENT WE'VE BOOKED FOR TODAY, WHICH WILL BE HELD IN THE FOOD COURT AREA! POP-ROCK BAND SIMPLE PLAN WILL BE STARTING THEIR CONCERT IN AN TEN MINUTES AT FOUR O'CLOCK THIS EVENING! THANK YOU, AND ENJOY!"

--

Fang really didn't want to, but he had to ditch Max and everyone else while they were eating at the food court area waiting for Simple Plan to go on. He didn't trust Miles alone with Max, even if the rest of their flocks were with them. So he had to make this quick and then rush back to their table before Miles tried anything … fresh.

He quietly snuck through backstage, keeping his body close against the side of the stage so no one would catch him. He poked his head through the side of the stage to make sure the cost was clear, and only saw the five members of Simple Plan getting their instruments ready. He figured it was okay to casually walk to them, but thought wrong when he saw a rather overweight security guard walk towards the members of Simple Plan to probably inform them that they were about to go on in about a couple of minutes.

"Damn it," Fang cursed, moving back from the side of the stage so no one would catch him. He had to think of something fast before Simple Plan went on. But how was he going to get pass that security guard? I mean sure, Fang could totally take that guy with one swing, but that would only cause attention and Fang wanted to do this in secrecy.

"Excuse me, young man."

Fang could've sworn he felt his heartbeat stop for a second as he shut his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again as if he were trying to imagine himself in a different place, which would come useful in the situation he was in right now.

_So much for doing this in secrecy, _he thought to himself as he turned around and saw the tubby security guard standing in back of him, his arms folded across his chest with a stern look flashing in his eyes.

Fang bobbed his head and tried to act as calm and collected as he always managed to act. "Yo, what's up?" he asked casually.

The security guard then placed his rather big hands on his wide hips, the stern, parental look he was giving Fang never leaving his eyes. "I believe the rules of this festival were that no one's aloud backstage, no matter how badly they want to see Simple Plan up close and personal."

Fang was fighting back the need to say a witty remark to this guy and tried playing it cool as best as he could. He crossed his arms and gave the security guard a stern look of his own, which surprisingly was more stern then the look the security guard was giving him. That's Fang for ya.

"Listen, man. I know you've probably had to dealt with a bunch of squealing, drooling fan girls—and maybe a stupid, squealing, drooling fan boy (_you can only imagine who he's referring to_)—but what I'm doing is different," he told him in a calm manner. "I'm not going to go all 'OMG' on these guys, I just want to ask them a simple question and then I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so, little man," the security guard said, even though Fang was clearly taller than him by five inches. "No one comes to see Simple Plan or by me. Now why don't you go run back to your Goth-worshiping mommy and daddy before I have to kick you out."

Okay, that did it. Fang may have been Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected, but this guy was pushing him too far. It was enough to call him little taunting names like 'little man' or 'young man', but this guy went beyond the line making a wisecrack about Fang's parents. I mean sure, he didn't actually _know _his parents, but it still made him boil with fury inside when someone made wisecracks about them.

Fang felt his hands clenching and unclenching into tight fist, his knuckles popping and growing a small shade of white as he resisted the urge to sock this guy right in the face or kick him where the sun don't shine, but the need was growing stronger and stronger by the second.

_Left jab. Right jab. Then, if you're fighting a dude, a good kick in the crotch is a nice way to finish them off, _Fang thought, imitating Miles' words back when they were friends at the age of seven, teaching each other fighting moves and the best way to take an enemy down. Back when they were still friends.

Fang shook his head back and forth, getting a strange look from the security guard. "You okay, kid?" he asked him.

Fang ignored his words. In fact, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even hear him. No matter how hard he tried, Fang couldn't get Miles out of his mind. Why did he have to come into his life again and try to take the love of his life away from him? Him and his flock were doing just fine before Miles and his flock came along.

But even though Fang would never admit it out loud, he kind of missed being friends with Miles. Miles was the only person he could actually pour his feelings and secrets too. I mean he could do that with Max too, but just not as good. There were some things that he needed to tell someone, but no one in the flock would understand or share his pity. Like his love for Max. He could easily share that with Miles and Miles actually felt what he was feeling since he had the same thing for Max. Sadly.

"Hey, kid!" the security guard yelled, trying to snap Fang out of his thoughts. Fang looked up at him with his dark eyes that now seemed so empty and emotionless. I mean sure, he's always kind of looked that way since he was really good at hiding his emotions, but this had to be the first time Fang actually showed real emotion, real sadness, and real … emptiness. And to a total stranger.

"You okay?" the security guard asked him, looking at Fang worriedly. "I didn't mean to make a wisecrack about your parents, man. I mean, do you even have parents? Oh, man. I'm really sorry."

**Flashback**

_"Okay, another way to get through people is to trick them, and you've got the perfect weapon for tricking people."_

_"What do you mean?" seven-year-old Fang asked, looking at Miles quizzically. He glanced behind his back and looked back at his best friend as if he just lost his head. "You don't mean my wings, do you?"_

_"Duh," Miles retorted, walking behind Fang to get a better look at his small, jet black wings. He traced them with his fingers, feeling his smooth, shinny feathers while Fang resisted the urge to giggle. He didn't want to admit it, but he was quite ticklish when it came to his wings. Just a mere stroke of them and he'd feel that small feeling inside of him growing and ready to escape his mouth in a joyful laugh. _

_"Whenever you're in a jam with people, the best way to trick 'em is to say you're the Angel of Death," Miles told him, grasping onto Fang's wings and holding them up so Fang could spread them a little, making them more revealing._

_"The Angel of Death?" Fang repeated, a puzzled look plastered on his olive-skinned face._

_"Yeah. And with these wings, there's no way people with think your fibbing."_

_Fang turned around to look at Miles. "Yeah, but who am I going to do this trick to? Everyone in the School know that I have wings. And I've seen kids in here that have been experimented on to look a _lot _scarier than me." He admitted. _

_"Oh, come on, dude. At least give my gag a try," Miles told him, walking next to him. He looked at Fang to make sure he was paying close attention to what he was doing and then started to stand in a pose as if he were ready to fight. "Okay, first, you gotta look all tough and evil and stuff, that way you can really send chills up the person's spine. Normally holding a flashlight under your chin helps when you're trying to look really scary."_

_Fang nodded his head up and down, letting Miles know that he got it. "Alright," he said, mimicking his position. "Now what?"_

_"Then, you say something all low and deep so you sound real scary," he said, giving him a demonstration, using a low, deep voice, which still had a tint of squeakiness since him and Fang were only seven years old. "Guys, God doesn't like you."_(LOL, Sound familiar? Now you all know where Fang got that Angel of Death thing from)

_At first, Fang was going to imitate Miles' words, but only awarded him with a look of great bewilderment. "' God doesn't like you'?" he repeated._

_Miles looked at Fang as if he were crazy. "Um, _hello_. You're supposed to be the Angel of Death, which means you have to know God, right?" _

_Fang opened his mouth, about to protest, but figured it would just lead to pointless chatter and he didn't want that. He rolled his dark eyes and stood in the pose Miles was in, clearing his throat to make his voice sound as deep as it could, mutter, "Guys, God doesn't like you."_

_Miles laughed, but not in a taunting laugh, more like a 'dude that was awesome' laugh. Fang couldn't help but smile._

**End Flashback**

"Kid? Hello? Are you alright?"

Fang looked up at the security guard, not realizing he was looking down. _Say you're the Angel of Death, _he thought, standing in the pose Miles taught him how to stand in back when they were seven. He's done this before back at the abandoned house him and Max were in. Let's see if he could still scare this guy off, but without the flashlight and surrounded by darkness.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," Fang said, unzipping his black hoodie, slipping it off so it landed on the floor with a plop and then making his whip and stretch out with as much power and force as he put into them. He kept his cold, solemn stare on the security guard, deepening his voice to make it sound just as terrifying and haunting as he did back at the abandoned house.

A devilish smirk tugged at his lips as he brought up his right index finger and started wagging it disappointingly. "God doesn't like you."

Fang didn't know what was more hilarious; how cheesy the line still sounded to him, or the look on the security guards face. It was now a cloudy, paper white and his eyes _seriously _looked like they were about to pop right out of their sockets and drop to the floor. He started backing away, almost tripping over an amplifying and falling on his butt. "N-no! N-n-not another one!" he cried, placing his hand against his heart as if it were about to ram right out of his chest and fall to the ground also.

Fang cocked his eyebrow in confusion but shook it off. He was on a roll here and he didn't want to lose his scary touch. Apparently, he was doing a badass-good job. He took a big step forward, keeping his tough composer and said in a deep, spine chilling voice, "You have angered the Angel of Death my good man. Do you know what happens when you anger someone like the Angel of Death?"

The security guard trembled, finally falling to his butt and trying to crawl away from the wrath of who he thought was the Angel of Death. He quickly raised his arms and covered his head, shutting his eyes tightly and cowering close to the stage. "PLEASE DON'T WRIP MY SMALL INTESTINES AND START WHIPPING ME WITH THEM! I'LL LET YOU PASS, JUST PLEASE LET ME LIVE! **I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE!!!" **he screamed bloody murder it was amazing the band members or anyone else around didn't hear him.

Fang smirked once again, tucking his wings back and picking up his black hoodie. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said, zipping up his hoodie and walking towards the five members of Simple Plan just before they started going on stage.

The band's lead singer, Pierre, noticed Fang walking towards them and nudged the rest of his band members to let them now. "Hey, we've got another fan coming our way."

"But we go on stage in two minutes," Sébastien said, motioning towards the stage.

Pierre noticed he had a point and looked Fang's way before he came any closer. "Um, hey, dude, do you think you could ask us for an autograph later since we're about to head on stage in about less than two minutes," he told him.

Fang brought his hands up in a 'whoa there' gesture and said, "Don't jump to conclusions, dudes. I'm just here to ask for a song request."

Chuck cocked his eyebrow and looked at the rest of his band mates before looking back at Fang. "Oh, really? What song?" he asked.

"Whatever romantic song you guys have written. I want you to play it towards the end of your concert and dedicate it to a girl named Max Ride, okay?" he said, looking at them to make sure that they got what he was demanding.

David smiled and nudged Jeff in the ribcage. "Man, can you believe it? We've got _two _song requests today for one of our romantic songs."

"Maybe we should start writing more romance songs," Pierre chimed in as he smiled at Fang to make sure they had a deal. "Alright little man, we'll do the song request. What's your name?" he asked.

"Just say 'Fang', okay," he told them as he walked off back to the tables where the rest of his flock and Miles' flock were waiting for the concert.

"Alright, let's get this concert started," Pierre said, nudging the rest of his band members as they began to walk up the stage after hearing the man up stage right now introducing them.

"Hey, Pierre," Sébastien said, walking behind him. "Do you think we should've told that dude that another guy requested a song to the same Max Ride?" he asked, getting in position on stage.

"Come on, man. Let's not crush a fan's dream by telling him we can't do the song request because some other dude asked for the same request to the same chick," Jeff told him, plugging in his guitar to the amplifier.

"Yeah. Let him and that other dude figure it out on their own," said Chuck as the curtain the stage began to rise. "Here we go!"

--

**Well, there you go. I hope you guys liked that chapter and don't mind it being completely in third person. I thought it was going to switch off, but I guess not. LOL. Hope to update for you guys real soon. See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you're really enjoying my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Thank you! Oh, and by the way, if any of you noticed the little flaw I made in this story about Miles attacking the Max and the flock even though he's known Fang and Max since he was seven, I'm sorry about that and that'll be explained later on in future chapters. Sorry 'bout that. --'**

**--**

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VENTURA, CALIFORNIA!" Pierre screamed through the microphone set in front of him. Now, I've never really been to that many concerts before, but let me tell you, this has to be the biggest concert I've ever been to in my _life_. My flock and Miles' flock were practically squished between the many thousands and thousands of screaming fans and it was beginning to make me feel claustrophobic. I really hope we could still be able to go U and A if Erasers ever try to attack us, but I think that's highly doubtful since it'll be nearly impossible to spot us.

"I swear, this has got to be the greatest day of my entire f—in' life!" Miles screamed, jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd with the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered on his face. Was I the only one that thought this was a little creepy? Probably so since his flock didn't seem freaked out by Miles' actions. He must've done this on a regular basis then.

"ALRIGHT, WE'D LIKE TO START OFF YOU GUYS WITH ONE OF OUR FAVORITE SONGS! SINCE CHRISTMAS IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER, WE'D LIKE TO ENTERTAIN YOU WITH A CHRISTMAS SONG!" Pierre yelled while him and his band members got their instruments ready.

Despite the rather loud screaming in my ear from both Miles and every other fan I was rammed against, I heard Jeff beginning to play his guitar in a Christmas-like jingle while David came in with his bass and Chuck started banging on the drums.

Even though I'm not really a huge fan of Simple Plan, I still liked a few of their songs and the one they were playing right now was one of my favorites and put me in a good mood since it talked about Christmas—sort of—and Christmas was just four days away. I wonder what people actually do on Christmas besides give each other gifts and stuff. I guess I'll never really know until I actually find my real family. But that all didn't matter since I was with my family right now. Too bad we all didn't have money to get each other gifts and actually enjoy a real Christmas.

_Santa is coming tonight and I want a car _

_I want a life_

_And I want a first class trip to_

_Hawaii_

_I want a lifetime supply_

_of Skittles and Slurpies and Eskimo Pies_

_I want a DVD_

_A big screen TV_

_Just bring me things that I don't need_

'_Cause now its Christmas_

_And I want everything_

_I just can't wait_

_Christmas_

_So don't stop spending_

_I, want a million gifts _

_That's right_

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_

'_Cause now its Christmas_

I watched as Angel turned to look at me with her pleading baby blue eyes while she held Celeste close to her. "Max, do you think Santa will get us presents this Christmas year?" she asked me.

Uh oh. To think, after all these past Christmas days, she would've figured that Santa was never actually going to get us anything or that Santa wasn't even real. But how could I tell her something like that. I mean, she's a freakin' six year old.

"I'm sure he'll try his best to get us presents this year, Angel," I told her, patting her shoulder. "But that's only if you're _extremely _good and have stayed being good throughout this whole year."

She looked down at her feet for about a second and then looked back at me. "Do you think torturing and killing Erasers counts as a bad thing? What if it counts as a bad thing to Santa and he won't give us anything like he's done for the past couple of years," she told me.

Double uh oh. Now what?

"Don't worry, Angel," Miles told her, overhearing our conversation. I was surprised he could actually hear us talking since he was so preoccupied with the concert. "Those mean Erasers are evil and have tried torturing you and your flock. Santa would've done the same thing to them, so I'm sure he'll still get you something."

Angel smiled and I couldn't help but smile also at Miles for coming up with something when I had nothing. I could see now why he was his flock's leader. Not only because he was the oldest, but he always knew what to do in a tough situation, if even that situation was coming up with something to say to a six year old when she thought Santa wasn't going to get her a present this year.

_Somebody take me away_

_Or give me a time machine to take me straight to midnight_

_I'll be alright_

_I want a girl in my bed_

_with nothing to do_

_A Playstation 2_

_I want a shopping spree_

_in New York City_

_Just bring me things that I don't need_

'_Cause now its Christmas _

_And I want everything_

_I just can't wait_

_Christmas_

_So don't stop spending_

_I _

_want a million gifts_

_That's right_

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_

'_Cause now its Christmas_

"Why would someone want a girl in their bed with nothing to do?" Gasman asked, looking at Dash.

Dash shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe they're lonely and want someone to hang out with."

I felt my eyes narrow into slits as I heard Iggy snickering from behind and Conner smiling devilishly.

"I'd sure like something like that for Christmas. I've been lonely all year," Iggy said while Conner made a couple of hand signs on Iggy's palm. (sigh) Boys.

_I wish I could take this day_

_And make it last forever_

_And no matter what I get tonight_

_I want more_

_Its Christmas_

_And I want everything_

_(Its Christmas)_

_Its Christmas_

_And I want everything now_

_(Its Christmas)_

_Christmas_

_And I want everything_

_I _

_Just can't wait_

_Christmas_

_So don't stop spending_

_I _

_Want a million gifts_

_That's right_

_And I can't wait 'til midnight_

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_

'_Cause now its Christmas_

'_Cause now its Christmas_

'_Cause now its Christmas_

I really wish I had earplugs with me right now, because as soon as that song was over, the crowd exploded with clamorous screaming and cheering and jumping up and down. Note to self: When going to a concert, bring earplugs and hear the band from outside the parking lot.

--

"ALRIGHT! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE, BUT BEFORE WE GO, WE WERE GIVEN A SONG REQUEST BY TWO TEENAGED BOYS! SO, TO THE LUCKY GIRL OUT THERE NAMED MAX RIDE, THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO YOU FROM MILES AND FANG!"

"What?!" I cried, my mouth literally dropping to the hard, dirty ground.

"_WHAT!?_" I heard Fang and Miles yell, turning towards each other and receiving the darkest, coldest, most angered death glares I've ever seen them give anyone for as long as I've known them.

_Breakdown_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

'_Cause we've had a rough time from fighting all night_

_And now we're just slipping away_

_So just give me this chance to make the wrongs right to say_

_Don't, don't, don't walk away_

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I can picture Miles asking Simple Plan to play a song for me, but why did Fang also request for them to play a song for me? Fang and I were like … siblings. Having him request a song—especially a freakin' love song … sort of—to me was totally unlikely for him.

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_You down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine_

_This time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

**Third Person Switch**

"You requested a song for Max!" Fang yelled in a faint whisper so Max wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Yeah!" Miles spat. "And I'm the one who told them to play a song for Max first since I was here at five in the morning so _I _should take all the credit!"

**End of Third Person Switch**

_Without you_

_(We go through the motions)_

_Without you_

_Its just not quite the same_

_Without you_

_I don't want to go out_

_I just wanted to say_

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right if its not to come running away_

_So just give me this chance to make the wrongs right to say_

_Don't, don't, don't walk away_

As questioning thoughts started running through my mind on why would Fang and Miles ask Simple Plan to play a song for me, I heard a faint meow coming from below me and looked down to see Talus prying his claws into my jeans.

"Stop it, Talus," I told him, hearing him meow his cute meow once more. I tried really hard not to tear up from the cuteness and bent down to pick him up. "What's with you, huh? Are you scared about something?" I asked as if he'd actually answer me back. Although, that probably wouldn't surprise me so much since I was getting use to Total being a freakin' talking dog and all.

Talus meowed once more sounding scared and frightened as he hid his face in arms. What on earth was his problem?

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_You down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine_

_This time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

**Third Person Switch**

"You're not getting credit for making Simple Plan dedicate a song to Max!" Fang yelled at Miles, standing in front of him with a tough composure Miles showed him how to do back when they were seven.

"Well _you're _certainly not taking credit for it since Max clearly likes me more than she likes you!" Miles shot back, also standing in front of Fang with a tough composure that was just as good as the one Fang was giving him.

_Take my hand_

_Take my hand_

_(I promise)_

_Take my hand_

_(I promise)_

_Take my hand_

Fang rolled his eyes and let out an unFang-like snort. "Oh, please. She doesn't even remember you and you've only known her for what? A little over a week and she's known me ever since I stopped being friends with you!"

**End of Third Person Switch**

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_You down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine_

_This time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

"Max, I have a bad feeling," Gasman said, tugging on my coat.

"Yeah, I feel it too," Kat said, looking at Nudge to see if she felt anything strange.

_If you take my hand tonight_

"Don't you feel strange?" Dash asked me, looking into my light brown eyes. Come to think of it, I did feel kind of strange. I didn't know what it was, but I just felt something inside of me that didn't feel right. My senses were starting to go on high alert and I was started to get a small headache. Nothing big. In fact, I didn't even think I could actually call it a headache since I didn't feel any pain, but I did feel a small throbbing in my head.

_I won't let you down_

_So take my hand tonight_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Suddenly, at that very moment and for the very first time throughout this whole concert, someone just screamed bloody murder, and it wasn't for the band, it was because they saw something up in the air. More like a big group of something.

"What the hell are those?"

"Airplanes?"

"They're too small to be airplanes and there're too many."

"I see wings!"

"Could they be birds?"

"They're too big to be birds."

"Then what the hell are they?"

I knew what they were. My whole flock and Miles' flock knew what they were. They were the evil monsters that have been terrorizing us for as long as we could remember; ever since we left the stupid school. And they were being lead by their sinister, evil leader that I was knew back when he was just a sweet, innocent little kid. He have become one of them. One of the monsters. They were …

"ERASERS!" Angel and Mini cried in horror while the whole group of Simple Plan fanatics and everyone else that were still at the festival began to run a muck and panic.

_Great_.

--

**Helloz. Sorry for the third person and then first person switches that happened so much in this chapter. I'm trying not to do that so much. Anyway, hope to get tons of reviews from you guys real soon. See ya! Oh, and what's up with the less reviews? Come on people! LOL, j/k. But seriously, don't forget to leave a review. It'll be much appreciated. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! If you've gotten this far, you probably already know what I'm gonna say, so I'll save you the trouble and go straight to the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

Darkness blanketed the Ventura Festival decorated with the gleaming stars of the night sky and the clamorous fireworks that exploded with great force. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time as the screams and cries of the evacuating citizens tried to escape to their cars before the wolf creatures of our world landed and began ripping them to shreds, decorating the dirty streets with blood and human body pieces.

"You guys! U and A! Now, now, now!" I yelled, trying to keep my flock under control as much as I could without losing my cool. It's been a while since we've seen Ari and his gang of Erasers, so my heart and mind were both starting to go on high alert and lose control.

"Fight and flight, guys! Let's kick some Eraser ass!" Miles ordered, his voice filled with courage and anticipation while he whipped his wings open and took flight faster than a rocket blasting off.

"Finally! Some action!" Kat cried as she also took flight behind Miles, the rest of their flock following behind.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! I'm ready to bite some ankles and piss on legs!" Total cried, growling fiercely and showing his penetrating fangs until I set Talus right next to him.

"Sorry, pal. I need you to look after Talus and make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Total gave me a look as if I were seriously joking. "You mean you're making me the kitty-sitter?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and quickly turned towards my flock, motioning for them to take flight in the air and get ready for battle. With so many people preoccupied with trying to get the hell out of here in one piece, I'm pretty sure no one would realize a couple of kids whipping out their wings and taking flight right in the air to have another fierce, bloody battle we haven't had in forever. My only fear right now was getting out in piece and making sure my flock and Miles' and his flock were to do the same.

"Where do you think you're going, Max?"

I didn't need to turn around to know who this was. "Long time no ass-whoop, Ari," I said, my back facing the bloodthirsty Eraser that was once just an innocent, little kid.

As if reading his thoughts, I quickly turned around and grabbed the hairy fist Ari was throwing at me. The face he was making was scrunched and angered. He knew I was going to catch his attack and was pissed that I did. Hey, he should be use to this kind of thing by now, but what _I _wasn't use to, was that Ari did something unexpected, and that was thinking fast and spinning to break free from my grip and whip me hard with his mighty wolf tail.

--

"You're going to turn around really quick," Angel told the Eraser standing in front of them. The Eraser looked at the two girls quizzically and felt himself lose control of his body. He turned both his head and body around so that his back was facing Angel and Mini, only to see Gasman and Dash awarding him with a devilish smirk and then sending their fist right into his face. The Eraser howled loudly in a whimpered bark and totally lost consciousness, which made his wings stop flapping and made him fall straight to the asphalt ground with a loud 'splat'.

"Alright!" Mini complimented, giving Angel a victorious high five.

"Hey, Mini!" Kat cried, dodging for her life as a big, snarling Eraser that was twice her size threw as many punches and slashes at her as it could. "A little help here!"

Mini smiled, raising her right hand up and watched as it started glowing a beautiful violet color. Just then, the Eraser that was trying to turn Kat into a sliced up cucumber was trapped inside a violet force field, which was now growing smaller and smaller the more Mini closed her glowing palm.

The Eraser squealed and cried for mercy, its eyes pleading for Mini to stop. Mini couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for the Eraser and completely let the force field go with a snap of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked, looking at his cousin in bewilderment.

Mini sighed. "He just looked so innocent in the force field, Dash," she told him.

Just then, an Eraser that seemed to teleport right behind her grabbed Mini with his strong Eraser arms and began squeezing the life out of her.

"Hey!" Dash yelled, flying at warp speed towards the Eraser and socking him right in the face multiple times. "Let! Go! Of! My! Little! Cousin!" he yelled, feeling his knuckles hit against something hard and get splattered with blood and broken bits of teeth. He then figured the hard stuff he was hitting were the Erasers' skull and decided to stop once he stopped flapping his deformed wings and plummeted to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nudge asked, flying towards Mini to make sure she was alright after defeating an Eraser she was battling.

Dash crossed his arms, giving Mini a stern, fatherly look. "Still think these Erasers are innocent?" he asked, hearing the Eraser that began a mere victim of Mini's force field roar its mighty roar and dash at full speed towards them.

Mini looked at the Eraser with a look that showed no emotion, but still the slightest bit of anger as she raised her right arm and focused all her power into it as she closed it into a fist. "Not at all," she spoke as she quickly opened up her palm and watched the Eraser grow as big as a blimp and then explode right in its place.

--

"This is getting completely ridiculous now," Iggy said, throwing a bomb at a nearby Eraser while Conner punched the lights out of an Eraser that was just fighting him not too long ago.

_Tell me about it, _Conner thought as he delivered the final blow to his opponent and watched it drop to the ground with the other Erasers that were losing badly to him and the rest of the flock.

"Ah, come on, guys," Miles said, kicking an Eraser right in the stomach which sent it flying between where Iggy and Conner were standing. "I mean, what would you rather be doing? This, or just sitting around doing absolutely nothing like you've been doing for the past two days?"

"Hey, we have been doing nothing per say," Iggy told him, throwing another bomb at a nearby Eraser, hearing it explode like the musical kaboom that came from the fireworks that were still active in the sky. He had to stay close to Conner so he wouldn't get hit and get blown away into a million pieces like the Erasers.

"Per say, my ass," Miles said, giving Iggy a smirk.

Another explosion was heard as he turned and just caught a glimpse of Fang pushing an Eraser into a firework that just activated and exploded him into a million Eraser chunks that were now raining upon the Ventura Festival.

He turned to look at them. "Um, word of advice; if you guys don't want to get your asses kicked, I'd suggest you get your head in the game and fight!" he yelled, flying towards a group of Erasers that were going after the younger kids and smashed their heads together with his bare hands.

Conner's mouth dropped to the ground as he stopped in place and quickly told what he just saw to Iggy.

"That pretty much says Fang's in a pissed off mood," Iggy told him, wishing he had eyesight so he could see the sight Conner and Miles just witnessed. Conner made Fang bashing Eraser heads together sound so freakin' awesome. "Wonder who got him so pissed."

"Ah, who cares. He's just acting like his usually bastard self," Miles said, watching an Eraser come his way about to slash him, but Miles quickly grabbed hold of its head and ram it into his knee, making the skull crack and blood seep through open wounds that revealed as soon as Miles kneed the head.

"Ouch. I don't need eyesight to probably guess what Miles just did to that Eraser," Iggy said while Conner grabbed Iggy's palm and started doing hand signs on it.

_Trust me, you're better off being blind, _he told him.

--

The wind got knocked out of me once Ari crammed his hairy fist right in my face, making my nose explode in a gush of blood that sailed through the air. I staggered a little backwards but managed to steady myself, only to get creamed with another couple of punches Ari was throwing at me along with a quick windmill kick.

"Come on, Max! It's no fun when you're not fighting back," Ari growled, his jagged fangs showing in a pompous smirk.

"Well excuse me for interfering with your fun," I told him, wiping away the blood that was trickling out of my mouth before I charged towards Ari in a swift attack, sending a hard punch his way but watched dumbstruck as he thought ahead of me and grabbed it. I gasped with shock which receded to uber amounts of pain as he shot my arm upward and cracked it, making me howl in agony and anguish.

--

Talus meowed in a horrified cry while Total kept himself from wincing at the sudden sight before him.

"Why isn't anyone trying to help her?" he asked himself frightfully.

--

One punch, two punches, three, four, five. Fang wasn't satisfied enough. His fist kept on knocking again and again and again into the Eraser's face, stomach, and chest but it just wasn't enough to fill the furious void that was welding up more and more inside the pit of his stomach. He wished it was Miles he was fighting right now. He pictured Miles as the Eraser that he was colliding his fists into; his blood smearing all over his white knuckles. The traitorous howls and cries escaping from his lips as he begged for Fang to stop.

"_Stop it! Fang, stop! No more! Please! Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

"Dude! Quit it!"

Fang blinked twice before he felt someone's hand blanket his right shoulder and then yank his body away forcefully. Before he knew it, he was staring into Miles' dark, serious eyes, his lightly tanned-skin face scrunched up with anger.

"Enough, okay! It's dead already! You won! There's nothing more you can do to it!" he yelled, his fingers digging into his shoulders as if he didn't want to let him go.

Fang turned around and saw the Eraser he was so viciously attacking, his dark eyes growing slightly wide. By the looks of it, Fang couldn't even tell if it was an Eraser anymore. Pieces of fur were missing from its banged up face with a bunch of teeth knocked out and both eyeballs welded shut and the snout smashed into its face. And with that painted into Fang's entire mind, the Eraser began to fall freely towards the ground, its dead weight slicing through the night air until it collided with the hard asphalt.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Fang?" Miles asked, letting him go. "I mean, sure these dudes deserve to be tortured and have the living shit beaten out of them, but that doesn't mean we have to keep on beating them and beating them until their dead and even still keep on pummeling them. That's where we should draw the line."

"What the hell does it matter to you, Miles?" Fang spat, shooting his former friend with one of his penetrating death glares as he began to fly closer towards him. "Let that be a warning to you. If you _ever _try anything further with Max, that's going to be you."

Miles looked at Fang as if he just got slapped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Ever since you and your stupid flock came into our lives you've been trying to get with Max just to make me jealous," he told him furiously.

"So what if I am?" Miles asked pompously, folding his arms across his chest. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked, rewarding Fang with a good shove.

Fang wasn't going to take the blow that easily. He glared at Miles viciously before he moved towards him and shoved him just as hard. This only got Miles mad as he glared at Fang just as hard and was about to send a swift punch his way until a penetrating screams filled their eyes.

Both boys looked towards their right to see Max beginning to sail down towards the ground but managed to pick herself up with a flap of her wings, her breath growing more and more ragged until Ari sent another punch her way.

"Max!" Fang and Miles screamed, ignoring that fact that they both said it in unison. They were both too preoccupied at the fact that Max was actually losing a battle with Ari. That she was getting pummeled and punched and kicked and God knows what else Ari was doing to her, making her lose a large amount of blood and almost her ability to keep herself up with her wings faintly beating in the air.

The two boys glanced at each other, their dark eyes filled with both fear and apprehension before they rewarded themselves with the same glares they were giving each other not that long ago.

Suddenly, Miles glare began to loosen slightly until the features on his face slowly turned to intense worry. "Alright, dude, you go help Max and I'll get all the kids together. If this battle keeps up, Max is going to get seriously hurt and so might the rest of our flocks. We'll all fly off in different directions and the meet up at the nearby church in Oxnard, okay?"

"Whatever," Fang grumbled, looking down towards Max before he beat his powerful wings and then forced his body forwards towards her while Miles floated in his place, watching as Fang raced after the girl that held his heart. At first, he was going to fly towards the rest of his flock and Max's flock, but something inside of him was keeping him back. Something that was making him stare down to make sure Fang made his way safely towards Max without having to deal with any close-by Erasers flying his way.

He could feel his heart pounding forcefully in his chest before he placed his hand against it to calm it down. He shut his dark brown eyes and turned away, flapping his wings enough to keep himself in the air before his back now faced Fang, Max, and Ari, his knuckles popping from having his palms close in a tight shut.

"Be careful, Fang," he whispered, moving his body forwards towards the younger kids, fighting back any large amounts of intense fear that were now beginning to take the form of petrified tears.

--

**Alrighty, there you have it. Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I've been grounded for the past … while, so I apologize for that. And to think, I thought I was going to breeze right through Chemistry since it has a little bit of math in it, but, if I haven't mentioned this before already, anything that has to do with science completely and totally hates me. (Sigh) Anyway, just in case you guys were thinking it, I will never abandon this story. The only times I take mega long to update is because I either have writers block or I'm grounded. I'll never stop updating until I'm completely done with this story****. But that won't be for another couple of chapters. Okay, see ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again. You know the drill.**

**--**

Is it possible to feel worse than crap? If it is, then you know exactly how I feel. Worse than crap. Probably even worse than shit. I hate admitting that and even succumbing to that sort of language. I blame Miles. But I am speaking the truth. Ari was winning this battle and all I could do was take the blows until my body couldn't take much more of it.

I know what you're probably thinking. Why not just fly off, Max? Who cares if you leave your dignity and pride left behind, it's better than floating there like an idiot just waiting to slip into your own death. Well, FYI, I've tried that. Multiple times. But Ari just keeps coming at me full throttle. No matter what I do, I can't get away.

When the freak did he get this strong?

I felt myself cough up a spew-full of blood when Ari's strong, Eraser-fist sunk into my stomach followed by a powerful strike to the side of my face. I swaggered to the left and tried shaking off the pain, but I think Ari managed to break one of my jaw bones. I don't know. All I know is that my jaw made this huge-ass loud crack and it felt out of place now.

Crap.

"What the F is wrong with you!" Ari screamed furiously, kicking me in the ribcage, which almost made me forget to flap my wings in order to keep myself up. Flying was becoming such a burden now. At this moment, I just wanted to stop, not caring if I went crashing down into the now empty streets of Ventura. Just as long as I got away from this death machine.

Suddenly, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard myself mumbling a few words in front of Ari as he flew closer to me. At first, I couldn't make out what just escaped my now bloody lips, but when I said it that second time, I wished I couldn't hear it in the first place.

"Stop, Ari," I groaned, my head dangling from lack of energy. That, and I think it was because I couldn't bear to face Ari after what was coming out of my mouth. "Please … stop….I can't take anymore of this….It hurts too much."

Oh, God, just kill me now. Not only was I getting the living crap kicked out of me, but all my pride and dignity was completely stripped away from my system after I practically just begged for the enemy to go easy on me.

What has become of me?

I didn't know what kind of face Ari was making right now, but I can surely imagine what type of face he was making. He was probably gawking at me for a few seconds, having his mind process what I just said to him. Now, his stupid Eraser-face is probably twisting into a satisfying grin, keeping himself from laughing hysterically at my words after what he just heard.

I tried telling myself I could be wrong, but after the pompous sound of low snickering entered through my eardrums, I couldn't help but feel like a ton of bricks just unloaded themselves on top of my head.

_Please _someone just shoot me.

"Stop?" Ari asked. "You want me to stop, Max?"

_Well, it'd kinda be much appreciated if you did, _I thought, too weak to have those words shoot out of my mouth.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" he asked. "Did you go soft or something, Max? First you don't pull up a good fight and now you're practically down on your hands and knees, begging for me to have pity on you and just leave you here to suffer and supposedly die on the spot while the rest of your flock and Miles' flock get sliced and diced by the rest of the Erasers?"

I felt his presence walk closer towards me, his shadow leaning over my body as I coward in fear before him, my eyes shut dauntingly.

At first, there was a long pause. A part of me wanted to look up and see what was going on with Ari; how come he wasn't talking.

Bad mistake.

As soon as I looked up into his Eraser-face, I got a fist-full of pain knocking me clear in the face, making me lose all control of my body. That did it. That enormous wash of anguish and throe suddenly made my whole body go numb. I couldn't feel my arms, my legs, or any other part of my body. All I could really feel was the gentle wind gliding through my body, having it brush faster and faster until I realized I was free-falling through the icy wind like an anvil falling through the sky like in those old cartoons.

This was it. I was really going to die here and now. It was the end for me and I went down with my self-pride way above my head. Funny, I always thought I'd die a very peaceful death with my pride still fully in my body. But, a lot can happen when you're a fourteen year old female hybrid constantly being chased by these stupid wolf creatures. I should've known I was never going to die a _normal _death. But all of that doesn't matter now. If I was going to die, might as well die with my eyes closed, shielding my vision away from my pathetic failure.

Just then, as soon as I was certain I was merely a couple of feet from hitting the ground, my body collided with something hard. Well, not really hard, but more like soft-hard. If that makes any sense.

I suddenly felt really warm and incandescent. Like I was just thrown into an oven or something. Was I going into heaven? How come my whole life didn't start flashing before my eyes? I hear that's one of the number one things that happens to you when you're reaching towards death. And where's that shinning light that's practically the gateway to Heaven?

"Max."

I heard a voice. It was kind of faint, but I could still hear it. It sounded peaceful and really musically enjoyable. Was it Jesus? God?

"Max."

I suddenly felt like I could open my eyes again. They began to flutter up, revealing my blurry vision, but it was starting to settle. I could see a face in front of me. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't really make out who it was. By the looks of it, they had dark hair. Does Jesus or God have dark hair?

"Max, wake up."

My vision began to settle a little more, making me stare into a figure with sort of dark skin. They looked young too, so this had to be Jesus.

"Jesus?" I whispered, shaking my head slightly.

There was a slight pause, but it didn't take me that long to realize I wasn't in Heaven and that the arms I was being held in weren't Jesus or God's.

"Man, you look like crap. And can you be any heavier!"

Nope, I was just in the arms of a moody bastard.

"Gee, aren't you a lovely wake-up call." I spat, rubbing my head slightly to relieve any pain I was feeling in my head.

I felt Fang grab onto my arm forcefully. "We need to get out of here, now!"

My eyes suddenly shot open. "Where's the flock? Where are Miles and the rest of his flock?"

Fang held up a hand before I could speak anymore. "Don't worry, he took everyone and split up into separate directions so the Erasers won't track us down. We're all meeting up in one place, but if we stay here any longer, Ari's gonna clip our wings off until we even reach our destination."

I stared up into Fang's dark eyes, cocking my eyebrow slightly before we heard Ari screaming at the rest of the Eraser's above our heads.

"Max! This isn't over yet!" he yelled, turning towards the Erasers and giving them hand signals that made them dive-bomb our way.

Fang turned towards me, his face semi-calm, yet I could still see the slight bit of tremor in the rims of his dark eyes. "Unless you want to be reduced to a pile of bloody mush, I suggest you follow me."

"Good enough," I told him as we immediately began running into the multitude of empty booths and leaving cars.

--

"Why the hell are we running away, Miles? We could've totally kicked their asses!" Kat yelled, flying beside Miles with a rather irked look on her dark features.

"Where're Max and Fang? Are they going to be okay?" Nudge asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine," Angel said, ruffling Celeste's dirty fur with worried, crystal eyes.

"They have to be fine," Mini said. "Right, Miles?"

Miles stared into the night before him as he flapped his wings rhythmically and silently. The younger kids looked at him quizzically, staring at one another before one of them had the guts to speak again.

"Miles?" Dash spoke.

"What?" he asked sternly, not even bothering to glance behind him to see who was talking. Dash winced slightly from the hint of anger that was dripping from Miles' words. He coward slightly behind Gasman, giving him a look before Iggy spoke.

"Geeze. What the hell crawled up your ass?" he asked, giving off a dark glare. Conner glanced past Iggy's shoulder to take a look at the younger kids and gave off a wave of sign language that said something along the lines of _I'm sure Max and Fang are alright and that we'll catch up with them in no time_.

The younger kids smiled while Kat looked towards Miles and raised her eyebrow unsurely. With a shove of her body, she flew towards her leader's presence and stared at him with her brown eyes swimming with thoughts and questions.

"I'm sure Max will be fine, dude. Fang is with her, remember?"

"No shit, Sherlock." He spat acidly, glancing at Kat to award her with an acid glare to match.

Normally, Kat would've taken this very seriously and by seriously, I mean she would've punched Miles right in the face for his rudeness and start cussing him out with more foul language than he just threw at her. But not tonight. Instead, she slumped her shoulders slightly and looked at Miles, staring close attention to how his jaw tightened slightly and how his hands were locked in a tight fist position that was making his knuckles turn ghost white.

"It's okay to be scared, Miles," she told him in a tone that only a mother portrayed. "Nothing's going to happen to Max. I know I'm not the one who's with her right now, but I promise you that Fang will keep her safe. You know that, don't you? I mean, you've known the bastard before you two reached puberty, right? You out of all people should know that he'll keep her safe."

Miles stared into the bullet sky, glancing down to see the empty streets of Ventura as they began entering through Oxnard. The street lights were gleaming wondrously throughout the darkness while houses shimmered with mystical lights of red, green, yellow, and so one and so forth, filling the atmosphere with the excitement of Christmas growing nearer and nearer.

A sigh escaped Miles' lips, fog emerging from his thin lips like smoke pouring out of a freshly-lit cigarette. "It's not Max I'm worried about, Kat. I mean, I _am _worried about her … but—"

A small hand blanketed Miles' shoulder, making him turn towards a smiling little girl. "I get what you mean, dude," she said, her features loosened, showing the face of a young girl Miles hasn't seen in years.

He smiled, his knuckles popping back into place as they morphed back into gentle hands before the small glimpse of a wooden cross came into view about a couple of miles away from them.

--

Fang perched himself against a nearby building with me right by his side, wincing in pain slightly after the vicious battle from Ari, but making sure he didn't notice. I seriously felt like crap right now. My ribs hurt, my face felt like it was burning because of the multitude of cuts that were cascaded all over my face. (_P.S: Open wounds and cold air doesn't mix_) And my head was pounding so much it was as if a person was using me as a piece of word and started bashing me with a hammer.

"You okay?" Fang asked, looking at me with gentle eyes. That was rare for him.

"Never better," I replied, trying to shake off the pain so I didn't look as bad as I actually felt. "Any sign of Ari?" I asked.

Fang surveyed the sky quickly before shaking his head back and forth. "I think we finally lost them. And the church isn't that much farther."

_Thank God_, I thought, feeling the veins in my forehead begin to pump degradedly. I swear, as soon as we got to this church, I was going to plop myself right on the nearest pedestal and drift into dreamland. Well, after I made sure that all the kids were okay, but after that, it's straight off to—man I feel dizzy. And lightheaded. Like my feet aren't touching the ground anymore. Seriously.

I opened my eyes slightly, my head dropping south until I realized I _wasn't _touching the ground anymore. Holy Hell! I'm in the air! Why aren't I standing anymore?

"Man, you weigh a freakin' ton." Fang grumbled as he began to walk into the streets once the cars stopped to let passers walk through. I looked up at him and felt my mouth gap.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flame up once I realized how many people were probably staring at us. Not every day you see a teenaged guy carrying a teenaged girl in his arms like it was so God damn normal.

"Just shut up and keep still 'til we get to the church," he said, looking down at me with those serious eyes of his. I grumbled, giving him a small glare that he shrugged off and reached the other side of the street.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know," I told him with an angered pout.

Fang smirked as if he just heard a hilarious joke. "I doubt that. After you just got the shit beaten out of you, I doubt you'll be able to walk properly for quite a while."

I glared slightly once more, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I see Miles' colorful language has gotten to you too."

Fang shrugged once more, the slight amusement in his features disappearing into serious mode like they always were in. There he goes again. Every time I mentioned the name Miles or even hinted anything about him, he'd get all serious and 'meh' all over again.

"Fang," I said, finally losing the urge to struggle out of his arms and begin walking on my own. He looked down at me. "I know I've asked you these type of questions so many times, but you never seem to give me a straight answer every time I ask you."

He raised his eyebrow as if this were the first question I've ever asked him about him and Miles. It irked me so I took a deep breath and asked away.

"What the hell happened to you guys in the past. I mean, you said that you guys were such good buddies but something tore you apart and you lost your friendship," I said, looking back up at him. "What was the thing that tore you guys apart?" I asked.

_Broken hearts and a relationship that wanted to be dragged into something more_, I heard the Voice say, making me ignore his words by staring into Fang's dark eyes to see if I could find even a hint of answers to my questions. Which of course I didn't. Man, why do I keep on doing this? I know he's never going to give me the answer through his eyes. He's just too locked up. Stupid bastard.

Silence filtered between us. A silence that wasn't awkward, yet it still made me feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Maybe it's because I was so worked up on whether Fang was going to answer me or not. Surely, the possibilities of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Moody answering my question that'll _actually _answer what I've been wondering for the past couple of days were slim to none. But hey, a girl can dream can't see.

Fang looked up into the horizon, ignoring any eye-contact he could make with me until he finally opened his mouth to speak. But they weren't the words I was hoping he would say. Nope. They were words that told me we were at the church already and that there were a lot of cars parked in front of it.

He set me down as we stepped through the double-doors of the church, staring into a hoard of little kids and adults chatting away to each other and opening presents. Tables were set against the walls that held cookies, brownies, Mexican punch, cake, tamales, and a ton of other stuff while the atmosphere was coated with fits of laughter shared by old friends.

"Mama! Mama, look! Someone gave us a Barbie Doll!" a little girl cried showing a rather used Barbie Doll that was still in good condition, making the mother—a woman who looked too old for her age—smiled warmly.

"Oh, how nice. Don't forget to thank God when you're praying tonight. And make sure to pray for the children who donated all of these gifts for us, okay?" the woman said while the little girl nodded and started stroking the doll's wavy, blond hair.

I glanced up around the church, seeing it shadowed with streamers of green and red that said things like, "Happy Birthday, Baby Jesus" or "God Bless the Less Fortunate". In the middle of the church was a large banner that was painted by what looked like second graders by all the little pictures of Christmas trees and squiggly letters. The sign said, "Merry Christmas" and at the bottom, it said, "Thank you for donating your love to our children and God bless you all".

I felt my heart skip a beat as a welt in my throat began to form. I choked, feeling my eyes glimmer with moist liquid. Seeing all these kids get gifts by people who were kind enough to donate stuff to them was just so heartwarming. And seeing all the adults with loving smiles on their faces was enough to bring a tear to anyone's eye. Seeing their kids happy that they still got something for Christmas was enough to make them happy and seeing all of their old friends was enough to make the adults happy. Just being together and being satisfied that the ones they loved could say they had a wonderful Christmas better than anyone with enough more money.

"Max," Fang spoke in a gentle tone, making me look up at him before I swiped my arm across my eyes to rid them from any moisture that was leaking out.

"Hm?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked flushed as if he were running a high fever as he turned his face away. "Um," he said, keeping eye-contact away from me until I tilted my head in bewilderment.

"What is it?" I asked.

He gulped nervously, making me almost double-over in shock. Fang, _nervous_? Were those two words even legal to put together in the same sentence? He motioned his head upward, his cheeks turning a fine shade of cotton-candy pink.

"L-look up," he said, shutting his eyes slightly as if I were about to whack him. I did as he were told and looked up until I realized my face was flushing also. Up above us, pinned to the wall by a mere staple, was a small piece of mistletoe.

"Oh," I said, mimicking Fang as I turned my head to the side to keep from looking at his face. For those of you who don't know, even though kids like us, who've grown up without experiencing any human behavior, we've still seen a lot of TV, including Christmas specials. Which means, we know what to do when under a mistletoe.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Fang said, shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking up a patch of imaginary dirt as he moved his gaze downward.

I managed to look at Fang, who, as if reading my thoughts, looked at me also. We both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity as if we were having a discussion with our gaze. That's when I took notice at how gentle Fang's features have looked throughout this day. The fact that we were so close to each gave me a good look at his face, noticing how light his eyes seemed to be. Instead of noticing how dark they were, up close, you could actually catch the hint of brown in them; a nice, placid brown color that took the form of creamy chocolate.

I didn't know what it was, but I seemed so drawn to those eyes that I felt my body pushing itself forward, my face inching closer towards his; slowly.

"Do you want this, Fang?" I asked in a tone that could be mistaken as a whisper.

I noticed a small lump travel down Fang's throat, which probably meant that he gulped nervously. I stopped, noticing how close we were now. Our chests were merely pressed against each others and I could smell the hint of peppermint lingering on Fang's breath. Candy canes at the fair must've been the culprit. I remembered watching him leaning against the booth where I was trying to win that stuffed kitten, sucking on a half-finished candy cane; his lips wrapped around the red and white swirled sugar stick, savoring the flavor while trying not to show it too much. The low moaning noises he was making at the pleasurable taste.

I suddenly felt myself move closer, staring into those thin lips. They looked so warm to me; so gentle while slightly apart as he breathed. I remembered when I kissed him on the beach when I thought he was dying after his big fight with Ari. His lips were soft under mine, even if it was just a quick peck. But still, they felt heated and smooth. Just thinking about it made my head dizzy.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Max," he whispered, his eyes glazing half-lidded as if he were tired as he moved forward a little bit but then pulled back; like his head was drooping.

That was it though. I kind of _wanted _to kiss him again. Just to relive the moment we kissed last time on the beach. I wanted to remember how his lips felt underneath my own again. Wanted to relive the spark of pleasure that surged through my body before we pulled apart.

I wanted to taste those lips again.

Without a word, I began moving closer to Fang, my eyes sliding slowly as I reached upward towards his lips. He mimicked me sort of, shutting his eyes and leaning in as our faces came into contact; closer and closer like two magnets being dragged together by magnetic force.

Fang and I were going to kiss.

--

**Ha! I have succeeded in finally writing Fax! Boosha! But, sadly, this chapter is already long enough as it is, so I think I shall stop it right about here. But don't worry; there will be more soon to come. Now that this story has been going on for almost a year, my goal is to be done with it by Christmas Eve. Wish me luck everyone, and be sure to stay tuned for more chapters. Laterz!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola! Okay, before I start the chapter, I'd like to say something first. After browsing around through other fanfics, I've been finding a bunch of stuff that's similar to my writing. So far, I've found a character that's similar to my character Kat (**_**she even had the same name!**_**) and I also found a character similar to Mini (**_**again, also had the same name**_**). First of all, all the characters in Trust are property of me (**_**except for the actual characters that are property of James Patterson**_**). I'm not really 100 sure if these people have stolen my characters or just think the same way I do, but I'm saying this now. If you'd like to use some of my ideas, please inform me first before doing so. Thank you. **

**Now, on to the chapter! **

**Oh, and sorry for the total OOCness from Max and Fang in the earlier chapter.**

**Another thing, please send me a review for every chapter please. It'd be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**--**

At that moment, I was completely unaware of anything that was going on throughout me right now. All that was running through my brain was touching Fang's lips with my own one more time since the beach moment. I couldn't believe we were seriously going to kiss again.

But, like all suspenseful things, something always happens right in the middle of it. In this case, right when mine and Fang's lips were, like a _millimeter _away from touching, the door to the church swung open and in stepped none other than—whom else? Miles and our flocks.

Can timing _get _any more perfect than that!? I mean, seriously.

I saw a slight shade of pink form on Nudge's cheeks as she started giggling girlishly. "Um, were we interrupting something for you two?" she asked.

At that moment, Fang and I immediately scooted away from each other, rubbing the backs of our necks in total mortification.

"What happened? Were they smacking face or something?" Iggy asked, making me scrunch up with anger.

"Well, looks like you two got through the Erasers safely," Miles said, folding his arms across his chest with a rather—stern look on his face.

Fang glared at him slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight to one side. "You think a couple of Erasers can stop us? I'm surprised you managed to handle two flocks without getting your ass whooped by Ari and the rest of them," he said mockingly, making Miles flush with anguish.

"You wanna try saying that again you little piece of—"

"Guys!" I said, stopping Miles from cussing in front of a bunch of little kids—and in a church for Pete's sake! "Look, we're all just really tired after a long day. Why don't we just get settled and wait for these people to leave. Then, we'll all head out to bed. Okay?" I said.

Miles and Fang ended their battle stances, stepping back from each other while still keeping their glares locked on each others presence. I sighed heavily. I swear its not easy being the leader sometimes.

--

**Third Person Switch**

The church seemed so hushed and empty when the families that filled it with so much glee left to their homes and headed to bed. Fang glanced up, staring into the bleak three a.m. sky with his dark eyes while the moon showered the city with rays of luminescence.

He couldn't sleep. There was just so much going on through his mind right now. After that little ordeal of him and Max almost kissing and then Miles and the kids had to go and ruin it. Why was it that Miles always seemed to get in the way of his chances with Max? Every time there was a chance practically lingering within Fang's grasp, Miles had to swoop down and steal it from him or rip it right in his presence. Its times like these Fang just wanted to shove him against the nearest wall and start beating him like what he did to that one Eraser back in Ventura.

Fang sighed, his breath lingering in a thick fog before it began to fade into the cold air. Everyone was asleep right now and he should be asleep too seeing as they weren't going to let anything keep them from getting to the School. They were waking up bright and early and heading off with no exceptions.

But he wasn't tired. Sure, his eyes were droopy and felt like a ton of bricks were attached to them and he would yawn every two minutes, but Fang just didn't want to head to bed. He was stubborn like that, but he didn't care.

Another yawn escaped from Fang's lips, making him stretch his arms in the process. Yep, he was definitely tired, but wasn't going to bed.

"Well, someone sounds like they're sleepy," Miles said, walking towards Fang with his hands digging in his pockets.

Fang growled. He forgot Miles was taking first watch for the night. Maybe now was a good time to head off to bed. But, being the stubborn bastard he was, Fang didn't budge.

Miles leaned against a nearby wall right next to Fang. "Why aren't you with the rest of them?" he asked, bobbing his head towards the open doorway where the flock were sound asleep.

"Not tired." Fang spoke-out flatly, his hands also shoved in his pockets while he glanced up at the moon. Right now was the absolute wrong time to yawn, but Fang did it anyway, totally against his will, which made him grumble.

Miles smirked, glancing across the street. "My ass," he said while Fang glared at him.

"You and Max seem to be getting along quite well," he said, the smirk on his face fading into a serious look.

It was Fang's turn to smirk. "What's the matter, Miles? Jealous?" he asked, glancing at him.

"Damn right," he said, pushing his body off the wall and walking towards Fang. Fang looked up at him, watching as Miles stopped in front of him and rested his hand just inches above Fang's head, leaning over him like a lingering shadow and grasping the bottom of his chin in a rough hold.

Fang's body tensed as Miles moved his face closer towards his own, a wide smirk spread across his face. "You're breaking my heart, Fang," he said, brushing his thumb across Fang's lips, which were twisting into an angered snarl.

"I've been here for more than a week and you're giving Max all the attention. What happened to our relationship?" he asked, saying the last sentence in a low, seductive whisper.

Fang slapped Miles hand away from his face, pushing through his body that was coming too close for comfort as he began to walk away a couple of steps.

Miles chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets before glancing back up at his old friend. "We're coming closer and closer to the School, Fang. In just a matter of days, I'm probably not going to see you anymore."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Fang said, stopping in his tracks.

Miles laughed. "Oh, come on. You can't say you're not going to miss me," he said.

"I've been doing just fine when I left the School in the past, haven't I?" he asked, glancing across his shoulder.

Miles pouted his lips in a disappointed whimper. "Aw, how sad. 'Cause when you left, I never stopped thinking about you," he said, walking towards Fang. "Lying in bed awake all night, hoping that one day you'll come back. I'll apologize for being such a jerk to you before the whitecoats experimented on me. You'll forgive me and we'll …" he chuckled once more, pressing his lips to Fang's ear and whispered. "Well, let's just say once I hit puberty, things got a little … _hot_."

"Shove it up your ass, Miles!" Fang spat, pushing Miles away with a violent shove.

Miles grinned. "Ooh, aggressive, aren't we?" he asked.

Fang growled, clenching his fist tightly as he bared his teeth at Miles as if he were a carnivorous animal. "I'll show you aggressive," he said, dashing towards Miles and throwing his fist at his face, a blur of darkness swooshing past him.

Miles dodged Fang's attack, leaning to the side while Fang shot his other fist at him. Miles smirked, catching Fang's fist and shoving his elbow right into Fang's stomach. Fang coughed up a blotch of saliva, kneeling over while Miles smacked his fist right across Fang's cheek, making him double-over.

Fang groaned, brushing his wounded cheek with his fist as if it were leaking blood, looking up at his opponent that was walking towards him with a pompous look on his face.

"Come on, Fang. Is that all you got? Surely Max isn't going to want to be with a guy who can barely even throw a decent punch."

Fang's face scrunched up as he lifted his body off the ground and faced Miles. Kicking up his heels, he ran towards Miles as fast as he could, sailing his fist towards his face but then stopped right when he was merely a step away from Miles.

Miles was surprised, watching Fang leap into the air and land on the other side, stepping onto the tip of his foot and spinning perfectly into a 180, slashing his leg right in the middle of Miles' neck.

Miles swaggered back, turning his body around until Fang kicked him square in the chest, sending as many punches as he could towards Miles while he lifted his arms and defended his face.

Miles leaned to the side, tucking his legs in and jumping, spinning his body around and striking his leg out, making it smack right into Fang's chest.

Fang collided with the ground; hard, shutting his eyes before opening them quickly to see Miles hovering over him. His body was on top of his own, grabbing hold of Fang's arms and pinning them over his head, his legs nestled on each side of Fang's hips while his face was merely inches away.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of this, Fang," Miles growled, that cocky grin still planted on his lips. "Just because you've known Max longer than I've had doesn't mean she's going to turn to you."

"Oh, and you think she's going to fall for you? Dream on, Miles." Fang spat, struggling to get Miles off of him.

Miles chuckled almost sinisterly. "Why not? I'm handsome, smart, and funny. Those kind of qualities are very hard to find in a man, you know."

"Yeah. You should know," Fang said, slipping his legs through Miles' stomach, resting his heals on his abdominal area and pushing him off with one thrust, sending Miles down on the ground.

Miles grumbled, feeling Fang grab onto the color of his shirt and sailing a punch straight to his face. Miles stepped back a couple of steps, shaking off the pain before he looked back up at his enemy and charged with a high kick, watching as Fang deliberately caught it with his hands and dragged Miles to the ground.

Growling furiously, Miles shot his legs upward, crashing them into Fang's chest as Fang fell hard on the ground once more; Miles pouncing back on him.

"You know, this is the exact position we're always in in my dreams," he said seductively, hovering above Fang. "Except, _you're _always the one on top, whispering love words into my ear while leaving a trail of warm kisses down my neck." He placed a hand on Fang's cheek, stroking it with his thumb slowly.

Fang groaned, feeling like he was about to gag. He knew Miles was twisted, going to such great lengths just to tease him. Mock him. If he started making-out with him though, Fang would permanently dub Miles as gay. Acting this way was already pushing it to the limit.

Clenching his fist in total anguish, his face flushing with complete mortification, Fang managed to slip his wrist out of Miles' grasp, slamming them on top of his shoulders and dragging him down to the ground to switch the position.

Miles laughed, his eyes lowered as if he were tired. "Dude, slow down. Outside a church where people can see us—don't you think a hotel room is much more suitable?"

"Shut up!" Fang yelled. "I'm through with this! Max is going to be mine and mine only! Nothing you do or say is ever going to come between our relationship! She almost kissed me for Christ sake!"

"Ah, but she didn't." Miles pointed out. "Which means _I've_ still got a shot."

Fang smirked devilishly. "Face it, you don't stand a chance and you know it, don't you? You've known it ever since we were younger and ever since I left. No matter how badly you want this relationship, you're not going to have it."

Miles growled, baring his teeth at Fang until something stopped them both from doing anything else. Something that made the both of them freeze right in their spots and made the beating of their rapid hearts from fighting head-to-head stop completely.

"Fang? Miles?" Max said, standing from the open doorway.

Both boys turned their heads in unison, looking at Max with their eyes wider than they've ever been before in their lives.

"Max?!"

Max looked mortified, her cheeks blushing madly at the sight she witnessed: two teenaged boys, one pinning the other below him, their faces merely inches away from each others before they even realized she was there.

Max gulped, her lips trembling slightly. "W-what are you guys doing?"

--

**Holy shit, what a predicament. What's Max gonna think of Fang and Miles now? For those of you who don't like yaoi—er, slash pairings, just ignore Miles acting the way he was acting earlier. Better yet, just skip to the next … two chapters or so. Remember what I said in the beginning, I get really into the guy/guy friendship and apparently get really into the guy/guy enemy relationship. But, I'm not making any pairings that would make the readers unhappy. Okay.**

**Well, until then, catch ya later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola my fellow peoples! You know the drill and don't forget to review!**

**--**

Three times. This is the third time in a row that insomnia decides he should make my life miserable by making me stay awake in the middle of the nothing while everyone else is soundly asleep.

I sighed, pinching the top of my nose and shutting my eyes before I rolled over on the pedestal so that I was on my stomach. Talus meowed in surprise as he dropped to the floor, making me gasp. I guess I didn't notice him lying on my stomach.

"Sorry, buddy." I apologized while Talus shook his head slightly and walked to where Total was curled up next to Angel, rubbing his head against him and settling himself right next to him. Total yawned tiredly, opening his eyes slightly to see Talus lying next to him, but then immediately fell back asleep.

I smiled, resting my chin on top of my clasped hands. The chapel was so dark at night, not like a couple of hours ago when it was so filled with light and cheerful laughter. I'd really hate to leave this place, aside from the rather uncomfortable wooden pedestals. The chapel just seemed so warm and homey and safe. Almost like a second home.

I yawned, turning to lie back on my back and glanced up at the ceiling. I threw my hands back and rested my head on them, hearing the low snoring coming from Iggy; the slight mumbling coming from Nudge's mouth. It all felt really nice. So calm and at ease.

"_You're breaking my heart, Fang …"_

I cocked my eyebrow, looking up from the pedestal only to come in contact with total darkness. That's when I noticed that Fang wasn't inside the building asleep like everyone else. I already knew Miles was outside because he volunteered to have first watch, but why was Fang out there too?

"_What happened to our relationship?"_

"Relationship?" I repeated, getting off of the pedestal and walking towards the doorway. Was this Miles talking? Yeah. I think it was. And the person he was talking to was … Fang? No. He couldn't be talking to Fang. Could he?

"_You don't have to tell me twice," _I heard Fang say. So he was outside with Miles.

I pressed my ear up against the door so I could hear them better. I know this counts as eavesdropping, but what the hell. I can't go to sleep, might as well do this to preoccupy myself.

I heard Miles laugh. _"Oh, come on. You can't say you're not going to miss me."_

"_I've been doing just fine when I left the School in the past, haven't I?" _

_What in the world are they talking about? _I asked myself.

_Something about the past,_the Voice said, almost making me jump.

"_Aw, how sad. 'Cause when you left, I never stopped thinking about you," _I heard Miles say. _"Lying in bed awake all night, hoping that one day you'll come back. I'll apologize for being such a jerk to you before the whitecoats experimented on me. You'll forgive me and we'll … _(chuckle) _…_ _Well, let's just say once I hit puberty, things got a little … hot."_

My eyes widened to the point where it felt like they were going to pop right out of my sockets. I stepped away from the door as if it were contaminated with some sort of deadly disease, swaggering a little, losing my balance.

What the hell were they talking about! Lying in bed awake? Puberty? _Hot_?!

_What are you doing!? Get back to the door!_ the Voice ordered.

Slowly, I steadied my balance, walking with trembling legs towards the door and pressing my ear against it with hesitation. I was afraid of what was going to pass through my eardrums next, but I had to know what they were talking about. Make sure what I just heard was some sort of misunderstanding.

At that moment, there was no one talking anymore, just a long of banging and grunting noises coming from both boys. I felt my throat close up nervously after hearing Fang _groan _followed by Miles saying something along the lines of 'Come on, Fang. Is that all you've got?' rather playfully.

_Oh, my God_, I thought frightfully, hearing more groans and banging coming from outside the chapel.

_Is right now a good time to say something along the lines of 'I told you so'?_

_What are you talking about? _

_Um, _hello_! Banging and moaning noises coming from two boys who were just talking about hot dreams, forgotten relationships, and broken hearts. All of that can only lead to one thing, young Maximum._

My face began to flush. _Well, you never know. They could be talking about something else. Or, who knows, by the way they've been acting towards one another, they could be fighting._

The Voice grumbled lowly, _Yeah, probably for dominance._

I bared my teeth, starting to become frustrated with the Voice until I heard some talk once more.

"_You know, this is the exact position we're always in in my dreams,"_ Miles said in sort of a seductive tone, making my nose feel clogged. _"Except, you're always the one on top, whispering love words into my ear while leaving a trail of warm kisses down my neck." _

I heard the Voice chuckle while I felt a gurgling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I made a ton of gagging noises. I mean, who wouldn't? Not only was finding out that a guy you've just become alliances with was … you know—not straight, but coming to a conclusion that the guy you've known ever since you were just youngens was … not straight was just too much.

_But … he kissed me before. He kissed Lisa. We almost kissed under the mistletoe just a few hours ago._

"_Dude, slow down. Outside a church where people can see us—don't you think a hotel room is much more suitable?" _Miles said playfully.

_Wow, losing a guy to another guy,_ the Voice said, making me bare my teeth in anger.

No. This couldn't be. Fang couldn't be … gay. I mean, sure, he and Miles acted rather close to each other but that was because they were friends back before either of us knew them. The Voice couldn't be right about them having a relationship. No. This just couldn't be true.

"That's it," I said. "I'm going out there to see what they're really up to."

_What?!_ the Voice cried. _Max, you can't do that! What if they're in the middle of something. It'd be wise not to walk on a couple when they're—um, you know._

"I don't care," I said, putting my hands on the door handles and walking out of the chapel, confident to see that all the things I heard were just a lot of misunderstandings and that Fang and Miles weren't up to what it sounded like they were up to.

Boy, was I wrong.

My eyes widened at the sight I just witnessed. No, Fang and Miles weren't making-out or anything. Thank God. But the sight lay before me was just as shocking. After all the discussions I've been hearing, which were mostly Miles talking, I would've figured the position they were in right now would be reversed. With his arms pinned above his hand and legs resting on his sides, Fang's body was right on top of Miles, his face just inches away from Miles with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Face it, you don't stand a chance and you know it, don't you? You've known it ever since we were younger and ever since I left. No matter how badly you want this relationship, you're not going to have it."

_REALTIONSHIP_!I practically screamed in my head. Did Fang just say _relationships_!? To MILES! And the position they were in. Fang smirking. Their lips just a push away from touching.

My lips quivered as I opened my mouth to speak, my hands shaking violently. "Fang? Miles?" I said.

Suddenly, as if a cold shiver ran up both of their spines, Fang and Miles froze in their spots with ghostly looks on their faces. They both turned in unison, apparently too in shock to realize that I was witnessing the position they were in.

"Max!?" they both yelled at the same time, each voice with the same hint of apprehension.

I gulped nervously, feeling my cheeks enflame with so much redness I probably looked beat-red. "W-what are you guys doing?"

--

**And I think this is where I'll end it. For any of the readers that actually took the time to read this chapter, don't forget to review. And remember, no intense flaming. If ya wanna flame, make it mild because I take criticism very harshly. Alright, see ya later! Peace!**


	28. Chapter 28

**You know the drill. Enjoy!**

**--**

**Third Person Switch**

One word. That explains it all. What Fang and Miles' stomachs felt like in this situation and what was running on through their minds like a drag race.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

"Um … hi, Max," Fang said with a fake smile. What else could he say in a situation like this? _Hi, Max_ was the only thing that seemed okay to say and was also the first thing to pop in his head.

"What's up?" Miles asked, uttering a rather nervous laugh.

Max's mouth dropped a couple of inches until she closed it, and then let it drop once more. Fang and Miles knew that she was trying to say something, but just couldn't find the right words to sputter. So, the whole moment was nothing but a blur of utter silence for the three teens.

"_What am I going to do? What are _we _going to do?" _Fang thought panic-stricken. He didn't want to look at Miles right now, especially since they were still in the top-and-bottom position Max found them in. He figured now would be a really good time to get off of Miles, but he just couldn't bring his body to move. It took all of his strength to even _blink _let alone lift his whole body up. But he also didn't want to stare at Max's shocked face; her cheeks turning a fair shade of crimson red it was as if they were forming into big, juicy apples.

"_Crap."_

"Um …" Fang tried to locate the right words to say since the silence was getting to him now. Yep. Mr. Never-Says-More-Than-Five-Sentences was actually getting angsty from lack of words. "T-this isn't what it looks like. I mean—Miles and I … we, um, we were—I mean, what happened was, uh."

"_Boy isn't he amazing with words?" _Miles thought, narrowing his eyes into a lazy glare. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't all that fond with Max finding him and Fang in this position either. I mean, sure, he acted gay towards Fang, but that was just to annoy the shit out of him and drive him mad. That was clearly for his own amusement, but he never really wanted anyone thinking he actually _was _gay! _Especially _Max. If she thought he was gay, the chances with them getting together weren't gonna happen.

"_I have to do something. Something quick. But what?" _Miles thought as he started looking around for any source that would get him out of this predicament. Any sign of a Christmas miracle. It'd be a lot easier if Fang wasn't still pinning his body to the ground. Max was watching them for Christ sake! You think _now _would be the perfect opportunity to get off of him!

Max shook her head roughly, holding up her hands in a surrendering position to stop Fang's muttering that was going absolutely nowhere. "Hold up," she said. "I just need a little time to get my head straight." She pinched the brim of her nose while Miles eyes grew wide with relief.

"_Yes! This'll do!" _he said, reaching for something that was just within his grasp. Fang noticed and eyed Miles suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" he whispered but Miles ignored him greatly.

"Alright," Max started. "For the past week since Miles and his flock found us and decided to go to the School with us so we can have a little 'chat' with Jeb and our good ol' whitecoat buddies, I've known you two giving off some rather weird signs. Some signs of sworn enemies. But then I found out that you were friends back in the past, but that's it! I thought you two were _just friends_. I didn't know you guys were _more _than this 'cuz you sure didn't act like it towards each other. Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is is that I'm a little … shocked about finding out your guys' relationship. I can except the fact that you two are, um … g-gay, but I think it'll be best if you don't let the others find out until Miles and his flock leave, okay. I mean, it'll only cause pandemonium and I don't think any of us want to deal with judgment and confusion and—"

Fang didn't see it coming. He honestly didn't see it coming, even when he saw Miles reaching right for it! But he had to hand it to him, knocking Max out with a nice, hard rock striking her right in the head was the best idea he's ever had since they started their journey for the School.

"How much you wanna bet she's gonna think it was all just a dream?" Miles asked, looking up at Fang.

"With that bump on her head, she'll probably have debates on whether it actually _was _a dream or a real-life experience."

Miles looked over at Max, glancing at her unconscious body lying on the concrete ground; out like a light. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just tell her she hit her head on the pedestal. It'll work. I'm sure it will."

Fang shook his head, laughing a little bit while Miles joined in.

"What a crazy night."

"Craziest night we've ever had," Miles laughed, looking back at Fang. "That is, until you left."

Fang was silent, looking off into the street, watching as a couple of cars passed by with their blinding red lights.

"Do you ever regret leaving, Fang?" Miles asked him, making Fang look back down at him. "I mean, if it weren't for the fact that you were leaving with Max, would you've gone and left still?"

Fang stared into Miles' dark eyes as if searching for a forgotten sentence Miles didn't utter. His eyes were so deep. Deep and innocent, but hard and serious when they needed to be, like Fang's. They were gentle eyes that belonged to a baby deer, shaded a deep, dark color that draws you in and then traps you in a realm of darkness with no way out.

"I don't know," he said, letting out a small sigh. "Maybe."

Miles looked a little hurt as his eyes lingered south. "We use to be really good friends ….And we let it all drift away just because of a girl."

**Flashback**

"_You flippin' bastard!" Miles yelled making Fang flinch. "You left me when I needed you! I needed you help and you just let them take me away! What kind of person abandons his friend!? You left me!"_

_Fang got up. "But—you have to understand, Miles. They said that they weren't going to let you survive if I tried to help you. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."_

_Miles sent a penetrating glare towards Fang before he spoke in a furious tone. "I would've rather died then go through what they've made me into now."_

_Fang cocked his eyebrow and then looked at Miles like he was over-exaggerating. "Oh, come on. What could've they done to you that was so bad?"_

_Miles was silent as he turned his back on Fang, facing the sliding door. "Something that'll scar me for life. Something that won't make me the same ever again."_

_Fang stood puzzled as he saw Miles walk out the door. But before he left, he witnessed black wings with red tips spreading fully until the door began to close._

"_I'll never forgive you for this, Fang. From now on, we're rivals. And don't you forget it."_

_And with that, the door finally closed._

"_Miles!"_

**End of Flashback**

Fang shook his head back and forth. "No ….It wasn't Max's fault our friendship began to drift apart." He looked down at Miles, his dark hair curtaining his cheeks, his long bangs dangling freely, enough to see his eyes. Miles noticed what Fang was getting at, his eyes growing wide before he turned his head to the side, blocking Fang's face away from his vision.

"What did they do to you, Miles?" Fang asked. "What was so bad that made you so mad at me for not helping you?"

Miles was silent, biting his bottom lip as if to keep himself from spilling his confessions. Fang's eyes narrowed slightly as he began shaking Miles a little, his voice rising.

"Tell me, Miles! What did they do to you?"

Miles shut his eyes, brims of moist tears outlining the crease of his eyes. He clenched his fist, his teeth grinding against one another as he let out a small whimper. Fang stopped, looking down at his former friend. Underneath him, in the peak of darkness and only the small bit of light from the top of the church shadowing his features, Miles looked so small to Fang. Like a frightened little child crying for his mothers' comfort. A sad, lonely child with no friends—no family. Just a kid wondering in the busy streets with nothing but the clothes on his back and a couple of strangers he could call siblings to look after.

"Effin' whitecoats," Miles growled, hot tears streaming down his cheeks like serpent rivers. His voice sounded breathless, like a preteen's voice beginning to change into a man's voice. "—— them all! I hope those —— bastards rot in —— hell on Christmas day! —— them all! —— THEM ALL, THOSE —— LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!"

Fang's eyes grew wide in surprise. Never in all the years they've been at the School has Miles ever cussed out any of the whitecoats. Well, maybe just a little but never this severely. Fang knew Miles ever since they were just seven-years-old. Deep down inside, Miles was a really compassionate and loving guy. He had his soft spots for younger kids and, one day, would make a great father if he lived to be that long and ever found someone. But, just now, the way he just erupted like a powerful volcano—it was as if he _really _wanted all of them dead. Even if he had to kill all of them himself.

Fang could picture Miles doing such a thing. Punching and kicking and smashing heads. His hands painted with crimson liquid, his eyes glazed with evil, a sinister smile planted on his face as he let out low, satisfied chuckles.

No! He couldn't picture something like that. Miles would never do anything along the lines of that. Never. Fang couldn't evil believe that he was going to even hurt Jeb like he said he was going to when they got to the School. Miles just didn't have the heart to seriously hurt anyone. He saw what he did to that Eraser that almost chopped Fang up into little tiny pieces. He pelted him enough to make it go unconscious, but Fang knew Miles' true strength. If he wanted to, he could've easily killed that Eraser right on the spot, but he didn't.

He was holding back.

"Fang."

Fang looked back down at Miles. His eyes were still a little watery, but he was coming around. Miles hated for anyone to see him bawling like a baby. He liked acting tough around other people, like what Fang did a lot. But Fang knew that Miles was a big softy. It didn't take much to make him cry, he just hid it fairly well. Until tonight.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Miles gulped, looking across the empty street as he spoke. "If … I mean—I want you to promise me something."

Fang cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Even though we're still rivals"—he looked at him—"Even though tonight won't change anything between you and me, I still want you to promise me something. And you can't break this promise, okay?"

Fang was at a loss, but thought it best to nod his head. Somewhere within his heart, he and Miles were still best friends. He'd do anything for his best friend; that crazy little seven-year-old that he could easily call his brother.

Miles let out a sigh, as if getting rid of any fear or apprehension that was surging through his body and drew in any hint of courage before he spoke. "If I ever turn into something. Something that'll hurt Max, my flock … you, whether it be mentally or physically—I want you to …" Miles drew in another breath, shutting his eyes. "I want you to kill me."

Fang's eyes grew wide with shock as he looked down at Miles, his heart skipping a few beats.

"_Fang—if I'm changing, if I'm turning into something … bad—will you deal with it?"_

That's what Max told him back when they were living with Anne. At first, he didn't know what Max was getting at, but by the look on her face—scared and helpless—he figured all he could do was follow her orders. When the time came, if that ever did happen, he would do his best to deal with it. He just hoped it would never have to happen. Never.

"Fang," Miles spoke. "Will you promise me that? Please."

Fang felt his eyes stinging; getting moister and his vision starting to blur. He shut his eyes tightly, clenching and unclenching his fist. Why was it that the weight of the world was beginning to crush him more and more each day? It was enough having Max telling him to kill her if something really bad ever happened, but having Miles—his best friend … his big brother—tell him to do the same ….He just couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it. For either him or Max.

He sniffed, drawing in a raggedy breath. "Alright"—he was glad he had such long bangs, enough to shield his now puffy red eyes—"I promise."

Miles smiled, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Um, I think now's a good time to get off of me."

"Huh?" Fang looked down and noticed that he and Miles were still in the same position Max found them in. The same position that got them in big trouble until Miles clubbed her with a nearby rock. His cheeks went slightly red. "Oh."

Miles laughed as Fang moved off of him, letting Miles free to sit up and rise to his feet. They both looked over at Max, who was now soundly asleep, snoring quietly with her chest rising and falling.

"I'll get her inside," Fang said before Miles placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Nuh-uh," he said, shaking his finger. "Remember, we're still rivals here."

Fang grumbled, watching as Miles walked over to Max and began to scoop her up in his arms. She mumbled something in her sleep, snuggling up to Miles' chest which made him grin.

He turned to Fang, making sure that he saw Max. "Wouldn't this be a lovely wedding picture?" he asked teasingly.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Just take her inside before she wakes up," he said, walking behind Miles as a car passed by through the streets; its windows rolled down while a song blasted through into the night, making both boys stop in their tracks as the music trailed through their eardrums.

_We faced each other from different sides __The anger burns, can't remember __It's kind of crazy to cause such pain __Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

Fang looked up at Miles, watching as his head drooped down slightly, looking at Max with his dark eyes.

_We watch our world fall apart Tell me what good is winning When you lose your heart_

_Brother, my brother Tell me, what are we fighting for Isn't life worth so much more_

**Flashback**

"_My brother!" seven-year-old Miles said, grinning cheekily as he threw his arm over seven-year-old Fang's shoulder._

"_Brother?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow._

_Miles looked at him unsurely. "Yeah. You don't know what a brother is?" he asked._

_Fang shook his head. "I know what a brother is, but why are you calling me your brother?"_

"'_Cause you _are _my brother, brother!" he cried, shaking him a little. _

_It was Fang's turn to look at him unsurely. _

_Miles smiled. "Come on; don't tell me you don't think of me as a brother."_

_Fang paused, looking down at the ground before looking back up at his best friend. "You—really think of me as a brother?"_

"_Of course!" he cried, giving his shoulder another shake, his smile brightening up the features on his face. "My brother."_

_Fang smiled, throwing his arm over Miles shoulders and laughed. "My brother. My crazy, demented big brother."_

_Miles laughed, capturing Fang in a headlock before providing him with a playful noogie. _

**End Flashback**

Fang felt his eyes beginning to tear up again. Salty crystals snaked down Miles' cheeks, hitting against the collar of his shirt before he wiped them away with the sleeve.

_We should love one another Oh can't we just pretend This war never began_

_Tell me why …_

"Brother, my brother," they both said, keeping their gazes away from each other as the car _vroomed _off once the streetlight turned green, turning a corner as the melody of the song drifted along with it.

A gentle silence lingered above their heads as the icy wind flew towards them in a harsh blow. Their bodies froze in that spot as if they were frozen in time, hearing the birds chirp musically as the sky was painted in a creamy orange color. Fang looked up at his best friend, the young seven-year-old he grew to love back when he was just a little kid. He looked up at his brother, the one who looked out for him. The one he should've looked out for when the whitecoats took him away. The one he should've stuck through to the very end, like Miles would've done for him. His brother.

Quiet footsteps could be heard traveling through Fang's eardrums as he entered back into reality as he watched Miles go back into the church. Pounding footsteps that were nothing more than just gentle taps but sounded so clamorous to Fang. At that time, he didn't see the young seven-year-old he met at the School anymore. He didn't see his big brother anymore. All he saw was another experiment. Someone's face he saw a couple of times in the halls or at the training grounds.

Just another stranger.

--

**(Sigh) Wow that chapter was long. Sorry, didn't mean for it to be that long, but I really like what came out. Amazing what you can do when you're really into the topic. I know you don't read my stories, but I'd like to thank my little bro for still being a hardcore Pokémon fan and making me sit through the first movie. For those of you who are interested, this song is called "Brother, My Brother" by Blessid Union of Souls from "Pokémon: The First Movie". **

**So, until then, which will probably be in a couple of hours, see ya laterz!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola! Holy Jeezums, we're coming closer and closer to Christmas Eve and I still have a couple of chapters to go! (Starts panicking) Is it too late to exceed my deadline on Christmas **_**Day**_**? Hehe. **

**Alright, here's the … twenty-ninth chapter of "Trust". Hope you like and hope you will show your love for this story by reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Man, my head really hurts right now. And there's a massive bruise on it too. Stupid pedestals. And people complain about sitting on them for hours. Try _sleeping _on them for hours.

Speaking of sleeping, I had the craziest dream last night. At least, I think it was a dream. Ever have one of those dreams where it just feels so real? That's how my dream felt. And you'll never _believe _what it was about. I get cold shivers just thinking about it.

Okay, brace yourselves for impact 'cause this dream is pretty out-of-there. I dreamt about Fang and Miles. Yeah, sounds normal enough, but the weird part is was that they were _on top of each other_! Yeah, you heard me right! They were freakin' _on top of each other_! And they were … (gulp) grinning at each other too. I'm not an expert on this sort of stuff, but if I guessed right, the look in their eyes was a look of … of … _playfulness_ and—_dominance_!

And to make matters worse, they were just _centimeters _away from their lips touching. I mean, if I hadn't said something in the dream, their lips probably _would've _touched! But they didn't.

After that, everything's kind of a blur. All I remember is falling into a deep, dark hole with images of Miles and Fang running through my brain like a flash of pictures and clips. Pictures and clips that only got worse and worse each second. Not only were some of the pictures of them—_kissing_! But there were pictures of them _touching _each other and clips of them _saying _stuff to each other and … and … pictures and clips of them with lack of clothing on.

_Hey, you think that's bad? Are you forgetting that I had watch through that stuff too? I mean, I like the fact that I was right about this whole ordeal, but I don't want it constantly rubbed in my face with thousands of clips and pictures! A lot of those were scaring, you know. I mean, there were clips I didn't even know two teenaged boys could _do _to each other!_

I shut my eyes and bit my lips, keeping myself from screaming to the heavens, receiving awkward glances from my flock and Miles' flock. We were already on our way to the School, but that's the last thing I wanted to be right now. Right now, all I wanted to do was fly off to a deserted island with just me, myself, and I. Away from Fang. Away from Miles. And away from those vaguely disturbing images. I mean, I couldn't even _look _at Fang or Miles without those images popping up in my head, which made my face change so red it'll make a cherry tomato jealous.

God, please, just kill me now.

"I can see it!" Nudge yelled, pointing hysterically at the School. "I can see it you guys!"

"We're not _blind_, Nudge." Kat snapped, wincing slightly when she realized what she just said and immediately turned to Iggy. "Um, well—_most _of us aren't blind. I mean, uh, shit!"

"It's okay," Iggy told her. "I pretty used to it by now."

I could tell by the look on her face that that didn't make Kat feel any better.

"So, we ready to kick some ass, guys?" Miles asked, punching his fist into his open hand with a pompous smirk playing at his lips.

_The same smirk he gave Fang last night when they were so _into _each other, _I thought, feeling my face burn up again.

"Finally." Fang mumbled. "Now we can get rid of your sorry ass."

_Oh, sure, he says that now, but deep down inside I'll bet him and Miles are planning to meet up somewhere when the flock and I are sound asleep so they can _continue _where they left off_

I could just picture it all now. Fang will volunteer to take first watch and _right _when we all fall asleep, he'll ditch his post and find Miles somewhere far away where they could make all the noise they want.

The image of Miles leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a devilish smirk planted on his face popped up in my mind when Fang met up with him. "What took you so long?" he'd say while Fang would walk towards him, press his body against that tree and hold onto his wrist like he did in that position they were in last night. "Don't worry about it," he'd say, his lips pressed against his ear and then say, "Now, where were we before Max interrupted us?" and they'd … they'd …

"Max?"

"Huh?" I asked, whipping my head to where Gasman was. He cocked his eyebrow quizzically, looking down at my hands unsurely.

"Um, are you angry at something?" he asked.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but when I saw my hands, I realized I was clenching and unclenching them into hard fists. I blushed and told Gasman not to worry about it. He just gave me a weird look and then flew off with Dash.

--

"From a show of hands, who thinks they know where Jeb is right now?" Miles asked, looking over his shoulder. No one raised their hand.

We all tensed up when we heard someone walking through the hallway we were all in.

"Mini!" Miles yelled in a low whisper. Mini nodded her head as her hands began to glow a light purple, making us all invisible to the naked eye.

A whitecoat walked passed us, looking down at a clipboard. I looked towards Angel and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me and started reading my mind.

_See if this guy knows anything, _I told her.

At first, I wasn't sure if she got the message, but when we saw the whitecoat disappear into the hallway, Angel tapped me on the shoulder while Mini made us visible again.

"Jeb is somewhere on the third floor. He was talking about seeing something along the lines of a new experiment or something and that him and Jeb were going to give it a test run," she informed.

"New experiment?" Dash said.

"It's probably nothing. These guys are always coming up with new experiments that always end up shitty in the end," Kat told us, receiving a stern look from Miles about the language factor. She drooped her head in apology.

"Alright, so we're going to have to go to the third floor, which is …?"

"I don't even know what floor this is," I said, finishing Iggy's sentence with a shrug of my shoulders.

"The sixth," Dash told us.

We all looked at him. "How do you know?" I asked.

He placed his hand on his hip, pointing at a nearby sign above him that read "Third Floor" in bold letters.

"Oh."

Dash shook his head back and forth. "God, I swear teenagers get as dumb as adults each minute."

"Tell me about it," Total chimed in.

"Ignoring that. Now, we'll just have to find a way to get to the third floor without anyone noticing," Miles said.

"That's where I come in, right?" Mini asked, raising her hand.

Miles smiled and ruffled her long, jet black hair. "You bet kiddo."

"Alright, let's go give Jeb a piece of our mind!" Kat said as her and her flock cheered, pumping their fists in the air with determination.

--

Talus meowed whiningly, fidgeting in my arms as if he were angsty or something. I tried covering his mouth with my hand but he just wiggled away and tried to escape. "Hey, what's up little buddy?" I asked him.

"Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom," Angel said, looking at Talus.

"He was acting this way back in the fight with Ari," Total said, walking along side Angel. "When Ari was beating on you."

"You think he could be scared of something?" Iggy asked.

"Of what, though?" Fang asked.

"Hold up, guys." Miles held up a finger as they came towards a corner in the hallway. We were already on the third floor, passing through a ton of doorways. A lot of them were just rooms for many experiments, but where was the one that Jeb was in?

I sighed. What I would give to have X-Ray vision right now.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Kat asked, looking up at her leader.

Miles shushed her, making a hand motion that made us all huddle up against the wall. Now, for any of you guys who are thinking that I should be the one leading this group, all I have to say is not today. While I was still in the state of shock from having that dream, Miles was the one calling the shots right now. And, frankly, he was doing a very good job of doing so and my flock were smart enough not to notice.

Miles peered over the wall before telling Mini to make all of us invisible. I didn't know what he was looking at since I was huddled up with the younger kids all the way in the back, but I saw Fang trying to veer over his shoulder to see what was up.

_Figures he'd be standing next to Miles, _I thought, holding Talus, trying to stop making him struggle.

Miles pressed his hand on Fang's shoulder, pushing him back before he glanced over at his flock and motioned them to come his way. They did as they were told and walked towards him so that they were all huddled into a group of five. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he was doing until he spoke.

"Alright, I see Jeb talking to some whitecoat," he told us. I felt my heart skip a beat. Jeb, the trader we haven't seen since our little run-in with Anne. I couldn't believe we were meeting up with him again, giving him a little piece of our minds with the help of Miles and his flock.

"What's the plan, Miles?" Kat asked, looking up at him.

Miles looked at all of us, giving us the orders in a hushed tone. "Alright, we're going to sneak up on him. Use the element of surprise. We'll bag him and grab him—minus the bag—and then take him somewhere far off. Like a nearby forest or something. That's where we'll start giving him a taste of his own medicine. Got it?"

We all nodded our heads and waited for Miles to give us the signal. He held out three fingers behind him, peeing over the wall. I kept a sharp eye on the fingers, which started disappearing into two fingers. Then, finally, one.

Talus began to struggle even more before he let out a loud, wailing meow, but I don't think any of us noticed. We all charged out from behind the wall, running behind Miles' flock until we were caught in something, making us sail into the air, all smooshed together with hard netting holding us up.

"What the hell!" Iggy yelled, struggling to break free from beneath Nudge and Fang.

"What just happened?" Nudge asked, rolling off of her stomach and trying to tuck her legs in, kicking me in the process.

I struggled, hearing taunting laughter underneath me. I looked down, noticing it was Miles and his flock who were laughing at us with a dark figure walking towards them.

"Nice job, guys," said the figure, shadowing a hand on Miles' shoulder.

"No prob, Jeb. Like taking candy from a bunch of stupid babies." Kat smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice firm and hard.

"Miles? Guys? What's going on?" Gasman asked from within the hard lines of netting. I noticed that they weren't made of actual rope, they were made of something plastic, but harder. Like something between plastic and metal.

Then, something surprised me. I heard more laughter, but it was laughter I've never heard of before.

"Oh, my God. You losers still haven't figured it out?"

I then noticed that it was Conner talking.

"Conner?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"He can talk?" Iggy asked, rather surprised. "But, I thought he was a mute."

"Well, you thought wrong, Iggy. All of you thought wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

Miles folded his arms across his chest, glancing back at his flock. "Whatdya say, guys? Should we show them what we're talking about?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders, looking up at us with a rather sinister look on her face. "I don't see any harm in it."

"Me neither," Conner said with a nod.

"Alright then," Miles said.

What came next was something I thought I'd never see in my entire life. Miles and his flock all bent forward, their back arching up and their fists clenching. Angered pops could be heard passing through my eardrums as I saw their spinal cords poking out of their skin like they were forming hunchbacks. They all growled viciously, frighteningly as their nails grew longer; their fangs poking out from their gums, coated in dots of red liquid. Parts of their clothing began to rip, like their shows and socks and a little bit of their shirts. Hair coated their features, their eyes glazing darker and their noses poking out.

My flock and I all gasped, watching before our eyes the stunning and horrific sight we've ever witnessed in our lives. Miles, the guy we could trust along with his faithful, loveable flock we all allied … were Erasers. (_Betcha didn't see that coming, LOL, yeah right_)

My eyes widened, my mouth dropping as Miles placed his hands across his chest, a snarling grin spreading across his wolfish face. "Surprise," he said in a sing-song tone.

My lip quivered as I tried to speak but couldn't find the right words to come up with. "M-Miles—you—you …"

"You flippin' bastard," Fang yelled behind me, his teeth grinding against one another as he glared at Miles.

Miles couldn't help but chuckle lowly, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. "Now you know what happened to me seven years ago, Fang. Why I was so pissed off about you. But now,"—he looked at his hands, clenching them into fist as he laughed again—"I couldn't have asked for anything more. All the power. All the strength that now surges through my body. And I have you to thank."

I looked over at Fang, his face as hard as stone. He clenched onto the netting but then loosened his grip as he stared down at the ground in disappointment and sadness.

I could only imagine what was going on through his mind right now. I mean, Miles was his buddy ever since they were seven judging by what Miles said. Fang loved Miles—wow, I actually said that without gagging—and watching Miles turn into something we've been fighting for ever since we escaped from the School and having Miles telling him that it was his own doing for letting the whitecoats turn him into something along the lines of this … well, that was just enough to make any person feel like total crap.

"Take the five of them to different cells. I'll deal with Max," the figure said while Miles nodded his head, walking off into different rooms that they were going to put my flock in.

I glanced down at the figure, glaring at him until he finally emerged from the shadows. "Sorry it had to go like this, Max. But don't worry, I promise we'll take _real _good care of your little friends."

I ground my teeth against each other as Talus hissed viciously at the figure. "Not unless I figure out a way to kick your ass all the way to next week, _Ari_."

Ari grinned, turning his back on me while Miles and his flock came back with electrical sticks. Sticks we knew all too well of.

"Sleep tight," Miles said as he touched me with the electrical stick, static shooting across my body until I fell limp, drifting into a realm of darkness.

--

**Well, there ya have it. Sorry if this chappie seemed a little rushed. My mind was kinda paying attention to the TV while I was writing this. Plus, I'm really tired right now. So, until then, I shall see you guys later.**

**And remember, reviews are much loved!**


	30. Chapter 30

What's up my hommies and fellow readers

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!! lol

Okay, I know I haven't been updating my story since December and was supposed to have it done _before _Christmas, but that little son of a female dog called "life" smacked me right in the face with a bowling ball and kept me away from internet access and supplied me with a computer meltdown. Yippe

But, thanks to my beloved uncle, who willingly gave me his old laptop and thanks to my parents who gave us back our internet after going without it for a couple of months, I can continue on updating chapters for this story! (applause) Hoo-ah!

_But_, there's just one little problem. Well, two, actually. First off, you guys are gonna have to wait until I get the thirtieth chapter posted because its stuck on my old laptop, which won't even turn on! And second …

I have been struck with a dose of writer's block once again!

But, not to worry, for Creative Writing has a cure! Thanks to the finals my teacher has given my class—which would be to teach the class for a whole period—I've been getting a lot of ideas and even a paper that has ways to get rid of writer's block. Thank you, Pedro and Jasmine, even though you'll never see this "thank you" on this website.

So, sit tight and just relax. Like I said before, I've gone too far into this story to just give up on it. Look out for the newest chapter and thank you for giving this story so much love.

Much appreciated!

Uzumaki Nekkyo

Oh, and if anyone cares, my friend and I got to teach the class already. A lesson about foreshadowing and how anime theme songs are a great example. But, knowing my luck, the teacher wasn't _there_ and the class gave me a hard time because the Japanese don't have English theme songs. Oh well. At least I got to torture this one guy who _loves _metal but despises the Japanese into making him listen to the second theme song to _Death Note _and reveal to him that _Twilight _was made into a manga in Japan.

IN YOUR FACE, NEVIN!! HAHAHAHA!!

I'm so evil


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello fellow poeplez! Phew, I'm coming closer and closer towards the ending! Boosha! So, hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace!**

**--**

Great. This is all just absolutely _perfect_! Being back at the School strapped to a cold, icy metal table in Velcro belts that I can't rip through. And to top it all off, I'm stuck in a room that smells like chemicals and burning flesh all by myself while my flock are probably in cages somewhere being tortured by these stupid whitecoats.

I scrunched my face, feeling hot tears beginning to leak out. Damn Miles. Damn him to effin' hell. That little traitor. Why did we trust him in the first place? We should've been more careful after all the danger that seems to stick to us like freakin' glue. I should've saw through him and his flock. Should've figured out that there was something different about them. There had to be some kind of flaw that I could've spotted. That _any _of us could've spotted.

My eyes drooped down. I shouldn't be complaining about feeling this bad. I mean, Fang's probably feeling way worse than me. Miles was his childhood friend and to see him betray us has to make any person feel like total crap.

The sliding doors to the room opened and the darkened room I was in lit up just a bit until the person walking in turned on the lights. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the luminescence.

"Max?" a voice that was all too familiar to my ears.

My eyes narrowed into angered slits as I stared in the face I wished would burn inside my mind. "Oh, great. As if I didn't have enough problems," I said acidly.

Jeb raised his hands in a surrender motion, giving me a reassuring look. "Listen, Max. I have extremely bad news that I must tell you while you're still here."

I blew him a raspberry. Bad news? What does he mean by bad news? And what does he mean by, 'while I'm still here'? Where the hell am I going?

"You need to listen to me, Maximum. This is another test that the head Director is giving you."

I rolled my eyes. Again with the tests.

"Let me guess, I didn't do so hot?"

Jeb nodded his head. "Maximum, you must learn to take these tests seriously. If you don't, they could lead to dire consequences."

"Like what?" I asked, trying not to sound so interested.

Jeb sucked in a confident breath. "Max, the Director and I have been watching you and your flock for some time now. You were one of our greatest experiments and we expected great things from you. But with all these tests we've been giving you about working up to your abilities in combat, we're having second thoughts about keeping you … alive."

Alive! What! Are they thinking of killing me?!

"I think you still have the expectations of saving the world and the Director still thinks you're designed to help us destroy it. But you rely on your friends too much."—He looked down disappointedly—"Friendship is a weakness, Max. You must keep your eyes on the prize and not let other people get in the way of your goals…. At least, that's what the Director thinks. And if you continue to act this way towards fighting, then we're going to have to do-away with you and give the position to someone else."

"Like who?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

Jeb looked like he was containing something super secretive. Something that the Director would probably kill him if he told me. He swallowed hard and looked up at me with unsure eyes. "If you can't live up to your ambitions, Max … we're going to have to give the job to Miles."

--

Third Person SwitchFlashback

_Fang loved time to himself once in a while in his cell room. He loved the piece and quiet and it gave him time to think about things that were bothering him or the day he was having today._

_He rested inside his cage in a small huddle. To think, being in such an uncomfortable thing would be so annoying, but you got use to it. Fang curled up in a small ball, feeling little streams of liquid rolling down his cheeks. He'd been crying for quite a while now about the dream he had last night._

_He was surrounded by nothing but darkness in his dream and he was just a small boy during this time period. Around four-years-old. He was already crying because he was all-alone. No one by his side to comfort him and it was beginning to rain too. His clothes were drenched in soggy crystals and he could see images of a woman and a man within his grasp._

_He'd call out to this man and this woman. They were a happy couple. The woman was beautiful and young and the man was strong and handsome. He'd call out to them, but the more he'd call out, the more they seemed to drift apart._

_"Mom! Dad!" he would yell, but all they did was fade into the darkness, leaving four-year-old Fang all by himself with nothing but the hard rain keeping him company, mixing in with his tears. _

_He clenched his fist, baring his teeth to keep from more tears leaking out. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to live his whole life without any parents by his side. He knew they were out there somewhere, but the School was keeping him cooped up from seeing them. _

_That's when a pair of iron bars fell on the young Fang. He was trapped and didn't have the strength to get out. He held onto the bars, shaking them as he saw the man and the woman looking back at him, their eyes glazed as if they were hypnotized._

"Help! Mom! Dad! Help me!" he yelled, shaking the bars but only saw the man and the woman drifting off farther and farther until he couldn't see them anymore. "Mom! Dad! Please! Help me!" he would yell as the iron bars began to close on his body, shrinking smaller and smaller until Fang had to crunch down on his hands and knees. "Mom! Dad!" "Fang! Hey, dude. You alright?" Fang awoke from his thoughts, glancing over his shoulder to see Miles leaning on his hands and knees, hovering above Fang with a worried look reflecting in his dark eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked. Fang wiped his eyes with his dark sleeve, ridding the saddened tears from his face. "I'm not crying." He spat. "I'm probably getting allergies or something." Miles narrowed his eyes unsurely, crawling closer to Fang and then taking a seat next to him, resting his hands on his knees while he leaned against the iron bars of his cage. "You wanna talk about it? Come on, talking about it will make you feel better." Fang was silent, looking away from Miles as he felt his eyes fill with more tears. "Come on," Miles sang, reaching over to Fang's ribs and began tickling them. "Come on! Turn that frown upside-down!" Fang's cheeks puffed up as he held in his consuming laughter, squirming away from Miles' hands but just couldn't seem to get away from them. He felt his face growing red as a multitude of nerves began to jangle inside of him until he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. "S-stop, Miles!" he yelled, exploding in a fit of chuckling as he rolled and tossed and turned, the tears leaking from his eyes morphing into tears of laughter. Miles laughed himself, moving his drumming fingers up from Fang's ribs to under his armpits, to his stomach, and to his neck, making Fang grow red with exceeding laughter until his chest started moving up and down with lack of breath.

_Fang panted, lying in a position with his arms and legs spread wide open as he looked up at Miles. "I (huff) (puff) hate (huff) (puff) you."_

_Miles smiled, patting Fang on the chest. "I love you too, buddy."_

_Fang shot him a playful glare, rolling back on his side so that his back was facing his best friend._

_"Feel better?" he asked him._

_Fang avoided eye-contact with Miles before glancing over his shoulder and giving him a smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Miles."_

_Miles shrugged his shoulders. "It's all part of being best buds."_

_Fang grinned, glancing over to the side before looking back up at Miles. "Miles."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Can you do me a small favor?"_

_Miles cocked his eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."_

_Fang rose up to a sitting position, setting himself next to Miles. "Will you promise me that … you'll never leave me?"_

_Miles was silent for a minute, looking at Fang as if he didn't understand what he was asking him before he bragged him in headlock. "What are you talking about? I ain't going anywhere."_

_Fang struggled, breaking free from Miles' grasp. "I know, but … a lot of people here aren't really good friends like we are. There're a lot of people who keep to themselves and are all alone. I don't want to be like them, Miles and I don't want you to be like them either. So, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. Okay?"_

_Miles stared at Fang once more as if examining the features on his face. He smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Sure, dude," he said, bringing out his fist. Fang smiled and tapped it proudly; his on top, then Miles on top, then collided in a firm clash. _

End Flashback

--

Fang rested his head on his arms, placing them on top of his legs as he sat in his bundled up cage before pounding his fist against the metal floorboard. He gritted his teeth, feeling the pain seep through his arm like loud, ringing bells. He buried his head in his arms, muttering curse words at Miles before he felt hot tears leak through his eyes. Never in his life has he ever felt so betrayed. So hurt. He knew him and Miles were rivals now, but he missed the fact that they were friends and seeing him betray him right under his nose was just something he couldn't believe.

And it was all his fault. If he would've just found a way around the whitecoats; if he would've fout his way from their grasp and freed Miles, then they wouldn't have experimented on him. Miels wouldn't be an Eraser and they'd still probably be best friends.

Suddenly, the sound of sliding doors opening reached Fang's eardrums as he shot his head up and immediately wiped away all the tears that managed to escape his eyes. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this; showing any emotion, especially sadness.

He heard footsteps walking towards him, the dark shadow revealing itself in the brim of light that shone above Fang that lit the dimmed room.

"Hey there, buddy." Miles sang in a mocking tone, making Fang narrow his eyes viciously. "Boy, I never thought it'd feel this goog to see you behind bars again."

"Why are you doing this, Miles?" Fang asked, his eyes still narrowed. "I mean, I understand you wanting to put me behind bars but why are you doing this to Max and the rest of the flock. What did they ever do to you/"

Miles chuckled, resting his arm against the top of the cag. "A simple 'I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch-mine' deal. While you left with Max and the rest of your little group, I was training in the training grounds, getting experimented on more and more until I was good enough to be used on dangerous missions. And when I heard about the mission of going after young Maximum Ride and ally her so that they could bring her back to the School for their own personal games, I just had to take it. Just so I could see you again." He tappedhis chin affectionately, making Fang move away.

"I thought you loved Max, Miles."

Miles glanced at Fang across his shoulder, turning back and shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, she ain't anything special compared to the power of becoming an Eraser gave me." He clenched his fist.

"you're making a big mistake, " Fang told him. "Being consumed by all that power can turn you into something ugly."

Miles scoffed, running his fingers through his hari. "Please, with a handsome face like this."

Fang narrowed hi eyes angrily. "I'm serious, Miles. What happened to our friendship? All the things you said last night; the promise you made me keep: if you ever hurt any of us, whether it be mentally or physically, it would be my job to stop you."

"It was all an _act_, moron!" Miles yelled. "I don't give a rats ass what the hell I turn inot or whether you get hurt or any one else in your stupid flock. That was all part of the act, Fang. Don't you get it? I had to do, say, and act any way that would make you and your block like me and the rest of my team. Nothing I said meant a thing."

Fang was silent, looking at the traitor that stood before him as if studying him; studying the slight anger glimmering in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes you did"—he clenched onto the iron bars—"I've known you more than anyone, Miles. By the quivering of your voice when you told me to keep that promise, all those tears you were making—"

"It was all an acti!" Miles yelled, his features scrunching up with fury. "I didn't mean any of it!"

"The Miles I kenw wouldn't joke about anything like that!"

"But I'm not the Miels you knew!" he yelled. "I'm the new, better, stronger Miles! The Miles that betrayed you and your friends! I'm not the Miles who use to wait around every freakin' day hoping that you'd come back because I was sorry we ever had that supid fight in the first place! I'm the Miles who hates your —— guts and wants you —— dead!"

Silence filtered throughout the room as Miles glared at Fang viciously, baring his fangs that were now peeling through his gums while Fang just stared at him seriously, his features calm and collected as if he were giving a stare-down to Miles.

He moved to the side, glaring at Miles from the side before he spoke forcefully. "No you wouldn't. Deep down inside, behind all that pompous power, you're still the same Miles. The same, innocent Miles who wouldn't even think of killing off anyone. Face it, you didn't have the heart to kill anyone back then, and you don't have the heart to kill anyone—including me—now."

It came out of nowhere. Fang didn't even see it coming, but kind of expected it deep down inside as Miles reached through the cage and grabbed Fang by the collar, baring his Eraser fangs at him as his eyes grew bloodshot.

Fang did nothing but smirk. "Go on. I dare you to hurt me. If you say you're not the same Miles you were back then, then hurt me, like you want to."

Miles stared at Fang, his eyes beaming with madness while Fang just gave him a look of placidness as if daring him to do what he was telling him. Miles snapped, curling his hand inot a hard fist and sailing it through the bars, smacking it straight into Fang's face.

Fang swaggered back through the cage, his head drooping down and his body limping slightly, feeling the slight smoung of blood dripping through his mouth. Miles looked down at him seriously, stepping back without saying a single word, leaving Fang alone in the darkened room, droplets of blood trickling out of his mouth and hitting the metal ground. A small smirk crept up Fang's lips as he let out a satisfied chuckle, wiping the blood away from his lips as the light to his abandoned room shut off.

--

**Woohoo! Just one more chapter or two and then I'm done with this story! Major thanks to the people who haven't given up on this story and have waited patiently for me to update. You guys rock! \m/-\m/**

**Well, see youz next time! Peace!**


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone. As you can see, I haven't updated this story in quite a while. Well, there's a reason for that. After going through a couple of my previous fan fic's, I realized that I needed time in order to progress my writing style and practice a little more on my grammar, spelling, punctuation, and all that other stuff. Now, after two long years, I'm proud to say that I'll be updating to "Trust" as soon as possible. (Sorry for not updating now, but I'm currently working on a Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover fic that I've wanted to start for quite a while.) But, I promise not to make you wait long. I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and I know what it's like to sit and wait for a good story to be updated.

So, please stay in tune for the next chapter of "Trust". I'm actually really surprised to see that people are still reading this story and I promise I won't disappoint you. ^^


End file.
